A Tempestuous Convenience
by TBloves2read
Summary: AU: Mercedes Jones is an English teacher at a private school in New York whose concern about a student has a resulted in an encounter with the most tempestuous man in the world, billionaire Sam Evans. Sam's family has experienced a personal tragedy, and he's about to lose everything if he doesn't convince Mercedes to help him keep the most important thing to him-his family in tact.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any other proper noun (music or product) associated with this work of fiction except for SuperFriendzz which exists only as a figment of my over-imaginative mind.**

Chapter One

It was finally the end of her next to last parental meeting of the day, and Mercedes Jones was not relishing spending the rest of the evening in an additional parent-teacher conference, but midterm grades were to be given out, and all teachers who were concerned with their students' academic performance were required to have parental meetings to work out an action plan to help students in danger of failing. Mercedes had been employed at Crestview Academy for two years, and although she loved teaching with a passion, her true love was writing. Mercedes had chosen teaching as a career because she was able to write during her summer breaks which kept her dream of becoming a published novelist alive.

Because she was a single 26 year old woman living in New York City, the cost of living was high, and she would be unable to make a living as a writer without having a second career. Her dad never approved of her getting a degree in English Literature, and when she took additional creative writing graduate courses, he was tempted to disown her and not pay for her pursuit of her masters in this field. Her mother was a dental hygienist who worked with her father, a dentist. Both her older brothers had become dentists as well, but they did not remain in her home state of Ohio. Her brothers chose to stay away from Lima, Ohio, and her father was hoping that Mercedes would join him in his practice. Even though Mercedes loved her father, she couldn't picture her future without working in the arts or education and after much begging and pleading, her father finally relented and allowed her to attend NYU and major in whatever her heart desired. Mercedes was broken out of her reverie when she heard the door to her classroom opening anticipating the presence of her last scheduled meeting of the day.

"Looks like Mr. Evans is going to cancel on you again and be a no-show, Mercedes." Tina told her friend and roommate as she entered the classroom with her belongings ready to leave the school having finished with her last conference at five pm. All of the parent-teacher conferences were scheduled from three to five so the teachers wouldn't have to stay more than three hours after school to accommodate working parents.

"Well, I can't believe I am the only teacher having problems with Stevie. He is excelling in all his other classes, but in my class, I can't get him to pay attention or complete in class assignments. His homework is excellent and based on his grades from last school year; he should be excelling in my class. I really need to talk to Mr. Evans to get some insight on how we can work together to keep Stevie from failing my class. He will have to repeat 8th grade for no reason, if we don't work together to find a solution to Stevie's problem."

"I haven't observed him in your room. He sounds like a candidate for ADD or ADHD based on your description and a total different student than I have for science. He has the highest average in my class, and his averages in his other classes are excellent as well. None of your other students are having any problems, so we know it's not the lesson plans or the delivery. Just promise me you won't stay here late waiting on Stevie's guardian."

"I have left him another voice mail and text reminding him that he promised to make it to this meeting. His secretary told me he would be here at five; even though, the conferences were to end at five, I agreed to meet him at five because he had an emergency situation at work. I tell you this is the second conference that I have scheduled to meet with him that he's been a no-show for, and I realize he's Stevie's brother and not his father, and I am aware of the family situation, but Tina I am so tired of dealing with his trifling ass. I can't ever get him on the phone for a conversation; it's always his secretary, housekeeper, voice mail, or text. I am trying not to give up because I truly like Stevie and want the best for him, but this man is getting on my last nerve." Mercedes admitted her exasperation to her best friend.

"Give him thirty more minutes, then reschedule the meeting and get our headmaster involved. You have done all you can considering the sensitivity that you have shown. I remember how you burst out in tears after reading Stevie's autobiographical essay, that you require on the first day for all of your students to write to get to know them better and measure their writing skills. His essay on how his parent's accidental death affected his life with his brother and sister was one that you said pierced your heart. So, you became emotionally invested in his education and have tried to help him succeed. You have done all you can, so don't worry about Mr. Sam Evans anymore. You will figure out a way to help Stevie with or without his help. I will see you later on tonight." Tina told her friend giving her a hug and leaving to go home.

Mercedes waited for an additional thirty more minutes like Tina had suggested, and when she realized that Mr. Evans was not going to make it, she decided to not waste any more time waiting for him. She always brought her work-out clothes to work with her and participated in aerobics classes at the local Y, but her class began at five thirty, and she was going to miss it. So, she decided to use the school gym and walk on the treadmill before heading home. She took her iPod with her and listened to her favorite songs while working up a sweat. After working out for forty-five minutes, she went back in her classroom to get the essays that she needed to grade before heading home. She was so busy collecting her belongings she didn't noticed the green eyes were steadily watching her behind in Lycra shorts as she bent to retrieve her briefcase. She couldn't hear the knocking of the door or anybody entering her classroom because she was too busy listening and dancing to Flo Rida's "Low".

Eleven Hours Earlier

"Sam, Ms. Jones told me to remind you not to miss the meeting that you are to have with her this afternoon at four thirty." Stevie reminded his brother as Sam dropped him and Stacy off at Crestview Academy that morning.

"Stevie, you have always been an excellent student. I don't understand why you are struggling with this class, but I promise to meet with Ms. Jones this afternoon to stop that woman from calling me at work and at home. She is one persistent lady that teacher of yours." Sam said looking at his iPhone not noticing the expression on Stevie's face when he unintentionally insulted Stevie's teacher.

"Just don't miss this meeting. I would hate for your behavior to reflect badly on me." Stevie muttered as he exited his brother's Range Rover. Stacy had already gotten out and were talking with her friends before entering the school, and Stevie only stayed behind to remind his brother who was no longer listening to a word he was saying but was busy on his cell phone arranging another meeting. He missed having his brother be his hero and friend. Now all his brother did was work, work, and work some more.

Sam heard Stevie, but he was having to battle shareholders and realized that going public with his social networking website SuperFriendzz, which started as a network site for fans of superheroes and then became a site used for matchmaking, sharing details of the latest action movies based on comics, and eventually as a site for aspiring and even famous comic writers to share their craft with their fans, was not the best idea to do when faced with the unexpected guardianship of his little brother and sister. He went public for his family's financial security, and he was no longer doing what he loved. He had to appease his shareholders and work constantly. This was not his expectation when he decided to change his ownership from private to public and was offered one billion dollars and the position of CEO of the company now known as SuperFriendzz, Inc. or by the New York Stock Exchange abbreviation SUFIC.

Between the media coverage, women now throwing themselves at him because of his money status, and adjusting to a new role in his business, he was too swamped to handle everything that was occurring his life. His brother was the smartest of the three of the Evans' children and had even helped him make his dream of SuperFriendzz become a reality. He just hadn't been able to spend much time with Stevie or Stacy. He was only 28 years olds, and he was totally immersed with the success of his business which he knew according to his friends was a way in which he was dealing with the grief of losing his parents in an automobile accident just a year ago.

Present Time

Sam looked at the amazing ass that he assumed belonged to his little brother's English teacher and the sight of the curvaceous behind had rendered him all but speechless. After staring at what could only be referred to as "Too Much Booty in the Pants", he felt his own cock immediately hardening and he moved to adjust himself in his own pants before making his presence known.

Mercedes turned around to prepare to go home inwardly realizing that she was two hours behind schedule thanks to Mr. Sam Evans and almost screamed when she noticed a tall white man with brown hair and green eyes that reminded her of Stevie Evans. She gave a huge sigh of relief when she realized that this must be the infamous guardian of her student and not a psycho serial killer or rapist. All her mom's warnings about New Yorkers had flooded her brain temporarily, and she took her earbuds out of her ears to be able to talk to him to reschedule their meeting. However, when she put her briefcase down and gave him her full attention, she noticed that his eyes were on her chest. She had forgotten she still had on her tank top, sports bra, and Lycra shorts; and she never felt as uncomfortable in her life as she did meeting with this student's guardian dressed so unprofessionally.

"Mr. Evans, I am sorry, but our meeting was scheduled over an hour ago, and I am afraid we are going to have to reschedule to another date and time." Mercedes told the man hoping that his eyes would stop lingering over abundant chest area and meet her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time some creep ogled her breasts since puberty and moving to New York, she would be millionaire. This ogling no longer embarrassed her, but it still made her feel self-conscious like she had to prove that she had intellect and personality in addition to a fabulous rack.

Sam realized Ms. Jones was talking but he hadn't heard a word she said. All he could think about after glancing down at that full-figured, sinfully voluptuous body with a coke bottle shape was that he didn't know which side (the front or back) of Ms. Jones he preferred the best. Her tiny waist and juicy ass made him want to bend over her desk and fuck her from behind without a condom and spray his cum all over her cheeks when he had finished. But then when she turned around and he saw her chest, he realized that her breasts were maybe more spectacular than her ass and worthy of causing wet dreams in impotent men. Then he heard her voice and his eyes were drawn to her lips. He had big lips for a white man, a statement that he had been told over and over again, but her lips were so big, plump, and sexy that he could easily imagine them wrapped around his cock…

"Mr. Evans, are you listening to a word I'm saying? I see where Stevie gets his habits from. I get the same blank stare from him whenever he's in my class. I am beginning to think it's hereditary." Mercedes said trying to get Sam Evans' attention.

When he heard Stevie's name, Sam eyes finally sprang up to meet Ms. Jones' eyes, and he realized that although she had a body made for sin, her eyes were truly innocent looking and even though they were flaring up at him now with her cute button nose all scrunched up, he couldn't help but think 'Damn, if all my eighth grade teachers looked like Ms. Jones, I would have failed miserably, too. Who could concentrate with a sex-goddess like her walking around a classroom?' He could guess his brother's problems stemmed from having her as a teacher and realized that he was 13 when he started having wet dreams the same age as his brother was right now. Meeting with Ms. Jones wouldn't solve his little brother's problem, if he was right, as soon as he heard Ms. Jones' voice speaking again his thoughts were confirmed. His little brother was jonesing for Ms. Jones, and there was nothing the teacher could do to end Stevie's infatuation.

"Ms. Jones, I think I may know what the problem is, and I will talk with Stevie as soon as I get home. How about I take you out to dinner, since I know you stayed here late to meet with me?"

"I am sorry Mr. Evans, but I have been trying to reach you on the phone since October to discuss the problems I have been having with Stevie in my class. Now you tell me that no meeting is necessary. If Stevie fails my class, he will have to repeat eighth grade, and I don't think you understand the severity of the problem if you think you can handle it tonight after taking me out to dinner at seven o'clock on a school night." Mercedes told the man exasperated at his nonchalant attitude concerning his brother's academic future. She hoped he didn't think he could bribe her with a fancy dinner and other monetary awards to guarantee his brother passed. Crestview was an elite school and the faculty had to be above reproached, and the school normally hired alumni or people from well-to-do backgrounds to be able to deal with clientele of the school. Mercedes' family were not millionaires, but she lived in a big home in Ohio and never had to worry about money and would never sink to taking a bribe to pass a student no matter how gorgeous the briber was. She collected her briefcase and began to head towards the door not caring whether Sam Evans followed her or not.

Sam was not used to be turned down since his company made its first million, and he had women beating down his door, and he couldn't believe this pocket-size teacher was turning down an opportunity to go to dinner with him. He realized it was probably unprofessional of her to go to dinner with a student's parent, but he was a big brother to her student and close to her age not some middle-aged businessman looking to step out on his wife. He followed behind Ms. Jones as she exited the classroom with his eyes zeroing in on her behind which stirred his cock back to life after her earlier rejection had deflated some of the intensity of his attraction for her. He held the door for her and followed her to the parking lot noticing that only three cars were left in the parking lot and he had parked near the silver Toyota Prius that was parked in the reserved faculty parking space near the school's entrance since it was after school hours and the lot was empty.

Mercedes felt Sam Evans eyes penetrating her back as if they were lasers drilling a whole in her with their intensity. When she turned around and met his gaze, she noticed that the fire in his eyes were not mercenary in intent but more predatory. She was about to tell him goodnight and to call her to schedule another appointment tomorrow when she felt his body begin to crowd her personal space, and she realized she no longer had any space to back up from him because he had effectively trapped her between his body and her car.

"Mr. Evans, I think you need to step back from me."

"You think or you know Ms. Jones? I don't think you understood initially why I wanted to take you on a date. I know while we were in the school, you had to be professional, but it's after hours, and I would really like to get you know better." Sam said dropping his voice down low and whispering into her ear.

"Mr. Evans, even though it's not against school policy for me to date a student's parent or guardian; I would never do so because there is a conflict of interest, and plus I don't know you Mr. Evans, and what I do know about you doesn't induce me in the least bit to go out to eat with you. You don't return my calls concerning your brother's education, you miss meetings, you ask for me to stay late for work for a meeting that you were still over an hour late for, and you make passes at a woman not knowing whether she is in a relationship or not. Based on what I do know about you, why would anybody in the right mind agree to go out to dinner with you?" Mercedes asked ready to go home and forget this evening with Sam Evans had even occurred.

"Because of this…" Sam said and immediately went in to kiss her surprising even himself in being slow and gentle wooing her lips to open and let his tongue go in and taste her mouth. He was angry at how she painted him and was intended to kiss her in punishment, but the minute his lips felt her soft and satiny smooth lips, all he could think of was worshipping her mouth and not ravaging it with his pent up lust and natural male aggression. He shocked himself and her when he tenderly nipped her lips causing her to reflexively open her mouth and he began to kiss her like she was the most treasured person on the earth.

Mercedes knew that she shouldn't be kissing Sam Evans. She really couldn't imagine the effect that his kiss would have on her. She hadn't been in a relationship since graduating from NYU and beginning her job teaching at Crestview and had forgotten how good it was to be kissed and to kiss to someone. However when Sam pressed his lower body into hers and she could feel his erection pressing into her belly, she knew what she was doing was wrong on so many levels. She didn't like this man and here she was letting him make out with her on school grounds that could be videotaped for all she knew. She was risking her job and her livelihood all for a man who dated supermodels, actresses, and pop musicians. She was not in his league, and she didn't want to be. She ended the kiss pushing away from him and entering her car and driving off without looking at the expression that was on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any music, or items that are copyrighted protected that are used in this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I was overwhelmed yesterday when I checked my email and saw the love that was poured out for this little story. I started to write chapter two immediately after the feedback, so here it is. Even though Mercedes will be true to character, Sam will be quite OOC and a jerk at times so bear with him. This chapter is focused more on the Evans' home life, and there will be no Samcedes interaction until Chapter Three. R&R**

Chapter Two

His lips were still tingling from the effects of that kiss, and Sam couldn't believe that Mercedes Jones pushed him away after they had both participated in a kiss that was so seductive and hot that he could still feel his erection straining his pants. Sam ran his tongue over his lips and relished the aftertaste of her lip gloss which was smeared on his lips. The taste of Mercedes Jones' lips and mouth was a memory that he wouldn't be forgetting soon. She might not realize it, but he had her in his sights, and he wouldn't be able to rest until he had her in his arms, in his bed, and he was firmly inside of her sexy body making them both cum repeatedly until he had gotten his fill of her.

Sam was used to women throwing themselves at him all the time. Most of them just wanted their picture in the paper or bragging rights that they had been dicked down by a billionaire. He hadn't had to actively pursue a woman since high school before he discovered that working out and joining the football, baseball, and swim team could help him win the hearts of the most popular girls in his schools; even though, he was such a superhero obsessed dork. However, if he was being honest with himself, Sam could admit that even though he was highly attracted to her figure, his interest in Mercedes Jones was amplified because of her reluctance to become involved with him. He was excited about chasing her and making her his next conquest. Yet, all thoughts of the sexy teacher fled when he looked down at his cell phone and realized he had missed a text from Stacy. She was wondering whether or not she should hold dinner for him. He texted her back and got in his automobile and headed home to share a meal with his family; something he realized that he had not done often in the last year.

"Sam, I can't believe you are going to eat dinner with me tonight." Stacy told her brother as soon as he walked through the door. She really missed spending time with Sam; although she knew that work kept him busy throughout the day, she knew that according to the tabloids he spent his nights with gorgeous ladies instead of being home with her and Stevie. This was nothing new, and why should Sam change just because their parents were no longer around. He was her brother not her father, she told herself; but she still missed having him in her life. It was like she had lost all her family except for Stevie who was now spending more and more time in his room than in the family room watching movies with her like they did when they were younger.

"Yep, it's good to have meal with you, Squirt, and see what's going on with you and our crazy brother. Speaking of Stevie, where is he?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arm around Stacy and headed into the dining room.

"He's been up in his room since we got out of school. After Emma picked us up from school and gave us our afterschool snacks, he told us that he didn't want to be disturbed." Stacy admitted as she set the meal down in front of her brother at the dinner table. "His actions sort of stressed Emma out, so she went to her bedroom after cooking our dinner and putting it in the broiler to keep it warm. I didn't want to eat alone, so I texted you to see if you were coming home since Stevie didn't want to be disturbed." Stacy admitted as she sat down to the right of her brother and began to fix her plate.

"I'll go and get Stevie; he needs to eat dinner, and he's going to eat with us whether he likes it or not."

Emma Pillsbury was not just their housekeeper; she had been best friends with Sam's mom, Mary, and Sam was grateful that she had agreed to move in and help out with his siblings after his parents' deaths. Because she had OCD and other anxieties, Emma never married and had children of her own. She kept their home spotless and prepared nutritional meals for the kids; but Emma was ill equipped to handle teenaged boys and their hormones, and besides it wasn't her place Sam thought as he got up and went to his brother's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed!" Stevie yelled at the door not bothering to ask who it was. He could smell the food wafting up to his bedroom, but he didn't have an appetite since he discovered that Sam might actually meet with Ms. Jones and discuss his possible failure and try to figure out a way to help him when there was no solution. He was obsessed with Ms. Jones. He could picture himself married to her. Just the thought of kissing her made his penis hard. He had researched adolescence and the changes to his body, and he remembered what he learned in Life Science and Health classes last year about anatomy and reproduction. He knew why his body was responding to her, and he couldn't stop his body's reaction to her or his heart for feeling what he felt. His brain turned into mush whenever he was around her. She haunted his dream, and he couldn't wait for the next five years to be over, so he could pursue a relationship with her. She would only be about 30. What's twelve years? Many people in Hollywood had age differences much bigger than that. He tuned everything out while he stared at her picture on his phone and was surprised when his bedroom door crashed open.

"Stevie, you are going to come to dinner and afterwards we are going to have a talk whether you want to or not and turn off your phone you won't need it on during dinner anyways." Sam told his little brother not surprised to see him in bed staring at his cell phone. He was sure that his brother had taken pictures of Ms. Jones without her knowledge, and who knows what part of her anatomy his brother was lusting over while lying down in his bed in totally oblivion of Sam's earlier attempts to get him to open his door.

The two brothers walked down the stairs without speaking as they headed towards the dining area to join their sister Stacy. Stacy seeing identical expression on both her brothers' faces was curious about what was going on. She knew that Sam had to meet with Stevie's teacher for a parent conference this evening, and she guessed it didn't go well, and Stevie was in trouble. Consequently, she tried to turn her brothers' frowns to smiles as she told knock knock jokes and did impressions that egged her oldest brother into doing some impressions of his own, and the results help to alleviate some of the awkwardness that had filled their home since Stevie stormed to his room earlier that day.

After dinner and checking to see that Stacy had completed her homework and was settled down for the night, Sam knew he had to talk to Stevie and was not relishing having the conversation. He thought about how best to approach his brother and decided to just be honest and try to help his brother through his awkward "hot for teacher" crush.

"Stevie after meeting Ms. Jones this evening, I think I know why you are having trouble in her class and her class alone. Am I correct in guessing that you have a crush on your teacher?"

"No." Stevie replied lying through his lips and not meeting his brother's eyes.

"So, if I turn your phone on now and go through your pictures, are you telling me I won't see pictures of your teacher on it?" Sam asked not wanting to bust his brother, but he knew that he had to get his little brother to confess his feelings. His brother's red face and exasperated expression revealed the true state of Stevie's emotions more so than the words that followed.

"Sam, you don't have to check my phone. I admit that I am having problems in class concentrating on my work because every time Ms. Jones speaks her voice makes me feel hot all over and when I catch her eyes on me, my tummy starts to feel funny. When she asks me questions, I can't respond I get so tongue tied and embarrassed because I remember the dreams I have of her at night when I wake up all wet and sticky. There is no solution to my problem. I have tried to concentrate in class, but when I don't look at her, I can still smell her perfume when she walks around the classroom, and I instantly become hard and began to fantasize about her. I can't stop, and the truth is I don't want to stop. I don't mind repeating 8th grade forever, if I get to have her as my teacher again and again." Stevie admitted to his brother unable to stop confessing no matter how embarrassed he felt in letting his brother know how much he was in love with his teacher.

"Stevie, I know exactly what you are going through. I had a hot teacher when I was in 9th grade; her name was Ms. Holly Holiday. She looked like a movie star, danced like a dream, and sang like a dirty angel. I was infatuated with her and convinced myself that I was in love with her and that one day we would marry, and she would be the mother of my children. I had wet dreams about her for the entire school year and would sometimes have to leave her class and go masturbate in the restroom during class so I could be able to concentrate on completing my in class assignments. Till this day, I don't know Spanish because I studied Ms. Holiday more than I did my lessons the two years I had her in high school."

Stevie couldn't believe his brother knew exactly how he felt. He no longer felt embarrassed by confessing his feelings to his big brother. He was just about to thank his brother for talking with him when he heard his brother continue.

"However, Stevie I am going to suggest you be moved to another class because I can't have you failing a class and repeating a year of middle school. If you needed the extra year, I wouldn't mind; but because you can't control your thoughts, I am going to have to ask the headmaster to change your schedule. I think that is going to be the only solution to the problem."

"Sam, no I beg you don't do this. I will die if I don't get to see Ms. Jones each day. I love her Sam; I promise to find a way to do better in class. Please don't do this to me." Stevie begged his brother with tears in his eyes.

Sam did not want to see his brother cry. He had seen both his siblings cry too much earlier that year, and although he knew it probably was a bad idea, he weakened his resolve and decided to make a deal with his brother. "You have to end of the nine weeks to bring your average up and control your thoughts about Ms. Jones while you are in class. If you grades don't improve, then you will be placed in another class. Do you understand Stevie?"

"Yes, Sam I am going to ask if I can move to the back of the room and try to ignore Ms. Jones during task completion time. I will do my work instead of daydream about her; I can do this. I promise." Stevie said trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his brother.

"Next time you need to come to me before this gets out of hand. I know that I am not around much, but I do love you, and I am here for you. I am and always will be your big brother. Now give me your phone and let me delete these photos off of it, and I will be doing a periodic check, you need to spend more time doing your homework than mooning over Ms. Jones. Just think how heartbroken and probably physically broken you would be if her boyfriend ever found out you were lusting after his woman." Sam playfully chided his brother.

"Ms. Jones doesn't have a boyfriend. We asked her one day while we were discussing love and literature." Stevie admitted to his brother and didn't know what to think about Sam's reaction to the news. His brother's face lit up and his smile reached his eyes as he mumbled something that sounded like 'That won't be the case for much longer.' Stevie must have been hearing things and tried to disregard his brother's word as they said goodnight, and Sam left his room.

So, Ms. Jones was single. Sam thought as he headed to his room overwhelmed with the knowledge of how neglectful he had been to his sister and brother and realizing that he had to keep his pursuit of his brother's teacher a secret because he didn't want to destroy their relationship. It was unfortunate that they both had excellent taste, but Stevie was a boy, and he was a man with a man's needs, and he needed Mercedes Jones even though right now was not the best time to stage his seduction of her. But he was going to have to meet with her about Stevie, so she would allow the change in seating and to tell her what he had discussed with his brother but not going into detail. Thoughts of the next day ran through his mind as he prepared for bed at a much earlier time than he usually did. He thought back over everything that had happened, and he realized he was going to have to make some changes. Sam had been using escapism to deal with his problems, and he couldn't quite cure himself of this predilection and instead of focusing on how to make his family happier, his mind would constantly wandering back to Mercedes Jones.

A couple of hours later all was finally quiet in the Evans' household, and the two brothers who were both so alike in many ways and yet so different went to sleep in their beds with similar thoughts. Stevie went to sleep imagining how it would feel to have Ms. Jones lips on his in his first kiss. Down the hall, Sam was in his bed reliving the kiss that he shared several hours ago with Mercedes Jones. His hands instantly went to his cock as he relived his first sighting of that impeccable ass, magnificent chest, and seductive lips. Just the thoughts of those lips kissing his cock, her tiny tongue licking his pre-cum, and her mouth sucking his balls made him cum faster than ever before. He headed to his shower and changed his pajamas and got back into bed. For the first night in a year, Sam was able to go to sleep and not dream of his parents' accident; instead he dreamed of participating in several sexual escapades with Ms. Jones throughout the night which resulted in him waking up with a smile on his face the next day for the first time in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ability to type and speak words that are so confusing that I forget what I am trying to say and confuse others along the way. So, I don't own Glee or any of the quotes that I have used from the series or any songs alluded to in this chapter.**

**A/N: More alerts and followers and reviews all for the beginning of this tale. Thanks a million for your support; it truly inspires me to update the story as soon as I can. You all are my inspiration so this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

Chapter Three

That next morning Mercedes Jones was royally pissed. Having the headmaster at the school, Mr. Figgins, call her and personally remind her that she had an early meeting with a concerned guardian of one of her students was not what Mercedes was expecting after ignoring phone calls from Sam Evans until ten o'clock that night. When their house phone rang, Tina answered it and was shocked that their boss was calling for Mercedes so late at night. After talking to Mr. Figgins on the phone Mercedes realized that not only had she stayed late after work to accommodate Mr. Evans, but now she also had to come to work early to meet with him which was beyond the pale. Mercedes could admit that he was one sexy man and easy on the eyes, but she wasn't that hard up for a man that she would settle for being a notch on the bedpost on the revolving bed that represented Sam Evans' love life.

After fleeing their kiss and the instant red hot chemistry that the two shared, Mercedes could admit to herself that she was curious about her student's big brother. She looked him up on the internet and was not surprised to find pictures of him being flanked by super thin, famous, and/or rich barely clad women. She had convinced herself that he was trying to use his money and his made for sin body to seduce her into passing his brother. Her rationale behind this belief was that she looked nothing like the women he apparently consistently dated. 'Well too bad for him because no amount of money and hot sex would make me compromise my standards,' Mercedes said to herself as she locked up her car and headed into the school at seven in the morning which was an hour before classes were scheduled to begin.

* * *

After having amazing dreams and a non-nightmare filled night because of his meeting and kiss with Ms. Jones, Sam Evans had gotten to school a little before seven because he could not wait to see her the next day. Creating SuperFriendzz and turning it into Fortune 500 Company took fortitude and determination, and he was going to use those same skills to wear Mercedes Jones down. He recalled his phone call to Headmaster Figgins last night, which resulted in him having to donate more money to the school that his siblings attended, but Sam didn't mind. He would use ever weapon in his arsenal to get Mercedes Jones where he wanted her naked in his bed, in her bed, hell who was he kidding Mercedes Jones naked anywhere was his immediate heart's desire.

Sam thoughts were immediately interrupted when he noticed a striking young lady enter the school. She had her hair in a bun, glasses on, and an outfit that clearly screamed teacher. It was only when she turned around and allowed Sam to see her bottom, that he realized that the woman was Mercedes Jones. She looked totally different in her white long blouse, black cardigan, and khaki skirt that fell to her calves. She was still hot but more of a sexy secretary hot than sex riot inducing chocolate thunder hot. He could imagine both of them being in his office, and he would ask her to take off the glasses, let down her hair, and then perform a strip tease which would result in him thrusting into her repeatedly while taking her bent over his desk ….

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Evans" Mercedes repeated thinking that this man and his brother must have selective ADD. He was apparently in the fantasy land that his little brother lived in while he was in her class, and she was beginning to wonder if there was any hope for Stevie when she bit the bullet and began to wave her hand in his face to get his attention.

Sam noticed Ms. Jones waving her hands in his face and realized that he had totally zonked out and was clueless on whatever she had said which meant he was already starting the day off in the negative with her. "I am sorry Ms. Jones; my mind was elsewhere. Are we going to meet in your classroom?"

"No, we are going to use the teacher resource room, and I am going to eat my breakfast while we quote talk unquote." She told him as she led him into the teacher resource room and set down her bag containing her bagel and lox which she proceeded to fix and eat while waiting for him to speak. She really had nothing to say to this arrogant womanizer.

"Well, I talked to Stevie last night, and he admitted to me what he was problem was in your class after I confronted him. Stevie believes himself to be head over heels in love with you. He has a humungous crush on you and believes that you two are destined to be together. For all I know if he is anything like I was at his age, he's already named your future children and has saved up his allowance to buy you a ring."

"You must be joking. I would have never guessed. Most students, who have had crushes on me, are so transparent because they buy me gifts, initiate hugs, and tell me flat out. I would have never thought Stevie felt that way about me. I feel that is partially my fault." Mercedes began now trying to connect the dots on how she missed Stevie's infatuation with her. She could have talked to him or referred him to the counselor to help him deal with a common adolescent issue. She had a crush on her eighth grade biology teacher a married man who made her feel smart and caused her teenaged heart to quiver. Mr. David Martinez was the epitome of hotness and what they man did to suit should be considered illegal but instead of her crush causing her grades to lower; he inspired her to do her best so he could heap praise after praise on her for excellent work in his class.

"What do you mean partially at fault? Have you been encouraging my brother?"

"Oh, hell to the no! I can't believe what you are accusing me of. I would never take advantage of a student; that is sick and perverted. Besides what I was alluding to is that I did single him out early in the school year, and I admit I tried to fill a mother's role in his life by asking about him and encouraging him and attending his academic and athletic events to cheer him on because let's face it his family was never there. You see Stevie wrote this autobiographical essay at the beginning of the year that was so heart-rending that I burst out in tears after reading it. My roommate had to check on me because I was sobbing so loudly that she could hear me in her bedroom. Your brother had written about his life prior to your parents' accidental deaths and his life now after your tragedy. His words moved me to tears, and I paid him extra special attention to not replace a mother's love, but to help him out." Mercedes took a breath before continuing.

"Many of my former students who have workaholic or famous parents have given me the nickname second mom because I would give them time and attention at school events to brag on them and encourage them. I have never stepped over the line in any interaction that I have had with a child. I would never ever be caught in a room alone with a student or even befriend them on social network sites because I believe that there is a line that shouldn't be crossed. However, educators spend more time with children than their parents, and we have to be sensitive to children's needs and the development of those needs to help produce students that are lifelong learners who are prepared to be productive citizens."

"Can I see the essay that Stevie wrote?" Sam asked trying to process everything Mercedes was saying to him, but she had lost him with the essay that made her dissolve into tears.

"I returned it to him, so you can ask him to see it when you see him at home tonight. I guess Stevie mistook my concern and has fantasized a relationship between us. Do you think we should just adjust his schedule so that he takes language arts from my colleague on the other eighth grade team, Ms. Motta? She teaches the lower level version of the course; my course is for the top students at our school, and Ms. Motta's teaches the same standards but without the fast pace, extra projects, and advanced readings."

"I told Stevie that would be the best solution, but he doesn't want to leave your class, and we have made a deal if he doesn't pull his grades up by the end of the nine weeks, then he will be moved whether he likes it or not. We discussed ways in which he could try to reign in his fertile imagination while in your class, and he wants to be moved to the back of the classroom. I am not sure it's going to work, but I did promise him that I would give him one more chance."

"Well, I am willing to do what I must to help him out, but please no more early morning meetings and showing up hours late for afternoon meetings." Mercedes told Mr. Evans as she got up and motioned for him to do the same so they could conclude this meeting.

"I am going to try to spend more time with my siblings, and I will monitor Stevie's progress. Before I leave, I want to know if you would reconsider having dinner with me tonight?"

"Why are you insisting we have dinner together? I don't date my students' guardians. It's messy, and even if Stevie is removed from my class, I would still not date you. Besides I am sure I am definitely not your type nor do I want my face on magazines causing people to want to know who I am and why have you decided to date a black, thick woman with curves, and apparently a brain."

"Mercedes Jones I have dated women of all races before I became one of People's Top Bachelors. Before that article was written about me, I had quiet dates with a variety of women. Only now I have been so busy with work that I haven't had time to find somebody special, and the women you see me with on dates are often arranged by PR people to give my company more publicity and to help the young lady I am escorting career. I want to go out with you because you are hot and right now those curves are screaming touch me, rub me, and suck me." Sam said leaning down towards her ear and whispering the last sentence.

Sam Evans breath on her ear and neck was causing Mercedes to break out in chills, and if kissed her like he did last night, she knew she would have wet panties, and she was not about to start the school day hot and bothered. Really the gall of this sexy man she thought as she told him, "Are you out of your mind? You are certifiably crazy Sam Evans. Don't ask me out again. We will communicate through email about Stevie's progress, and if we must see each other again it will be at the end of the nine weeks." Mercedes told him as she walked out of the lounge and headed to her classroom without looking back but as always she could feel those eyes penetrating her from behind, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking back at him to challenge his gaze.

* * *

"Hey, Artie I got a special project for you to work on." Sam told his friend after arriving to his job thirty minutes later. Artie Abrams had been working with him since he started SuperFriendzz ten years ago. Artie was the technical genius and the fount of all knowledge considering the internet, social media, and directing employees to get the full productivity necessary to keep their company successful.

"What you need bro?"

"I need for you to find out everything there is to know about Mercedes Jones. She teaches at my brother's and sister's school. It seems she is a witch that has weaved a spell on both Stevie and me, and although Stevie is much too young for her, I am old enough and willing to let her have her evil way with me."

"Seriously, dude all the ass you get, and you are having me cyber stalk your new love interest. Something is twisted about this conversation. Why didn't you just use those famous Evans' eyes and charm on her and ask her for a date?"

"I have asked her out twice, and she has turned me down both times." Sam admitted to his best friend.

"Whoa, this woman has excellent taste; I bet she is brilliant, too. A teacher you say who can resist the Evans' charm. So now you want me to use the tricks that I use to get my ladies that you have ridiculed me for saying I have no game. I just can't with you Sam. I just can't." Artie teased his friend.

"Man, she is a brick house chocolate covered pocket sized Venus who is playing hard to get, and she is making me hard as hell, and I plan on tapping that ass soon. So just get me the necessary info that I need to launch my kamikaze attack on her to make her panties melt, her no's turn into yes's, and her screams of 'more Sam, more, I am coming!', a reality, and I may see about convincing the board to make you my co-CEO. You already own twenty percent of the stock of the company anyway, and I am sure we can hire some Ivy League graduates to take over some of your duties. I can't be working day and night, spending time with my siblings, and screwing Ms. Jones all night long, too." Sam said as he was finally able to follow the advice of his friends who were telling him to give Artie more responsibility and share his load. He was just so consumed about forgetting his parents' death and immersing himself in his job that he hadn't be able to see the wisdom of their counsel.

"You mean it Sam? Bout damn time, too. If Mercedes Jones got you answering a wake up call and seeing the light, then I will try to make sure this woman becomes a part of your life. I will dedicate the rest of the morning to getting the details you need in order for you to get your dream girl."

"Thanks, Artie" Sam said as he headed to his office with a sung in his heart and a light step. Little did he know that the joy he was experiencing was a temporary happiness that was about to come crushing down when he read the letter that was waiting for him on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any products, or song lyrics featured in this story.

Chapter Four

Sam Evans was in a great mood until he had begun to go through the correspondence that was piling up on his desk. He saw a document marked URGENT with his grandparents' return address, and he felt he stomach sink. His mother's family had disowned their daughter when she had gotten pregnant with him at fifteen and refused to have an abortion. They disapproved of her relationship with his father because he was someone they considered below them socially. They called him poor white trash and told his mother if she didn't agree to an abortion or adoption, that they were going to kick her out of their home. His mother was scared but she loved his dad, and the two of them moved in with his parents until Sam's dad had graduated, and his mom had turned eighteen, and then, they married when Sam was only two years old and moved into a small home of their own. Whenever he asked about the Sylvester side of his family, his mom would not tell him anything. The only reason he knew what did know about his mother's side of the family was when his dad would drink too much and tell him the story behind Sam's birth, their marriage, and the happy ending they achieved with having three amazing kids who they loved unconditionally.

Sam opened the brown envelope apprehensive over what could be inside. He read the letter and saw the pictures inside of him and various women, and when he finished the letter; Sam picked up his phone calling the number that was inside and demanding to speak to Sue Sylvester.

"I see you have received the package that my messenger has left for you." Sue told him without bothering with the customary greeting or acknowledging her first conversation with her grandson.

"Yes, I have, and I just want you to know that you must be out of your mind if you think that any judge in this country is going to grant you custody of my siblings based on your groundless accusations and innuendos. I have money and I will fight to keep my sister and brother with me at all costs. I don't care if you are best friends with every judge in this land; I will not disgrace my parents' memories or go against their wishes and allow you to have custody of my siblings. You have never had any contact with them. You are a stranger to them. You will not win." Sam told her in a voice that was icy and threatening.

"Oh, I see you have inherited more Sylvester than Evans, thank God. I am glad you are not the spineless wimp your father was, but listen I have had you followed this entire year since your parents' death, and I have enough evidence to show that you are unfit as a guardian with your work hours, partying with skanks and whores, dating every drugged out model/actress who resides or temporarily resides in New York, and add to the fact that you are only 28 years old. What judge wouldn't agree to give custody to a respectful couple like me and my Cooter, who can provide those poor children who have just lost their parents, a stable life with two retired people whose only concerns would be in providing the kids with love, time, and all the things that they need to have a happy and well-adjusted life."

"Don't you ever mention my father or my mother in anything you have to say about me, and if you ever do it again, I guarantee you will regret it. You couldn't provide your only daughter with those things; you kicked her out of the house because she wouldn't abort or give me up for adoption. Why do you want Stevie and Stacy? What, is your conscience getting to you in your old age, or are you just so evil that you hurt your daughter so much that she couldn't bear to speak you name and now you want to make sure that you hurt her children equally?" Sam asked her amazed that she was even more of a psycho bitch than his dad had described.

"You need to learn to respect your elders. But I know that even though you may have made a success of your life financially, you still don't have common sense. If you had a least bit of common sense you would have put Stevie and Stacy in a well-respected boarding school. If you would have made that decision, then I would have never petitioned the court to receive custody. However, your latest affair with your brother's teacher, who is a little nobody from Ohio, fat, and black, is beyond the pale. I will use ever weapon that is in the Sylvester arsenal to skewer you and make sure that your perversion doesn't touch those kids. Look at the last picture in the envelope. You are kissing that woman in the parking lot of her job. I can't wait to mail that picture to every newspaper and tabloid in America. I am sure she will drop you after you cause her to lose her job, but still I can't trust your taste in women. Who knows you might marry some inferior woman and try to set her up as a mother figure to my other grandchildren. I will not tolerate that. Your grandfather, Cooter, drilled into your mother's head the purity of our bloodlines and how we are descended from the Pilgrims who arrived on the Mayflower. Our social standing is New York is on par with the Vanderbilt, Astor, DuPont, and Rockefeller's families. You have money now, but you are still nouveau riche and do not have the clout and ties that Cooter and I share. Plus, there will be no black babies born into our family. So, I would suggest you wear condoms until you finish your shameful fornication with Ms. Jones. She probably will trap you into marriage like your father did with my …"

"Listen hear you evil witch. I told you to not mention my parents again, and you will not refer to Ms. Jones in your racist "old money" insults either. Go ahead and petition the court. You are too old to be considered relevant or mentally agile to deal with two adolescents. This is one fight you are not going to win."

"I am not as old as you think. Your mother wanted to make me a grandmother at 36 like we were some ghetto family living in Harlem instead of the upper eastside of Manhattan. It just wasn't done. I am only 64 years old and Cooter is only 67. Our doctors have given reports that we are both in excellent shape both physically and mentally. Do you think that I would actually besmirch my family's name and embark upon a lawsuit that I was actually afraid of losing? I am going to beat you Sam Evans, and I can't wait till the day when Cooter and I have adopted Stevie and Stacy, and they wear the last name of Sylvester. With their blonde hair and light colored eyes, they are fine examples of the Aryan race, and with the test scores showing Stevie's genius like intellect but yet he is a failing a class under your guidance and Stacy soon becoming a young woman with female issues, I am more than 100 percent positive that I will win. Count on it Sam." Sue told him as she hung the phone up after her last remark.

Sam threw the phone at the window after Sue hung up on him. He was angry and felt like breaking something. He could not believe the audacity of that woman. No way in hell was she going to get custody of his sister and brother. He would not dishonor his parents and have that prejudiced and hate-filled woman win this battle. He knew he had to calm down and call his friend and lawyer, Mike Chang to apprise him of the situation and get legal advice.

After spending the rest of the morning with Mike, the board, and later Artie, Sam was able to see some light at the end of the tunnel. Artie was named co-CEO of SuperFriendzz Inc., and Sam was going to start taking some of his vacation time that had piled up since he hadn't taken a vacation since the company went public. The other suggestions that Mike made to help his case all stemmed from his personal life, and the radical changes that he was going to have to make going from paparazzi playboy to family man. Several of the ideas that Mike came up with, when he heard about the pictures of Sam and Mercedes, were reliant on Mercedes Jones' cooperation. Artie's investigation of Ms. Jones revealed that the woman was close to perfection, and if Sam's actions were to lead to her becoming fired and her reputation ruined, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Mercedes did not know what was going on. All she knew was that Headmaster Figgins had allowed her to take her lunch break and planning period off campus because Mr. Evans had an emergency situation that required her presence at his corporate office. She was told that Mr. Evans was sending a car for her, and that the car would return with her before her next class period. Mercedes was appalled, but she knew that ignoring the calls and texts that Sam had been sending her was maybe not the best solution for her problem with the man. However, just as he did last night, he went to her boss to get her to do what he wanted, and she was tired of this particular power play. The ride to the corporate headquarters did not take long at all, and Mercedes was a little in awe as she stared at the skyscraper building and began to enter to the office suite. She was directed by the reception and immediately ushered to the elevator with Mr. Evans' personal assistant who had to use a card in the elevator to unlock the executive level floor. When she was announced and guided into the CEO's office, she was shocked to see two other gentlemen in the room with Sam Evans.

"Ms. Jones, I would love to introduce to you to Mike Chang, my attorney, and Artie Abrams, my co-CEO." Sam said as Mike shook hands with Mercedes followed by Artie's lingering handshake. Sam cleared his throat to prompt Artie to let go of Mercedes' small and dainty hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Mercedes said looking at one man to the other still in confusion about her presence in this meeting.

"Likewise," Mike uttered as he immediately took his seat.

"The pleasure is all mine," Artie uttered as he gazed up and down Mercedes' figure and could fully appreciate Sam's fine taste in women. If she keeps turning Sam down, Artie thought, 'I will definitely try to woo that fine, perfected chocolate goddess for myself.'

Sam seeing the look in his best friend's eyes gave him a look that said I will talk to you later. "Mercedes, I know you are wondering why I have called you here, but instead of telling you word for word what has transpired since I came to work this morning. I would like for you to listen this recorded telephone conversation that I had this morning after receiving this letter from my grandmother." Sam explained as he urged Mercedes to sit down at the conference table in his office suite before pressing play.

After listening to the recording, Sam could see that Mercedes went from shocked, to embarrassed, to angry in a matter of minutes. When she heard the part about tricking Sam into marriage by becoming pregnant, he was sure Mercedes was going to pick up the laptop and throw it into the wall. As a security feature, all calls made in the SuperFriendzz office were monitored and recorded to prevent industrial espionage and other fraudulent practices. Sam knew that Mercedes was going to be ticked off, but he needed her help to guarantee that his grandparents did not get custody of his siblings, and he was willing to use every trick as his disposal.

"OH, HELL TO THE NO!" Mercedes screamed after Sue had hung up the phone on Sam. "Let me see the pictures now." She demanded as the package was given to her. When she saw the damaging photo, all she could think about were her parents', students', and friends' reactions. She was feeling every extreme of emotion as she thought 'how I could have gotten myself tangled up in this situation.'

"Mercedes I have been advised by Mike that the only way to prevent Sue from having the satisfaction of ruining your reputation is to provide this press release to all the media outlets to circumvent the potential damage and fall-out of those pictures been released with an article speculating on the inappropriateness of our relationship." Sam told her as he gave her their picture with an article stating that two of them were madly in love and had been dating for several months, and now the two were willing to go public because Sam had marriage in mind. The article contained a brief biography of her and how they met because she was one of his brother's teachers at Crestview Academy.

Mercedes read the article and realized that it was the best solution, but she was not happy about the situation at all. "If you all think it's for the best, you can release the article, and I hope the Crestview ruling board will not ask for my resignation after seeing the other pictures if Sue releases the ones of us kissing; even though, we would have out scooped her. Can I go back to work?'

"No!" All three shouted in response. Mercedes looked at one stunned face to the other.

"Why, do you need me to stay? I have agreed to participate in a lie to cover up another lie and frankly I think that is all I need to do. Since the moment I met you Sam Evans, you have been nothing but a constant source of irritation. But, because your grandmother is a racist, elitist bigot, I can't believe that she would be a better guardian than you, so I have agreed to help by allowing you to print that article, and for now that is all I am willing to do."

"Sam has petitioned the courts for the legal adoption of his siblings, which in any other case would be totally unnecessary; however, with his grandparents beating him to the punch, this is the only way that he can guarantee that he keeps full custody of Stevie and Stacy. However based on his grandparents' allegations of Sam's playboy lifestyle preventing him from being mature and responsible to provide a safe and loving home for his teenaged brother and preteen sister, we are going to need you as character witness and a steady fixture in both Sam's life and his siblings." Mike explained before Sam could alienate Mercedes by heatedly responded to her remarks.

"So, you want me to not only allow the lie, but to live the lie and pretend to be Sam's girlfriend. Did Sam not reveal to you how we came to know each other in the first place? I can't see how Sam and I pretending to have a relationship is going to go well with Stevie. I love that boy and hurt for all the pain he has experienced, and I know that being uprooted and placed into his grandparents' custody would be bring more pain into his life, but I don't want to think about his reaction to the news that I am seriously dating his brother."

"Well, he is going to see the article in the paper, so he will have to be told the truth about our relationship. I think everybody, but Stacy should know. The truth behind our relationship should only be between the five of us. Artie is here because he knows the truth already and had to be a part of this plan." Sam told her.

"How does Artie know the truth about our non-relationship?"

"Because I may have mentioned to him that I was thinking about pursuing you and asked him to do a little digging to help me out with winning your heart." Sam hedged his explanation.

"Sam Evans I am not going to dignify that supposed confession with a suitable response of you are freaking crazy. I told you that I was not getting involved with you, and no matter what Artie discovered that plan would have surely failed. I am going to pretend to be your girlfriend, so you can change the public's perception of your reputation, and after you are able to adopt your siblings, we can end said relationship. I need to get back to work and process all this in my brain. This is just too unbelievable. You three are totally unbelievable. I just can't with you all right now." Mercedes said as she got up to leave.

"Well, I think its best that you come over for dinner tonight, and I can introduce you to Stacy, and we both can explain the situation to Stevie. After Stevie goes to bed we can discuss the logistics of this relationship." Sam told her as he followed her outside the office to the elevator using his card to activate the elevator to take them downstairs.

"Are you going to text me the directions to your place?" Mercedes asked as she headed to the door.

"I plan to pick you up and to bring you back home." Sam told her as they left the building and he led her to the waiting car and driver.

"How do you know where I live?" Mercedes asked him realizing that he was crowding her into the car.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Artie was very thorough in his research of you, and I know you live with your colleague Tina and everything that is factual about you. However, what I am interested in most is not something that can be found in public record." Sam said as he kissed her briefly on the lips. Their top lips clung to each other briefly as she looked at him with I can't believe you doe eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you, Sam Evans, but if you use your head for once, you will realize putting your lips on my face is what got you in trouble the first time." Mercedes said as she tried to ignore the thrill of feeling his lips on her had caused. She had to get back to work; she didn't have time for this.

"I will see you later on tonight." Sam said as he reluctantly let her go without telling her that he didn't give a fuck. He wanted Mercedes Jones and his family in tact, and he was willing to devote every fiber of his being to make the two of them a reality. If a five second no tongue kiss could make him hard as a brick and horny as a man on a double dose of Viagra, then he can only imagine what seeing her naked, as she kissed her way down his body, and put her tongue on his dick would do to him. He could imagine her luscious juicy lips giving him a decadent blow job before finishing him off by riding him in a reverse cowboy, so he could watch that ass go up and down and round and round while he smacked those cheeks until they turned red. Sam realized he could feel his pre-cum wet his pants and either he had to get his mind out of the gutter or go to the restroom and quickly rub one out before he embarrassed himself.

He had left Mike and Artie in his office. Just thinking about Artie had caused his erection to leave and a possessive anger replaced his lust-filled thoughts of him and Mercedes screwing like there was no tomorrow. He was going to have to lay some ground rules down with his new co-CEO. The first one being that Mercedes Jones was his and off limits to both his friends. Mike could pretend to be smooth, but Sam noticed his eyes straying to Mercedes' goodies periodically during that meeting; although, he was not overt in his staring as Artie was. Sam thought as he hurried inside to nip whatever fantasies his buddies were having about his woman in the bud. Shit, he was going to do more than nip; he was going to uproot their interests. Mercedes Jones was his whether she realized it or not, and he was going upstairs to remind his buddies of this fact.

* * *

**A/N: I was getting depressed about the direction of the story because I was like didn't I just do the same plot with my other story Those Green Eyes, and it took a lot of internal battle in deciding to complete this story. So I broked down the similarities and differences between the two and realized that while they are several common elements, the two stories are very different. Sam and Mercedes are different. There will be no Quinncedes or Quick, but I can't promise no Tartie or Tike hmmm! That was a hint. We will see how this story will unfold, but I hope you will continue to follow the story which begins rated T like Those Green Eyes and will evolve into a M story later. I should have put that in the summary and initially rated it as T and changed the rating when it became M. Just laziness on my part. Thanks again for the amazing follows, favorites, and reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee and none of the television shows or other private copyrighted ideas or things that are included in this work of fiction.**

Chapter Five

"Mr. Evans…" Mercedes began as she followed him from her front door to his car that was parked outside on the busy city street.

"You have got to get in the habit of calling me, Sam, Mercedes." He interrupted as he took in her outfit for the evening. She had changed from her sexy librarian look into black skinny jeans, a leopard print shirt, and a black leather jacket. She looked hot and sexy, and Sam had to force himself to concentrate on driving her to his home and not giving in to his natural urges of wanting to touch the velvety smoothness of her glowing skin.

"Sam, Mr. Evans, whatever I will try to do better, but I am little apprehensive about tonight. I don't see why we can't tell Stacy and my roommate, Tina, the truth behind our relationship. When Tina sees that article in the paper, she is going to know that some of its lies. She knows how hard I have been trying to set up a meeting with you, and I will admit that I have called you all kinds of names when I kept getting put off by you. Can't I at least tell her what's going on? I hate having to lie to my best friend."

"Can you tell her half of the truth like when we finally met, sparks flew and that it was love at first sight?" He paused looking at the eye rolls and smirk of disbelief that framed her pouty lips. "You can also tell her that I am seriously considering marrying you, and we thought it best to mislead people on the length of our relationship because we don't want people to think that you are pregnant or that we haven't known each other long enough. Honestly, even though I didn't answer your calls that I have been getting since September, I heard your voice mails, and the timbre of you voice suggested that you would be sexy. So, I am considering our phone tag the beginning of our relationship, and that will make what you saying a series of half-truths instead of complete lies."

"More like lust at first sight. I still don't think it's a good idea to keep this from Stacy and Tina, but hopefully you will soon have custody of your siblings, and I can go back to my life of being a little nobody from Ohio."

"Mercedes, I wish you didn't have to hear those words, but you and I both know that you are not a little nobody from Ohio. From the moment I first set eyes on you, I knew that you were someone I would like to know, and after kissing you, I knew that I would have to kiss those lips again and again until I got my fill of you. Even though you may pretend to be in a relationship with me, I am going to be honest with you and tell you that I am not pretending. I want you, I desire you, and I need you."

"Sam, even though I don't side with your grandmother, I kind of agree with her assessment of your character. You are going to have to earn a place in my life by being the kind of guardian that your sister and brother need. You are going to have to be a better man, and if you can rise to the occasion, I may consider giving you a chance. But I am going to warn you, I am not a booty call, mistress, or whore. You ain't tapping this ass without having a relationship with me, and I am not talking about a pretend relationship so you can keep your siblings."

"Mercedes, my life has being going from extremes highs to extreme lows since my parents' deaths. I know I was in the wrong burying myself in work and ignoring my brother and sister. I just couldn't stand some days to look at Stacy because she reminded me so much of mom. Every time I saw her face I thought about my mother who was gone, and my sister who would no longer have her mother and father in her life. My mom's friend, Emma, agreed to stay with us, and I was confident that Stacy could go to her and talk because they were so close before our parents' accident. I realize now that I have the chance of losing both her and Stevie, how wrong I have been and how working late and staying out late to avoid them is not helping them or me. I would do anything to keep my siblings with me. I love them, and I am going to change not only for them but for myself, and I realize that their happiness and well-being is most important, and I can't imagine my life without them or having them live with our evil grandparents."

"Ok, Sam, I will do my best to help you all. Just don't make me cry. You already know how Stevie got me crying, and I don't want to mother another Evans' male." She told him trying to bring some levity into the situation.

"Woman, I don't want your mothering; I don't have an Oedipus complex. So like Stevie any attempt of mothering will only result in me wanting you. However, I do prefer your compassion than your anger and resentment. I can see why Stevie thinks you are perfect."

"Speaking of Stevie, what did you tell him about me coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I told both him and Stacy that I was bringing my girlfriend to dinner."

"Oh, Sam, you didn't. You didn't tell Stevie that it was me or tell him about the whole custody thing?"

"I haven't had enough time. As soon as you left, I had to get my work calendar squared away so that Artie could take over while I am on extended leave; even though, I won't be coming in to work; I realized that I will still have to do some work from home. By the time I had left the office, it was already after five. I called them on the phone before coming to pick you up to let them know that I would be coming home for dinner." Sam confessed conveniently leaving out that part of his afternoon was spent with him threatening Artie and Mike and warning them against attempting to pursue her. He was not that stupid to open up that particular can of worms.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Mercedes said as she got out of his automobile and walked with him to the door of his home.

Sam opened the door and was surprised to see his siblings waiting to meet his guest in the great room. He had taken Mercedes' jacket and hung it up in the closet, and he heard Stevie's shocked 'What the fuck!', and Sam realized Mercedes was right that he should have prepared his little brother.

Emma turned beet red and Stacy giggled. Sam felt he should say something to Stevie about his language, but he also realized embarrassing his brother in front of his crush was not in his best interest. So, he quickly introduced Mercedes to Emma who was still blushing and had excused herself following the introduction. "And this beautiful and enchanting young lady is my sister, Stacy." Sam said as Stacy shook hands with Mercedes glowing with a smile on her face. Sam had missed his sister's warmth and her smiles, and he was at a place now that he could see Stacy as Stacy and not as his mom's mini me.

"Of course you already know my brother, Stevie, so I guess we should head to the dining room. Something smells delicious. What did Emma prepare for us tonight?" Sam asked Stacy after acknowledging the stink-eye and shade casting look that Stevie was giving to him and Mercedes.

Stacy the effervescent chatterbox described the meal and went on to be the perfect hostess. Stevie said nothing nor ate anything. Every time Mercedes answered Stacy's questions he would look like he wanted to say something, but his eyes never left Mercedes' face throughout the whole dinner. Sam was about to pull his brother to the side, but he caught Mercedes' expression and her subtle shaking of the head which signaled him to just wait for their obvious confrontation.

On the other hand, Stacy was so thrilled to not have just one meal with her family but also two meals in a row that she was on top of the world. When Sam told them that he was taking a break from work and was going to spend more time with them, she was so giddy she almost jumped up and down in her seat in response. Her conversation mostly focused on Mercedes, and the two quickly begin to bond over clothes, music, and hair extensions. She was happy to have another female to go shopping with because although Emma was a dear, she dressed like a character from the television show _Mad Men_. Stacy loved Mercedes' outfit that she wore tonight, and even though they had to wear uniforms for school, she still liked to shop and stay current with styles like most girls her age. Stacy was so immersed in her conversation with Mercedes that she didn't notice Stevie's lack of appetite and lack of involvement in the dinner conversations.

"I would be happy to take you to shopping on Saturday if it is alright with you Sam?" Mercedes asked already enjoying Stacy's company which help to alleviate her anxiety over the steady penetrating glance of Stevie Evans.

"Only if I can come, too," Sam replied which was met with overt objection from both girls. "Oh, well Stevie and I will find something to do like a video game marathon to keep us occupied until you two are finished, and we can meet you and go bowling and eat pizza. An Evans family outing sounds sweet, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Stacy yelled.

"Hell, no," Stevie said as he got up from the table and ran to his room. He couldn't take any more of the bullshit that was going on at the table. His brother and his teacher were dating. Why didn't Sam tell him after listening to his confession of his feelings towards his teacher last night? How long had this been going on? He felt sure that they had just met and now they were dating, his brother was taking time off of work, and he was including his crush in their family outings. It felt like Sam was trying to rub their relationship in his face.

Mercedes got up to go after him, but Sam told her to stay with Stacy that he needed to talk to Stevie. So, Mercedes and Stacy began to clear away the table, wash dishes, and absentmindedly talk about their favorite television shows. Both girls' thoughts were on what was going on with Stevie and Sam, but they did fill the awkward time discussing other topics like the stores that they wanted to hit on their shopping trip.

Meanwhile in Stevie's room, Sam was trying to ignore the tears in his brother's eyes and decided to tell his brother the truth in terms that he could understand, but he knew eventually Stevie was going to have to accept his and Mercedes' relationship. "Stevie, I need you to listen to me. What I have to tell you is the hardest thing that I have to say since our parents' death, but there is a reason why I am dating Mercedes." Sam began getting his brother's attention. When Sam realized that Stevie felt the seriousness of his tone and was listening, he began an edited account of all that had transpired that day. By the time he got to the pictures of him and Mercedes, he felt Stevie tense back up, but when Sam told him how Mercedes refused to date him because he was her student's guardian. Stevie relaxed, and although Sam could tell, Stevie was not enamored of the plan; he began to ask questions and agreed along with his brother that they were willing to do everything to stay together.

"Sam, I understand why you have to change your reputation, and I understand because of the damaging photos that Ms. Jones must also participate to keep her reputation, but you know this is going to be hard on me seeing you two together pretending to be a couple and acting like its fine with me, and real, and convincing Stacy that you are in love with her is going to hurt like hell. It's like a Catch 22 situation, on the one hand I am overjoyed that I will be seeing her more outside of school, but then on the other hand, I realize I have to watch you make googly eyes at her, kiss her, and touch her. I am willing to do everything to make sure we stay here with you Sam, but right now you are not my favorite person in the world. This wouldn't be happening if you would have manned up and took care of us properly after our parents' death. We needed you, and you were so obsessed with work and partying with pretty young things that you basically ignored Stacy and me. I took up for your slack with Stacy, but I am no longer taking this shit from your Sam. I love you, but right now I don't like you, and you are going to have to give me some time to process all of this."

"Mercedes told me basically the same thing, and what Stacy said last night already made me aware of how shitty my behavior has been. I am manning up now, and I promise to be a better brother, but I am going to need your help. You are going to have to communicate with me and tell me how you are feeling, and I am going to be around, so I can't ignore you guys' needs. Right now as always, you two are the most important people in my life, and I am willing to risk everything to make sure we stay together."

"Talk is cheap Sam. I will believe it when I see it. However, part of me is hoping that you won't change so I will still have a chance with Ms. Jones, but I will go along with the plan. I know you kissed her before you knew how I felt about her, but I saw her first."

"Stevie you can't call dibs on a grown woman. However, I have had to fight Mike and Artie about their interests in her earlier today. Are you going to make me have to fight my little bro, too?"

"Well, I think we should let Ms. Jones decides which man she like best. All is fair in love and war right."

"If you were ten years older, then maybe I would take your suggestion seriously, but I am not having this conversation with you until you are least eligible to vote. Don't be disrespecting Ms. Jones in class or while she is in our home. Remember, she has done nothing to deserve the shady looks you were giving her all night. And you need to get up and eat." Sam said after hearing his brother's stomach growl while hugging him and wondering if this idea was going to go as smoothly as he had planned.

"Now, you need to apologize to all the ladies for your potty mouth and disrespectful behavior. If you want to get back on your beloved Ms. Jones' good side, I suggest you do so immediately, and I never want to hear you disrespect Emma or another adult young man." Sam said knowing that he had to discipline Stevie and make him aware of the zero tolerance he had for this type of behavior.

"Alright, Sam," Stevie said bashfully realizing that he had been rude in front of Emma for two consecutive days, and he really needed to get his act together if he was really going to pursue his extremely long goal of winning over Ms. Jones. He was sure Sam was going to stuff it up with Ms. Jones because that is what he did with all of his relationships; he wasn't fooled by his brother's insistence of a pretend relationship. He could see his brother looking at Ms. Jones like he wanted to take all of her clothes off because she looked sexy as hell in the leopard print shirt and skinny jeans which framed her luscious behind and almost made him want to "accidentally" touch it when she hugged him after he apologized to her for his behavior. After saying goodnight to him and Stacy, Sam left to take Ms. Jones home, and Stevie went to his bedroom with many thoughts in heads all centering around his favorite fantasy material his teacher who had given him permission to call her Mercedes when they were outside of school because that is what Stacy called her as well.

* * *

"Mercedes, you can't go around hugging Stevie like that. It gives him ideas." Sam said as he assisted her into the SUV.

"Are you serious Sam?" She asked and saw his nod. "Maybe you are right, Sam, I was just not thinking. I was so happy that you two got a chance to talk things out, so that when he came back out and he ate from his plate that Stacy and I saved for him and apologized to both Emma and me, I couldn't help myself. I thought that ruffling his hair would signal to him that I saw him as a little boy. A little boy with an unexpected potty mouth which I am going to assume he gets from his big brother."

"I will not admit to anything, but he still wants you. I can't say I blame him. He is confident that I am going to screw my chances up with you, but right now with the stakes so high; I won't stuff things up like Stevie thinks I am going to do."

"I guess I am going to have to use the extrinsic motivation strategies that I use in the classroom for problem students on you to ensure that you toe the line and will be fully transformed from exciting superrich playboy to steady loyal family man. What do you think will be a suitable reward to give you for every time you toe the line?" Mercedes asked him half jokingly.

"I think your kisses or your mouth, tongue, and or lips anywhere on my body would make me do just about anything." Sam said lowering his voice and focusing in on her mouth as the words flowed from his lips without any inhibition.

"Sam, you are too much." Mercedes said shaking her head to clear her thoughts, but the burning that his words and his gaze on her mouth made her stomach feel was not as easy to dispel.

"See, I am already wearing you down; by next week, I am sure you are going to be able to admit that you like me. That is why I see no point in telling Stacy and Tina the truth. It is written all over my face the feelings that I have for you, and I am sure we won't have to convince anybody that I want to pursue you."

"I just don't like the deceit, but I will abide by your wishes. If Stacy and/or Tina were called to testify or give an interview, I wouldn't want them to lie. We had to tell Stevie the truth; even though, I still don't think it helped. I am seriously thinking that he needs to be placed in Ms. Motta's class. When that article comes out and if your grandmother releases those pictures, it could make things sticky at work. During the time that we have to spend together to convince everyone of our relationship, I could work with Stevie on the accelerated aspects of the course, so he won't be behind next year in ninth grade. "

"Stevie is going to reject this recommendation and probably pitch a fit. Let's just wait and see what my grandmother will do. Crestview doesn't have any policy about our situation. Mike checked every by-law and the wording of your contract. Because Stevie's grades are so low, there is no way that Headmaster Figgins could think our relationship with each other is resulting in Stevie receiving special attention. However, I do believe he is going to think that we have had an argument and that I have been using him to get you to talk with and meet me, and I am to blame for that not you. With all the money that I donate to that school and pay in fees, I am sure Figgins will be quick to forgive my unorthodox way of getting what I want from you through him."

"Sam Evans there is no word for what you truly are. I am beginning to think that I am crazy for agreeing to participate in this arrangement with you. I could have gone home to my mom and dad and listen to them tell me I told you so and allowed them to baby me until they threaten me with getting a certificate in dental assisting, and then I would be ready to fly the coop again because even your presence is better than watching people spit in cups or looking at their messed up teeth and smelling their bad breath."

"We really need to take some time to get to know each other so all our dates won't be family ones. I realized that the facts that are on the computer are not enough, and I am just discovering that there is a quirky side of you that I find absolutely enchanting." Sam admitted as he parked in front of her apartment building.

"I am not going to dignify that statement with a response." Mercedes said as she prepared to walk up to her building's entrance only to be stalled by Sam as he pulled her into his body, and she began to realize just how big his hands were. His extended hand span on her waist resulted in his thumb being under her breast and his pinky touching her ass. The things she could have him do with those hands were beginning to flash in vivid pictures in her mind that she didn't even hear him ask if he could go up to her apartment. She just allowed him to follow her to her door as she nervously put the key in the lock.

Sam didn't want to risk having another photograph taken that would be included in his grandmother's arsenal of "evidence" or have Stevie see a picture of the two of them kissing that night, so he suggested that he kissed Mercedes goodnight in her apartment instead of outside her building. When she didn't say yes or no, he just guided her to the stairs and to the door of her apartment and assumed that she was willing to give him a kiss in the privacy of her home. As soon as she opened the door, he pressed into her body and switched their positions so that her body was pressed against the door. He began to kiss her slowly relishing her lips as he did in their first kiss, and he was just about to press his tongue inside when he heard a gasp and turned around to see a petite Asian lady.

Mercedes didn't hear the gasp, and she was just about to pull Sam's head down, so they could continue kissing when she opened her eyes and saw that Sam was looking in the other direction at Tina. After introducing Sam to Tina and rushing him out the door, Mercedes spent a good portion of the night telling Tina a very loosely based tale summarizing her romance with Sam. Mercedes was grateful for her writing skills that she used at this moment to craft a tale that was both sexy and romantic because Tina loved reading category romances. By the end of Mercedes' fairy tale, she had her best friend gushing and agreeing to keep hum about their relationship which in Tina's mind was too romantic for words. She always loved the story in which the reformed Alpha male fell for the nerdy nontraditional beauty, and Mercedes gushed over Sam because in the last day he had finally given her something to gush about. She was not in love with Sam Evans, but she could admit that she was at least beginning to like him as well as lust after those big hands and big lips and she remembered his past erection well enough to know that he had big dick. The only question in her mind was whether or not he knew how to work what he had been so generously blessed with. Mercedes went to sleep that night wondering if she would ever give him and herself the chance to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all you beautiful and supportive people who take the time to read my little story and review. All the new people who have taken the time to favorite and follow me, please be patient with me. I write mostly from personal experience and a highly developed imagination. What is so funny about the story is Stevie's cursing. My nieces and nephews at Stevie's age cursed all the time but never in my presence. My sisters had to tell me all about their potty mouth, and I was still surprised last year to hear that my gifted students even the shy ones admit that they cursed at school as well, so I think that I am doing justice to Stevie's character. I also had the same gifted boy who admitted to cursing develop a crush on me last year and its still hard to write from Stevie's POV because I am trying to get in the mind of a teenaged boy, and this makes writing this story more challenging than my previous work. The next chapter will deal with more Mercedes interaction with the Evans the good, the bad, and the ugly, and Tina may even have more of voice. By the time I get to Mercedes' POV, the chapter has already written itself, so maybe chapter seven will focus more on her and how she is truly dealing with everything that is going on. A brief timeline for the story is needed for all of us so when I start talking about months in the future, you will be able to say ok that makes sense and not WTF! Mercedes began calling Sam in September when the school year was two weeks in session. They were supposed to meet in the beginning of October, but he didn't show. And the beginning of November is when this story is set. So, Sam will be taking off work until the New Year. Whew that felt like I was writing another chapter. I may update again later today because I am at a loose end and have the freedom to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything that is valuable in this chapter especially the songs mentioned, or I would be rich and sitting somewhere on a cruise ship or a tropical island and not in this rain infested part of the world.**

**A/N: Thanks to hgabul1 who suggested that Stevie needed to find a love of his own which inspired the some of the second half of this chapter. However, I have future plans for Stevie that will occur around Thanksgiving in future chapters. It is like some of my reviewers have already read my outline and know where I am going. I have to stop being so predictable. Thanks for your critiques and suggestions. Like I told gurlchocolate if your suggestions inspire me, I will include them in a subsequent chapter with a proper shout out. Please review I accept constructive criticism, because I give it all the time and relish hearing from all you who enjoy the story. Thanks again to my amazing Beta Reesie who can make sense of my writing and gets it up and published in the blink of an eye. That last chapter took me three hours to proofread, and I know I still had errors.**

Chapter Six

Sam couldn't believe that Mercedes had agreed to go out to dinner with him alone. He had texted her the next morning asking how her conversation with Tina had gone. She had replied that everything went well. He then asked her if she would like to go out for dinner for what felt like the hundred time, and he was pleasantly surprised by her agreement. It was Friday, and he was enjoying his first day off of work, and he called Artie to see if he could go through his research on Mercedes to figure out the perfect place to take her on their first date.

Artie pointed out "that his girl" had a hankering for traditional soul food, and that Sam should take her to Sylvia's Restaurant and maybe go next door to the lounge to listen to some music if the evening went well. Artie assured him that this was the best place in Harlem to go for good food, and Sam was suspicious, but he trusted Artie with his advice thinking that this place was probably better than the trendy places he took his other dates to which was always surrounded by paparazzi, and he knew Mercedes would not like that atmosphere at all. Sam was still wondering if Artie's suggestions were a set up so that he could fail to impress Mercedes. Artie knew that Sam didn't go to Harlem much and that Sam's dancing could only be deemed socially acceptable if he along with the rest of the witnesses were drunk. But Artie assured him that if he wanted to sabotage Sam that he would suggest taking Mercedes out for fried chicken and waffles. So, Sam agreed and made the necessary arrangements to take Mercedes out.

Meanwhile several of their stockholders were not happy about the recent changes to the management of SuperFriendzz, and Sam had to talk to, pander, and respond to allegations of a possible takeover attempt, embezzlement rumors, and other concerns the rest of the day. He ignored all calls that stemmed from the article in the morning's paper concerning his romance with Mercedes. He had even seen his grandmother's attempt to call him, and he called and asked Mike for his advice on dealing with that wretched woman. Mike told him to return her call and suggest that all further conversation be handled between their attorneys, and Sam did that only to be cursed out by Granny Sue as he had taunted her in his greeting.

"Sam, what the hell are you thinking posting that ridiculous article of your booty call in this morning edition of the New York Times? Do you honestly not know who you are dealing with? I told you to break up with her, but no you go ahead and do the opposite. This is totally unsuitable. I heard about your attempt to sue to formalize your custody of your siblings by adopting them, and I don't care to warn you that it will be of no use. You don't want to unleash the full fury of the Sylvesters little boy and your implausible attraction and continued romance with the possibility of marriage to that Jones girl is going to make you regret the day you were born."

"Granny Sue, you can go on and on with your insults but my attorney has advised me to stop to communicating with you. You can contact me through my attorney." Sam said and he caught an earful of her curses as he hung up the phone grateful that Mike had alleviated some of his stress in having to do with that psycho. The research that Mike, his private investigator, and Artie (with his computer hacking skills) were digging up on the Sylvester family was astounding. Sam knew that he if was going to win any custody battle against them that he had to be warned, armed, and ready for battle.

Later that afternoon, Sam enjoyed picking his siblings up from school and taking them out to get a treat before heading home. He wanted to make sure that he asked about their day and had family time before he had to get ready for his date with Mercedes. Stacy was all excited about the date, but Stevie's expression revealed his opinion, and Stacy confronted her brother about his attitude which resulted in him going to his room. Sam explained to Stacy about Stevie's crush on Mercedes and that she should be sensitive to her brother as he came to grips about his and Mercedes' relationship. He told her that was the reason why he and Mercedes had tried to keep their relationship a secret, knowing that once his sister hit school tomorrow there would be chatter about the article.

Stacy agreed to take it easy on Stevie and said in an exasperated voice, "Boys," before heading out to the kitchen to assist Emma with dinner.

* * *

Sam was happy that Mercedes appeared to be having a great time at dinner. She convinced him to try the collard greens, macaroni cheese, and fried pork chops that she had ordered for the both of them. And Sam was surprised that he actually enjoyed the food. "This macaroni and cheese is almost as good as mine." She told him after he bragged that the macaroni and cheese was his favorite dish of the night.

"You can cook macaroni and cheese like this?" Sam asked trying to figure out a way to wheedle an invitation out of her to taste her cooking. He had been enjoying their conversation as they discussed their favorite films, musicians, and things to do in New York City.

"Baby, my macaroni cheese is so good that I have been offered bribes by many of people to get the secret for my recipe which I got from my own grandmother who was from Albany, Georgia. That is where I get my hankering for soul food from. My granny can cook the best collards, dressing which is what you in the North call stuffing, fried chicken, and macaroni cheese that you could ever dream of tasting. We only get to eat it every other year at Thanksgiving. My family splits the holidays with each set of grandparents. My mom's people are from Ohio, and my dad's family is from Georgia. So, that is why I rarely get to eat this kind of food. My mother is not a cook, and most of our family dinners are catered by her sister who owns a catering business in Columbus, Ohio. Wow, I am monopolizing the conversation." Mercedes said as she realized that dinner was over and their desserts of red velvet cake for her and peach cobbler for Sam was being brought out.

"Oh, no I could listen to you talk you all night." Sam said enjoying finding out more about Mercedes. She had convinced him earlier to order the peach cobbler because he told her that his favorite dessert was apple pie, and she said that he had tried to the cobbler which was sinfully delicious as she had to order her favorite the red velvet cake.

"Ooh," Mercedes said as her lip licked the cream cheese icing from her lips that drew his attention from his delicious dessert to her delicious lips, and the sight of her whipping her tongue out and licking the white creamy texture with obvious relish made him think of what else that she could be licking off her lips with the same color, and his thoughts went downhill from there. He was silent throughout the dessert noticing that her red wrap around dress matched the cake in color, and she was truly beautiful. He had appreciated her sexiness, but her true beauty was on display when she described her family. He could sense her love for her family, and he was happy that fate gave him the opportunity to get to know this woman.

After dinner, they agreed to go to the lounge to work off some of the calories from that delicious dinner, and Sam was not shocked to see her grooving to the music before they had found their seats and ordered after dinner drinks. He enjoyed the reggae music but was not ready to attempt his first dance until he had partaken of some liquid courage. By the time their drink orders had arrived and were drunk, a slow song was being played, and Sam led Mercedes to dance floor dancing to Bob Marley's "I Shot the Sheriff." The two continued to dance as R&B slow jams were the three next songs that the DJ decided to play starting with Usher's "Climax" followed by Miguel's "Adorn" and ending with Trey Songz's "Heart Attack."

The date was going perfectly; he had Mercedes in his arms and all his worries were melting away. Sam begrudgingly realized that Artie had mad skills when the music changed, and Mercedes began to gyrate to beat as another Trey Songz's song featuring TI was being played "2 Reasons". He could not keep up with her after one R&B hit was played after another, so he just got behind her and tried to sway to the music. Eventually when some more reggae music began to play, he realized that he needed to sit down and enjoy watching Mercedes get her groove on than to repeatedly feel that ass grinding into his already blatant erection. He enjoyed another drink, and after the music changed again to R&B slow jams, he risked one final dance with her before taking them both home.

"Sam, I really enjoyed myself tonight." Mercedes admitted as she the night air cooled off her body. She knew she should have stopped at two drinks, but the dancing had made her thirsty, and she was feeling buzzed now. She wrapped her own small arm around him for support as they headed to his SUV.

"I had a good time, too. I now know that you can cook, sing, and dance like nobody I ever seen. Your moves really impressed me baby." Sam said as he opened the door to guide her inside his automobile.

Mercedes began to giggle as she had trouble fastening her seatbelt, and Sam had to reach over and get her secured before putting on his own safety belt. "I didn't realize that I was singing that loud." She admitted as they begin the drive to her place.

"Oh, I think the highlight of the night was when you started rapping like Missy Elliot, and I was like my eighth grade English teacher could not rap like that, and I knew then there was no cure for Stevie's infatuation of you."

"You are too cute Sam Evans. Crazy but cute and even though you are not the best dancer, I like that you were confident to try something new and stay out on the dance floor with me as long as you did."

"Well, I guess you are going to have to teach me some new moves before I take you out to a place that has music again."

"Now that you are a temporary stay at home parent, I think you should be a chaperone at the next middle school dance. Those kids can teach you better moves than me. How did you think that I got to be so fly out there on the dance floor tonight with all the current moves and knowledge of the current songs? Those rich kids love gangster rap for some reason and dancing like lunatics at the school dances always gathering in a circle that makes it hard to supervise unless you are a part of it." Mercedes admitted as she realized they had made it to her apartment in record time due to it being after 1 a.m. in the early morning.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you goodnight or good morning?" Sam joked as he helped her out of his SUV and led her to her apartment.

"I don't think you should come in and wake Tina up, believe me waking Tina up on a weekend will not bode well for me, and if Tina's not happy then Mercedes is not happy and believe me Sam Evans will not be happy as well." She told him as she began to retrieve her keys to unlock her door.

Sam reached out and grabbed her hand before she made it to the lock, and kissed the back of it. He then drew her into his arms and gave her the kind of kiss he had been waiting to give her since day one, and they would have continued if it wasn't for the sound of her neighbors coming up behind them as they were attempting to get to their own front door. Sam licked his lips and looked at her with lust in his eyes, but he knew he was going to be suffering from blue balls because Mercedes Jones was not inviting him into her apartment tonight. His expectations were confirmed, when she whispered goodnight to him and kissed him on the cheek and turned around to unlock her door and went inside of her apartment.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by quickly, and Sam didn't know who in the household was the happiest that it was Saturday himself of Stacy. That girl had been singing Mercedes praises since their dinner Thursday night. She even pestered Sam into giving her Mercedes' phone number so that the two of them could chat. Even though she attended the school that Mercedes taught at, the school separated underclassmen from upperclassmen, so they were limited in their interaction at school.

Stacy and Mercedes were becoming thick as thieves and had even come up with a plan to help Stevie when Stacy finally figured what bug had crawled up her brother's butt and died. They were going to try to fix him up with a girl his own age, and Stacy was using her friends' older sisters to find out who at the school thought her brother was hot. She personally thought both Sam and Stevie were DISGUSTING. She just had to love them because they were her brothers. She even questioned Mercedes on her taste in men. Mercedes laughed her off and told her she would understand when she was older. Now, one thing that Stacy did give her brothers' credit was for having the exquisite taste to like Mercedes. She had seen pictures of the skanks that her brother went out with enough to know that most of them were either anorexics or addicts. Unfortunately, she had several classmates that were willing to starve themselves to look like the girls on television or in the movies, but Stacy was too smart to do those things.

When the article came out on Friday about Sam's and Mercedes' relationship, Stacy was bombarded with questions from classmates because her brother was dating a teacher from Crestview. Many of the girls were like couldn't her brother do better and tried to downgrade Mercedes, and Stacy wanted to beat them up; however, other girls who had siblings who had taken classes from Ms. Jones were quick to defend her. All of her students loved her, and they were quick to point out that most boys in their school thought she was hot. Many unable to appreciate her face because all they noticed with her boobs.

Middle school boys and boobs were something Stacy didn't have to worry about it because she didn't even need to wear a training bra. Stacy's popularity was increasing because of the speculation of her brother's relationship with Mercedes, and she didn't even care. When she talked to Mercedes about it on the phone, Mercedes assured her that her true friends were the ones who talked to her before the attention and would talk to her after her classmates' fascination with the latest Crestview gossip ended. She also reassured her that is was okay not to have boobs and that they would go shopping for Stacy's first bra on Saturday. That is why she loved talking to Mercedes, and although she was disappointed that Sam and Mercedes had gone on a date without her last night, she was excited that they would spend the day shopping.

When Mercedes came to pick Stacy up, both Stevie and Sam tried to hog all of her attention. Mercedes told them both that she didn't have time for that and grabbed Stacy and her jacket as they headed out for the door. Shopping was considered serious business by the both of them, and the expression on Stevie's and Sam's faces were priceless. Stacy giggled all the way to a cab that Mercedes had taken to the Evans' home. They knew that the best shopping was done while walking the streets of New York, and they would take the subway if needed, and take another cab back to Sam to unload their purchases before going out later with the boys for bowling and pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Glee or the stores, quotes, and other copyrighted material contained in this chapter.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was so caught up in writing from the Evans' point of view that I had felt that Mercedes needed a chapter from her point of view to let you in on what was going on in her mind during her time with Sam and his family. However, writing this chapter was so hard for me. I had been finished with the majority of it for days but went back and forth with the ending. I sent a horrible copy to my Beta Reesie, and I still was very uncomfortable with the direction that the chapter was headed. So, I have fixed this chapter and hopefully you will be okay with the results. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites of this story. I will be a little slow in updating it, but I will stick to releasing three chapters per week unless something comes up.**

Chapter Seven

Mercedes and Stacy were both on a shopping and sugar high when they returned to the Evans; home later that afternoon. The two had stopped to get hot drinks and eat scones at a local Starbucks and were still giddy over their purchases. They were at their third store when Mercedes found out that Stacy's favorite color was purple, and the two decided then they were soul sisters. Stacy ended up buying a purple training bra, purple pants, purple shirt, and purple jewelry accessories from one of Mercedes favorite stores. Mercedes drew the line at purple thigh high leather boots (she thought Stacy was a little too young for them, but she did buy herself a pair), and the two put a serious dent in the credit card that Sam had given to Stacy for her personal usage. By the time Stacy had suggested that they take a break and have a snack, they realized how tired they were and that they would have to set up another shopping trip for the near future.

And now they were in the great room, and Mercedes had convinced Sam and Stevie to sit down and watch the first Stacy Evans' fashion show. Mercedes cheered on the girl as she modeled her new clothes and accessories and rolled her eyes at Sam's and Stevie's tortured expressions. Stacy convinced Mercedes to close the show by modeling a couple of her purchases which was a black mini skirt to wear with her purple boots and a purple shirt similar to one that Stacy still had on. When she came out five minutes later, walking with the confidence of a supermodel on the catwalk, the bored looks quickly left the guys' eyes, and they quickly suggested that she wear the outfit for their bowling night. This caused Stacy to burst into laughter as Mercedes' response was a textbook example of 'What the hell" as she hurried to Stacy's room to change back into her leggings, oversize sweatshirt, and chucks that she had worn to be comfortable while shopping and for bowling later.

When they finally headed to the bowling alley, Mercedes realized that she was enjoying all the Evans and was happy to participate in their Evans' family fun night. When they were discussing whether to bowl against each other in teams or against each other tournament style, Stacy spoke up.

"Cedes, I want you to be on my team, and we can bowl against the two of them." She said bouncing up and down while pointing at her brothers.

"You two girls don't stand a chance against me and Sam. We should at least split the teams up according to age. Because Sam is older than Mercedes, you should be on the team with him, and I should be on a team with Mercedes." Stevie said in response to his sister's suggestion.

"I think you are both wrong since Mercedes is my girlfriend, she should be on my team because I am her favorite Evans anyways." This caused both Stevie and Stacy to groan and object. Sam sensing that all three were against his decision, decided to throw Mercedes to the wolves and asked, "Why don't we let Mercedes choose?"

"Well, I agree that you all have valid points that make me believe that I should be on your team…" Mercedes stalled pretending like she had to make a tough decision. "However, Stacy claimed me first which makes me thinks she should be my teammate." Mercedes saw the pouty faces that both Evans males were giving her, so she quickly set up a better explanation to get the boys in a family/competitive mood. "After our shopping/bonding trip today, Stacy and I have discovered that we love each other like sistas, so since we are sistas, then we should have a sistas versus brothers' match."

"Mercedes are you ready to school these two in bowling?" Stacy asked overjoyed that Mercedes had acknowledged their sisterhood and was going to be her teammate. She loved Stevie and Sam, but they were fiercely competitive and were just not as cool as Mercedes was.

As the bowling night began with ladies first, Stacy was so disappointed in her brothers because their eyes stayed glued to Mercedes' behind every time she squat, bent over, or leaned to pick her bowling ball whenever it was her turn to bowl. She was almost sure Sam had suggested this activity so he could spend a fourth of the night looking at Mercedes' butt. When Stacy told Mercedes what her brothers was doing every time she bowled, she began to get even with the guys by saying flirty things whenever it was their time to bowl. She told Stevie, "Oh that ball is the same bluish green color of your eyes," when he picked up the ball to bowl when it was his turn. When it was Sam's turn, she would insist on giving him a kiss on the cheek for good luck which would just miss his lips, and he would turn all red which made Stacy giggle and sing Sam and Cedes sitting in a tree. This in turn would put Stevie in a grouchy mood, and the girls easily beat the boys and told them why after they sat down and ate their pizza.

"We are sorry Mercedes." They both apologized, and Mercedes could tell they wanted to say more, but she quickly accepted their apology and decided that they would have to schedule a rematch on the Wii or at the bowling alley on a later date. They quickly left the bowling alley after eating the pizza and returned to the condo, and the Evans tried to convince Mercedes to stay and watch a movie with them, but Mercedes refused saying she had to get her beauty rest. Sam had kept her out late last night, the shopping, and the bowling had tired her out today, and she was looking forward to a night of rest and spending time with her best friend, Tina. The Evans were relentless and kept on trying to convince her to stay and when they saw she wasn't going to change her mind, they invited her to Sunday dinner, but she had to decline saying she had a previous commitment. After agreeing to call Stacy Sunday afternoon, she told the youngest Evans goodbye as Sam drove her home with her purchases.

"I am so glad that you and Stacey are getting alone so well. She really looks up to you."

"She is an awesome kid with a good head on her shoulders. I swear that girl is nothing like you and your brother, which I am grateful for. She is spunky, smart, and sassy. She reminds me of myself at that age. I have two big brothers, and I can relate to her in a lot of ways."

"So, when will I get a chance to spend some more time with you?"

"We have seen each other every night since meeting each other on Wednesday. I do have a life you know. I don't think we need to spend every waking moment together. I will come over for dinner with you all on Wednesday night to celebrate our week anniversary" She said and then burst out laughing at the expression on his face. "No seriously, I will come over Wednesday because I know Stacy is going to pester me until I do, and I was thinking that maybe we could go out with our friends on Friday night. I have been neglecting Tina and Sugar, my other friend/colleague. So, I thought I could kill two birds with one stone. You have two other friends, Mike and Artie, and I have two friends, Tina and Sugar. I am sure we'll have an interesting time."

"Maybe you and I can fix our friends up with each other." Sam thought thinking this might solve his problems of his friends lusting after his woman. Tina was cute; he wasn't so sure about Sugar, but if she was friends with Mercedes, then he knew she would be good people.

"I don't know about that. I kind of like the idea that your friends are hot for my body. I was thinking of starting an all male harem. Correct me if I am wrong since you are the fount of all superhero trivia knowledge. Since my favorite superhero is Wonder Woman and she is an Amazon princess, so as Amazonian royalty, she would be entitled to have as many male love slaves as she wanted. So, if I were to emulate my hero, then I should follow by her example and keep Artie and Mike on speed dial whenever I tire of you or would like more of a variety."

"Okay, Mini Wonder Woman that might have some semblance of truth, but I think that I am more than willing and also able to handle all of your needs; so, you don't need a harem. All you need is me." Sam stressed looking into her eyes with a possessive leer as he parked outside her apartment.

"I would love to run several tests to see if you are man enough for me; I am an educator and as an educator who promotes the writing of research papers, I think that I would have to launch a thorough investigation and perform much research before I can take your claims as truth." Mercedes paused giving Sam a smoldering look before cracking a grin and continuing, "However, I am also a "good girl", and I would never let a man that I haven't known for a week get too close to me. I am your sister's role model, her honorary big sis. You wouldn't want me to set Stacy a poor example of how a girl should conduct herself in the early stages of a relationship."

"Damn, woman just when I was thinking I was going to at least get to second base with you. You bring my baby sister up in the conversation. The best way ever to ruin a hard on in a man is to talk about his innocent little sister while he is have naughty thoughts about you."

"Sam, you are so far from second base with me. You should be grateful that I allow you to kiss me after that stunt you pulled on our first night of ever meeting. You need to slow things down. You rush into the things a little too quickly. I know you lost your parents, and this may have contributed to your lifestyle of living every moment as if it was your last, but anything worth having is worth putting the time into it to make sure that it is built to last." Mercedes told him as she kissed him lightly on the lips before heading to her apartment leaving him behind in his SUV, so that he could meditate on what she had said.

* * *

"I was wondering if you were going to be crazy and stay out late tonight as you did last night." Tina commented when she saw Mercedes had made it home before eight o'clock.

"Oh, come on you know that you miss me, and how could I miss our customary Saturday night movie date?"

"Well, since I rarely see you anymore, now that you are in love, I wasn't sure. I was going to invite Sugar over, but I decided not to. I know that you have booked some insane round trip flight to Ohio to be back in time to go to school on Monday. So, I figured we would have an early night."

"I don't deserve a best friend like you. But, when I get back from Lima, I plan on spending the entire week, minus Wednesday with you because you have a school choir performance after school anyways; I even told Sam that I want him to bring his friends to meet you, Sugar, and me at a club of their choice on Friday night."

"Are Sam's friends hot?"

"Girl, his lawyer Mike Chang is so smart and hot that I swear I had to try not to stare and drool over him when we were introduced, and his friend, Artie is so charming, boyishly handsome, and funny that I think you would have no problem hanging out with them."

"Well, I guess if we rotate weeks, then I can be convinced to share you with him without bitter feelings." Tina told her friend jokingly.

"Girl, it's been you and me since undergraduate school, and I would never let some guy get in the way of our friendship. We are friends to the end. Now let's watch a movie, eat popcorn, and enjoy our Saturday movie night." Mercedes said as she snuggled on the sofa and watched the movie that Tina picked out falling asleep before the movie was over. Tina left her on the coach with a blanket thrown across her, only waking her up when she had an hour to get ready for her flight.

* * *

"Mom and dad, I miss you both so much." Mercedes said looking at her parents and not happy to see the expression on their faces.

"Girl, you got some explaining to do. Why didn't you give us a heads up that you were dating some New York billionaire? Do you know I have been bombarded with questions that I did not have any answers for?" Her mother asked not pausing for an answer.

"Baby girl, you know that I didn't want you to go to college in New York nor pay all that money for your college education for you to end up working as a teacher barely making a living in the city. Now, you going to compound matters and break my heart by dating a white playboy who is talking about marrying my daughter, and I didn't even know you were dating anyone special. Really Mercedes, sometimes I wish you were a little girl, and I could just tell you what to do."

"What would you tell me Dad?" Mercedes groaned internally and asked because she knew what was in store for her for the rest of her day with her family, and she wanted to get the tongue lashings out of the way as quickly as possible.

"I'd tell you to get your ass home and put some space between you and that white boy. I don't care if he must be mixed with some black to have lips like that; he is still not the man I see my baby girl marrying."

"Dad, you can only see me marrying a dentist, and Sam is a different from a dentist as night is from day."

"You need to ask your momma who makes a better husband a dentist or a playboy billionaire? When were dating other guys tried to get up on your momma, but she was too smart to fall for their lines, and it took a country boy like myself to woo her and when she find out I was going to school to be a dentist, oh well, that sealed the deal. Ain't I right, honey?"

Mercedes' mom, Marilyn rolled her eyes and said, "Sure is darling," to humor her husband as he drove them from the airport to their home in Lima.

By the time they had gotten out of the car, Mercedes had told her parents the less romanticized version of her romance with Sam that she had initially told Tina. She focused more on the losses that the Evans family had experienced and painted a picture of Sam that showed maturity, responsibility, and the self-sacrificial aspects of his character. She insisted that it was her idea to keep their relationship a secret because she was his brother's teacher and because she didn't want to be in the limelight and used as a fodder for gossip. Mercedes valued her privacy, and she told her parents that she was willing to do everything to keep her relationship out of the spotlight, even if meant keeping secrets from her mom and dad. Mercedes realized that she was being deceitful to her parents, but she had promised Sam to not tell the truth behind their relationship, so she did her best to convince her parents that she was falling in love with Sam.

Later that night as Mercedes snuggled up in bed, she wanted to ignore the phone calls that she was getting from Sam. She was tired and she was a little angry at him for convincing her to lie to her parents. She didn't' tell her parents everything, but she didn't like the fact that she had to lie about their relationship. So, instead of blaming her deceitfulness on herself, she instead blamed Sam and was now angry at the questions she had to answer while cooking her father a soul food feast that had gotten her off of Joe Jones' naughty list. By the time she had finished smoothing her parents' ruffled feathers; it was time for her to return to the airport for her flight back to New York. She had talked to Stacy while waiting on her flight and had sent texts to Stacy and Sam when she had made it home.

She knew she was going to have to talk to Sam because being a liar was not who she was even if the lying was for the greater good. She just had a feeling that the old saying from Sir Walter Scott, "What a tangled web we weave when we first practice to deceive." was what she was doing with Sam tangling a web that would probably end up with her being hurt or caught in the lie. She felt as if one lie was going to lead to another, and the result would be something that she and Sam would not find easy to unravel. When she finally broke down and called him to tell him her feelings, Sam was upset as well. He apologized for putting her in this position, and he admitted that he didn't think of the repercussions to their pretend relationship because he didn't want it to be pretend. Mercedes listened to him and felt better and ended their conversation on an optimistic note - Sam giving the example of how her relationship with him had resulted in something good, which was the tremendous impact she was having on his sister and how Stacy continued to sing Mercedes' praises and threatened Sam that 'he better not stuff it up and lose Mercedes.' Hearing this before falling to sleep gave Mercedes' her first peaceful night's rest since she agreed to be a part of Sam's scheme to retain custody of his siblings. They were both positives and negatives that had resulted in her agreement; she just had to concentrate on the positives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: At last I don't own any on the music, songs, movies, characters from Glee or Charlie's Angels, nor locations that are used in this chapter which I think I should publish and force these people to pay me for free advertisment. I know my mind is twisted sometimes. **

Chapter Eight

"_Just got paid, Friday night, Party hoppin', feelin' right, Booties shakin', all around, Pump that jam, while I'm gettin' down._" Sugar sang 'NSYNC's "Just Got Paid" shaking her booty while waiting for Mercedes and Tina to finish getting dress.

"Girl, you are too crazy." Mercedes told Sugar as she watched the petite girl dance around with her iPod in her ear listening to her Friday club night jams. Mercedes finished putting on the finishing touches of her eye make-up before grabbing her leather coat and heading to the door with her friends who were looking stunning and ready to meet Mercedes' boyfriend and his friends. Mercedes and her friends all wore black mini dresses because they were too short to wear any thing long. Sugar's dress was sleeveless and skintight; she wore animal print accessories as well as a fur coat. Tina, not willing to suffer for vanity sake, wore a spaghetti strap black mini dress made out of Lycra with black combat boots, a black trench styled Burberry coat, and Goth styled accessories. Mercedes wore a wrap styled dress that flowed over her curves accentuating them instead of revealing them with red shoes, accessories, and bright red lipstick. The trio went outside to the car and driver that Sugar's dad allowed her to use on the weekend to insure that his princess didn't get involved in any accidents while she partied hard.

"So, tell us about Sam and his friends." Sugar encouraged Mercedes as she took her iPod out of her ears to leave in the car when they approached the club.

"Well, I know you saw the picture of Sam in the paper and other press releases concerning his company since two of his siblings attend our school. He is passionate about everything that he is invested which from my experience has been his family, his job, and his relationships. He is totally different than what I expected. At first, he was acting like a womanizer, but the more time I spent with him, I realized that he has been recovering from the grief of losing his parents and trying to deal with all the changes that have been going on in his life to the best of his abilities. Mike and Artie I don't really know personally, but based on Sam's descriptions, he trusts them with his life, and they have been best friends since high school. Mike is Asian, tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome. He is the textbook example of the perfect body. Artie is of average height, has the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen, has the boyish charm coupled with good looks and swag. The three of them are going to be center of all the ladies' attentions tonight. They are just that unique in their looks and too sexy for my words to describe."

"Well I hope those wenches recognize who they are with." Sugar said causing the other two girls to burst out into laughs as they entered the club looking for the guys.

* * *

"Sam what time did you tell the girls to meet us here?" Artie asked as he kept looking at the door waiting for the girls' arrival during the last ten minutes. They decided they would arrive at the club a little early in case the girls beat them to the club or needed directions.

"They should be here any minute, Artie, Mercedes texted me right after they left, and Sugar's driver had the directions, so stop sweating. You might as well resign yourself to dancing with Tina and Sugar because Mercedes is only allowed to dance with me; I don't trust you and Mike."

"Oh, Sam you forget we know how you dance. You have already told us Mercedes dances like a dream. You know you are the worst dancer out of the three of us, and it would be cruel and unusual punishment to deprive Mercedes of the dance experience of Magic Mike and Awesome Artie." Artie teased his friend as Mike gave him a high five in agreement.

"Well, I will compromise on fast dances, but the slow dances are all mines and mine alone. I don't want your arms around my woman, Abrams."

"Damn!" Mike said as he looked at the door and then looked again. The movie _Charlie'sAngels _immediately came to his mind, and the way there were standing with Mercedes in the middle and dressed made him think that Mercedes was the Cameron Diaz of the group. The petite Asian resembled Lucy Liu, and the quirky brunette was the Drew Barrymore of the group based on her fashion sense alone. Mercedes and her friends were looking movie star gorgeous, and he couldn't wait to get to know them better.

Artie and Sam stopped talking and followed Mike's eyes to the door, and Artie replied with, "Be still my beating heart. I think I have died and gone to heaven. My heart's desire right now is a foursome with Mercedes and her friends. Just look at those hot pretty and tempting young things."

"I only have eyes for Mercedes, and I am glad you both think her friends are hot; now let's go get them before some of these clueless dudes try to get up on them." Sam said noticing that theirs were not the only eyes that noticed the arrival of the three ladies who were obviously looking for someone. Sam walked with his friends to the girls and led them to their booth that was centrally located to be near the bar and the dancing area.

Mercedes introduced her friends to Sam, Artie, and Mike, and she could tell that that all three of them were going to get along well. After drinking their drinks and getting to know each other a little better, Mercedes was not surprised to see Tina feeling more comfortable with Mike because Artie was a little outrageous, and obviously the only man who could handle Sugar who was more than a little outrageous. When the girls favorite Kelly Clarkson song, _Stronger_, came on, the three exited the booth and headed for the dance floor, not waiting on the guys to join them as they dance and sang the words. When the next song came on and other guys started to head into their direction, Artie and Mike followed Sam's lead and claimed one of the girls while dancing to one Top 40 song after another.

While they were dancing it became apparent that Mike and Mercedes were the best male and female dancers, and often to Sam's dismay, they would dance together on fast songs or R&B songs with a good beat. Sam tried to stifle his jealousy, but he would be stuck dancing with Sugar who was only slightly a better dancer than himself, and she was irritating the hell out of him. All Sugar talked about was herself, and Sam wondered how she became friends with Mercedes and Tina.

Artie was having the time of his life partnering with Tina and when he and Mercedes danced earlier, he tired to rub it into Sam's face by being free with his hands. Sam didn't have to worry because Mercedes kept him in check and would either smack him or quickly remove his hands from her person. However, whenever there was a slow jam, Sam would grab Mercedes and dance with her and inhale her scent and appreciate the feel of her soft curves pressed into his body. Everything about Mercedes was soft. Her hair, her skin, her curves, and he couldn't get enough of having her in his arms.

Mercedes looked around the club and was happy that she thought of the idea of joining their friends together and go clubbing. The drinks were good, and the guys were handling the tab even though they didn't have to. Sugar's family was loaded, and she often funded the girls' drinks whether they wanted her to or not. Mercedes didn't want Sugar to think that she had to buy her and Tina's friendship, but that is what the girl was accustomed to. She was socially ostracized as a child because she looked Muslim in a post Sept. 11th world. Her mother was of Egyptian descent, and had married Sugar's father an Italian businessman with questionable ties. Sugar had grown up in New York and attended Crestview Academy and went to college; however, she never had friends and was lacking in social skills.

Mercedes and Tina befriended her as soon as she was hired last year being that they were minorities as well as and had faced discrimination and could relate to Sugar. But no matter how they accepted her, the girl's quirkiness was just too much for most people, and Mercedes and Tina could only take so much of her company when she drank. Mercedes could only imagine what Sugar had told Sam while they were dancing by the painful expression on his face. Mercedes realized that she had to go rescue her man, and when the next song was a slow song, she quickly left Artie and melted into Sam's arms.

"We have to do this again." Sam whispered in her ear while they were dancing Florence + Machine's "Spectrum (Say My Name)." He was enjoying having Mercedes yet again in his arms and every time the chorus would pick up the beat she would grind her body into his to the beat.

"Yes, we should make sure we go out with our friends at least one a month. I couldn't force you to dance with Sugar more than that." Mercedes told him jokingly watching his face go from one shade of red to another.

"I would be willing to dance with Sugar more than once a month which I tell you is a cruel and unusual punishment just to get a chance to feel you in my arms." Sam admitted to her as the notes of the song faded away, and they went back to join their friends at their booth realizing that it was well past two in the morning.

"I guess we should call it a night." Mercedes suggested seeing that Sugar had nodded off with her head in Tina's lap while Tina was talking to Artie and Sam about being the school choir's vocal coach and pianist.

"Yep, we need to get baby girl home. You seem to forget she is the baby of our group and is only 22 and can't hold her liquor when she is drinking mixed drinks." Tina said with a grin while stroking Sugar's hair which had red highlights in it.

"Well we better get her to our home before she wakes and hurls all over you. It was fun dancing with you guys night. Sam and I both want to do this again if you all are up to it."

"Hell, yea, girl." Artie said looking from her, to Tina, and then to Sugar with a silly grin on his face.

Mercedes did not quite trust the expression on his face as she asked for Sam help in picking up Sugar and carrying her outside the club and placing her into the car. She gave the guys hugs and lingered in her hug with Sam and gave him a quick kiss before getting in the car and heading back to her apartment.

"Did you enjoy the guys, Tina? We don't have to do this again if you felt uncomfortable or didn't like their personalities."

"Mercedes, those guys are too good to be true. Something has to be wrong with them. What are the chances that three single men like that are going to show up in our lives? I can't tell you who I like the most. Mike was almost too perfect, Artie was almost too hilarious, and Sam was so into you that I have to tell you I felt jealous. His eyes never strayed from you once. Several girls tried to come up on him, and he totally ignored them or dismissed those who were brave enough to ask him out right for a dance. He seems to be a keeper Cedes."

"Well, I tell you what, I won't envy you if both Artie and Mike try to pursue you. I suggest you leave Sugar one of them. She didn't make a great impression with drinking so much and being loud, but I am sure when they meet her the next time, they will see she does have some good points besides passing out after drinking."

"Don't worry about Sugar. She is not looking for a serious relationship right now. She is just a baby and wants to have fun. Clubbing with us and the guys will be fun for her and getting her drink on. You know she still lives with her parents. So, whenever there is a chance to drink, Sugar will be participating whether she has a crush on one of the guys her not."

"I think we better let her crash at our place tonight. She shouldn't go home in this condition."

"She wasn't going home anyways. She brought her change of clothes. She has been waiting to sleepover and talk about your boyfriend as soon as she saw that article in the paper."

"Sugar does keep us forever young." Mercedes said as she smiled down at their young friend and gently woke her up as they approach Tina's and her apartment.

Sugar told the driver to pick her up Sunday night and stumbled into the apartment by being supported by Tina and Mercedes. Sugar crashed again on the couch without saying goodnight to her friends. The girls smiled at her and headed to their own bathrooms to shower and prepare for bed. They were going to need all their energy to keep up with Sugar tomorrow.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by quickly, and Mercedes invited Sam to the Crestview Academy Halloween Dance as a chaperone. Both his sister and brother begged him not to go, but Sam was not giving up the opportunity to embarrass his siblings and see the woman who was constantly in his dreams. So far, Mercedes had been relentless in keeping their relationship on a slow and steady track, and every night after being with her he had to rub one out before going to sleep or suffer from blue balls.

Earlier that day Mercedes had brought his brother and sister home from school and had prepared dinner for his family with Stacy's assistance giving Emma a well-deserved night off. While they were watching television with the kids, Sam had gotten a blanket and placed it on their laps and had begun by innocently holding her hands on top of the covers, by the time the movie was over, his hand had wandered underneath the blanket and was rubbing itself up down Mercedes body, which he was surprised that she had allowed. When his fingers eased up towards her breast, Mercedes quickly grabbed his hand and placed it back on top of the covers while giving him the stink eye. Before she left to go home, he had walked her to her car and began kissing her before they made it to the garage. By the time he had made it to her car, he was so hot for her, that he couldn't resist pressing her into the car and kissing her until she was gasping for breath.

"Sam you have to stop kissing me in public like this, and what's up with you trying to cop a feel of my breast while we were around your sister and brother. You know better Sam." Mercedes chastised him as soon as she could catch a breath and think clearly.

"We were under a blanket. They could not see anything. I didn't intend to do it, but I just can't help myself. I want you Mercedes. I have been taking it slow like you said you wanted, but surely you should know that I am not going to be a big regret for you. I have changed, but I still have needs, woman. I need some of your loving. I am not talking about sex not that I would be opposed to dicking you down, but I need to touch your skin, to taste your skin, to feel your body underneath mine." Sam said as he began to kiss her again.

Mercedes pushed him away when she heard a camera clicking. "Sam somebody was here taking pictures. I just heard a camera click." Mercedes told him effectively ruining the mood.

"I don't know how they got into this parking lot this place is pretty secure, but whoever it was has nothing to gain from the picture. Everybody knows we are couple, and we are not doing anything wrong."

"I know that and you know that, but I just don't want to be some tabloid magazine headline article or featured on _TMZ_." She told him as she opened her car door and told him goodnight reminding him that she would see him tomorrow night at the dance.

* * *

"Did you get the picture?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I have been there enough times in the past that the person in charge of the security gate just waved me in without a problem. I don't see why you need another picture of them kissing. Everyone knows that they have been dating."

"I am not paying you to think only to betray your childhood friend. You need to remember why you came to me in the first in the place to help bring down Sam Evans, my oldest grandchild instead of asking questions you Benedict Arnold."

"Well, I got the picture, do you want me to make print outs or just email it to you?"

"Both, I need the email ASAP. It's time for me to put the next part of my plan in motion. I can't believe the idiot thought that he would be able to keep my grandchildren and flaunt his relationship with that woman. Sam Evans is going down, and after we implement phase two, I don't see the little girlfriend staying around to stand by her man. She is so good that her background is sickening. The only bad thing she has ever done wrong was get involved with my grandson who had the audacity to let that woman take my granddaughter through New York in public transportation and shop at such tawdry locations. As a Sylvester woman, Stacy needs the necessary grooming to take her place in New York society, and I won't have Mercedes Jones turning her into a wigger. I have to break them up now, and I know just what I am going to do." Sue said hanging up the phone careful not to reveal too much information to her little mole. She had found out that Sam had taped their first conversation from her little spy, and she was careful in revealing her plan in case her mole tried to use it to blackmail her with his knowledge in case Sam discovered that one of his friends was playing a crucial role in bringing him to his knees.

"Oh, you wait Sammy boy. Once I show your grandfather, Cooter, this picture of you and the black woman still kissing and still in a relationship; he will not be able to excuse your actions as a man who is curious about getting it on with a black woman. He will be convinced that you are love in with this woman and agree to help me bring you down." Sue was a little disappointed that Cooter was not actively helping her in her bid to get custody of their grandchildren as she had anticipated. Cooter was so easy to manipulate that she had convinced him to take her name upon marriage and dropping that dreaded last name of his. She could not be Sue Menkins. Even though Cooter's mother's family were descendants of the Astor family, his father family was just not as socially acceptable as his mother's family. She made the name change part of her agreement to marry Cooter when she made the mistake of getting pregnant by him. She really didn't think Cooter was man enough for her, and she hated settling for such a mother's boy. However, when she realized that Cooter could be as ruthless as her when confronted with weaklings, her passion for him was stirred. Now, all she had to do was enflame her husband to become the beast that she knew and loved and unleash him against Sam, and she would be one step closer to her ultimate goal-the destruction of Sam Evans.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my wondeful Beta Reesie who has been busy keeping up with reading my madness. I change my story all the time, and she has to keep me straight. Thanks to my wonderful new followers and the reviews. Thanks to Gurlchocolate I am about to write the parts she recommended to me, and the next three chapters are dedicated to her for providing the inspiration for dastardly Sue. One of my reviewers said please update so here are back to back updates until next weekend. If you want to know the songs that were played during the club scene, my inspiration was taken from Billboard charts/dance-club-play-songs#/charts/dance-club-play-songs- , and the next time they go clubbing I will feature more of the songs. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters or any of these songs, even though, I think Jason Mraz's song should be Samcedes' new theme song now that Summer Loving is all over and there are broken up, but why should I give RIB any gems to use and then discard this is a shady chapter written in response to the some recent developments.**

**A/N: Thanks again to Reesie who took the time to do double duty and be the best BETA ever! I don't know what I would do without her. Also, Chapter Ten is coming with the continuation of Sue's plot thanks to the fabulous GurlChocolate for helping me to develop it. I wanted to go straight to it but I was in a good mood seeing Amber's picture with the new Glee cast so I waited until today to finish it because getting into Sue's mind is a dark place to be and I try to dwell there.**

Chapter Nine

Sam was so happy, he couldn't describe his feelings. Going to the dance with Mercedes, Stevie, and Stacy was the best decision he had ever made. He enjoyed watching Mercedes interact with the students, the parents, and her colleagues. The dance was a costumed dance in which the teachers and parents did not dress up, and some of the students who thought they were too cool didn't dress up in costume either. Mercedes had helped Stacy put together an eighties outfit, and the two were often seen dancing together whenever the students gathered together in a big pile in the center of the dancer floor. It wasn't until later on in the night did he get his chance to dance with her when Jason Mraz's song "I Won't Give Up" began to play. Sam sang the words of the song to Mercedes as he held her in a respectable hold being that they were surrounded by children at her job. By the end of the song, Sam knew his joy was complete when Mercedes whispered the words that he had been waiting to hear, "I love you." Sam was about to kiss her when he heard an incessant beeping noise. He woke up and grabbed his phone dismayed to see the message that Mike had left him urging him to read the copy of the article and to get his office ASAP. Sam shook his head to clear it of the life-like dream and cursed as he read the article that was sent to him on his smart phone.

** What does Sam Evans see in Mercedes Jones?**

_Article by Lee Kleckley_

_Sam Evans has been seen around town with his new love interest a lot since announcing his relationship to Mercedes Jones, his younger brother, Steve Evans' school teacher. Most was sure that this relationship was not going to last a week; however, recent reports from a source close to Mr. Evans has confirmed that Sam may be suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome since losing his parents in a horrific car accident last year._

_According to friends, Sam has been living a lifestyle of working hard and partying hard, and then he changed over night. He has all but stepped down as CEO of SuperFriendzz, Inc. and has named Artie Abrams a man with no experience as his successor. Sam has released that Artie is now his co-CEO only to appease stockholders and his board of directors. In truth Sam has not been in the office since going public about his relationship with Ms. Jones._

_Although many will admit that Ms. Jones is pretty, she is no comparison to the Latina starlet that he dated last year who is the next Jennifer Lopez, or the beautiful blonde bombshell he dated before her. Mr. Evans has always escorted model type women, and Ms. Jones is not in their league._

_So, is Sam having a breakdown? Our trusted source believes that Sam has felt guilty about neglecting his siblings and instead of hiring a mammy for them, he found Ms. Jones, a woman who could help him rear his sister and brother and provide for him the sexual satisfaction that a known sex shark like Mr. Evans needs._

_This picture taken a few days ago justifies that claim that he is just not with Ms. Jones because her mothering skills. However, is Sam Evans' relationship with Ms. Jones a cry out for help or is it real? This is a question this author wants you to help to decide by participating in our online poll. You can participate in our poll by going to our website to decide "What does Sam Evans see in Mercedes Jones?"_

* * *

Mercedes listened to her latest voice mail of Sam explaining why he had to break his promise and go to the office tomorrow. He said it was because something urgent came up and he begged her to stay the night at his place because he may not be able to come home. It made Mercedes so upset that she had almost dropped her phone. He had promised to go to the dance with her and his siblings, and he was breaking his promise to her and his family by returning to work before the New Year. Instead of calling him, she texted him that she would bring his siblings to her house to spend time with her and Tina, and that if he was unable to pick them up after the school dance, then they would have a sleepover at his place. She sent the message and warned him that this was strike one, and if he ever went back on his word again that she was going to go back on hers and end their entire arrangement. She was so angry when she went to explain the situation to Tina, who understood and quickly diffused her anger by coming up with costume ideas for Stacy that would be fun, and convincing Mercedes that she should concentrate on the school dance and leave tomorrow's worries for tomorrow.

"Damn!" Sam cursed after reading Mercedes' last text. He wanted to tell her the truth, but Mike told him that he couldn't. That if Sam were to leak any knowledge to anyone concerning the internal turmoil and future collapse of SuperFriendzz, he would risking the livelihood of his employees and his investors. He was enjoying his dreams last night when his phone rang late that evening, and Mike informed him of Artie's discoveries and how Sam had to come to the office ASAP for an indeterminate amount of time until they could come up with a solution to the problem.

Sam had been working with Mike and Artie until it was almost two in the morning before the other two, about to crash, called it a night. Sam, who had a penthouse apartment on the floor above his office, knew he needed to go to bed, too. He went upstairs and headed to his apartment that nobody other than himself and his assistant had a key to unlock this floor on the elevator. He used to bring his dates here whenever he wanted to sleep with them, and Sam realized that he hadn't used the apartment in over a month. He really wanted to be in that king-sized bed cuddled up with Mercedes who at this moment was not even speaking to him.

He didn't intend on breaking his promise, but he should have known that Sue Sylvester meant business. Somehow, and he was not sure how, she had gotten someone to give her insider information about him taking a reduced work load and naming Artie as co-CEO and was using this information to suggest that he was having a mental breakdown and was unable to lead the company in the direction that it should be going. Her whispers amongst her elite set had caused stock prices to tumble, and his board members were looking at him to come in to save the day with a rebuttal. Sam worked relentlessly with Artie and Mike calling up the press, calling major investors, and strategizing meetings to show that SuperFriendzz was as strong as ever. He could not let his grandparents' personal vendetta against him affect his business. He knew that if he were to ignore the buzz that it could escalate, and he was going to do everything that was in his power to prevent this little upset from becoming a full scale problem.

However, he knew the fall out that was going to occur after Mercedes read the article in Sunday's paper. He was not looking forward to her reaction since she was already upset that he had broken his promise to her. Mike had convinced him the only way that he was going to put the rumors to rest about their relationship was to go ahead and marry her. Mercedes would not agree to this. She didn't want to lie to her parents and to her friends, and for him to propose a marriage of convenience might be the straw to break the camel's back in their deal. But, he was going to do what he had to do to beat Sue Sylvester at her game. Instead of breaking him and Mercedes up and causing Sam to lose his company, that article was going to have the opposite effect. Mike told him that he had to propose and promise Mercedes the world. Artie who was not happy about this development agreed that the only way to convince people that he was not using Mercedes was to marry her.

After scheduling press conferences for Monday and personally reassuring his board of directors and stockholders that he was not resigning, that SuperFriendzz was as strong as ever, and by ignoring all interviews that pertained to personal questions concerning his relationship to Mercedes, Sam felt mentally and physically exhausted by the end of Sunday night. Sam was not sure whether or not Mercedes had read Sunday's paper, but he continued to text her throughout the day without receiving a response. He knew Mercedes Jones real well by now. When she was upset at him, she would ignore him. He texted Tina and asked about his sister and brother, and Tina responded assuring him that everybody was fine, and that Mercedes was fixing them Sunday dinner, and they were still at his place. He had talked to Stevie and Stacy throughout the day, but both were pretty mad at him for not going to the dance and for breaking his promise to return to work. They stopped answering his calls, and he was so glad that Artie and Mike had Tina's number that he could keep tabs on them throughout the day whether they wanted to know he cared or not. Emma was off this weekend visiting her family in Canada, and Sam was glad that Mercedes and Tina were there to take care of his siblings while he couldn't be there.

* * *

"Sam, you have to go home and confront Mercedes on the issues. We will go with you, and take Tina and the kids out for some ingredients to make hot chocolate; so you two will have some privacy to discuss all that is going on. We need to announce your engagement at the next press conference, and it is obvious that neither she nor Tina have read the article in today's paper, so you are going to have to bring a copy and let her read it." Mike told him as they headed towards the door.

"Guys, I thank you for all of your help. Without you two and Finn, there would be no SuperFriendzz. Speaking of Finn, where has he has been the past weeks?" Sam asked wondering where one fourth of the Four Musketeers had been lately. Finn had helped by being the brawn of the company. He wasn't computer savvy like Artie, or a superheroes fanatic like Sam, or a brainiac like Mike, but Finn was a part of the company and had been since the day it first opened. Finn did a lot of the behind the scenes work and helped the company from a managerial position. Sam wanted to keep his friends close to him and shared with them everything that was going on in his life. He trusted them as brothers, and he could tell something had been bothering Finn lately but since he had been on vacation he hadn't really been spending much time with one of his best friends.

"He comes to work everyday but his girlfriend, Rachel broke up with him and left him for another guy, and he hasn't been himself. I tried to tell him that that was the best thing that could have ever happened to him, that Rachel was fine and all but the mouth on that woman was just too much. She was always pushing Finn to attend her Broadway shows and assimilate himself into her culture. She wanted him to finance her next show, and when he refused she dropped him like a hot potato for her latest co-star. So, Finn has been pretty much keeping a low profile ever since." Artie explained as they headed to Sam's condo.

"Well knowing Rachel and Finn they will get back together as they always do. Remember when she dropped him for Jesse St. James? This seems just like a ploy she uses to constantly manipulate him. Hopefully, he will wake up and smell the coffee. Why don't we introduce him to Sugar? She kind of reminds me of Rachel in a weird way?" Mike suggested as they headed towards the door.

"Well, when we go out dancing again, we could invite him and see if the two hook up." Sam said opening the door and preparing himself for the wrath of his family.

"Whew it's getting cold out there." Artie said faking a shiver as they entered Sam's home. "Some hot chocolate would really be nice." Artie said as he made his way into the kitchen greeting Mercedes, Tina, and Stacy as he made his way across the room. "Sam, you are out of cocoa! Man, how could you be out of cocoa? I was just about to fix some of my Granny Abrams famous hot chocolate for me and these sweet young ladies, and you are out of the good stuff." Artie hammed it up causing Stacy to giggle and Tina to look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Since I drove us here, why don't I take you and these lovely ladies to the store to get all the supplies you need?" Mike suggested and Mercedes shook her head refusing to go which worked out for Sam, but they had forgot Stevie. "Where is Stevie?" Mike asked.

"He's been in his room pouting on and off all day. He said Sam was going to mess up like he knew he was going to do, and Mercedes was going to break up with him. Stevie really likes Mercedes and has gotten use to her hanging around with us. He is afraid that she will stop coming around when she breaks up with Sam." Stacy explained looking at Mercedes avoiding her brother's glance.

"Well, let's take him to the store with us; so, Mercedes and Sam can have some privacy and discuss their relationship. I don't think Stevie has to worry about Mercedes not coming around if she breaks up with Sam; she told me that you Stacy were the little sister she always wanted, and I feel the same. We would always keep our friendship with you and of course see Stevie when we came and picked you up for our monthly shopping trips. You haven't lived until you have gone shopping with Sugar Motta." Tina told the girl as they got Stevie and gathered their coats and joined Mike and Artie for a grocery store run.

Sam hearing the door slam knew he had to say a quick prayer and confront Mercedes who was still pretending like he didn't exist. "Mercedes, I know that you are mad at me, but Mike told me that our phone lines could be tapped, and I couldn't risk calling you with the details of everything that has transpired in the last 48 hours. Remember you heard the camera click Friday night? Well the picture was for this article which was printed in today's paper. I need you to read it even if you don't feel like talking to me." Sam dropped the paper in her lap and watched as Mercedes read the title and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. The tears were falling silently down her face as she read the article and still refused to look him in the eyes.

"Mercedes, I am so sorry. I never expected my grandmother to be this devious, but this article wreaks of Sue Sylvester, and she has decided to fight dirty. A snippet of this article was released to our board of directors, and I was called to emergency meetings to deny the rumors, and to give over my personal physician's statement concerning my mental health, and to assure them that I was not resigning but taking a much needed break. By the time we had cosseted all the powers to be and prevented our stock prices from continuing to drop, it was five o'clock this afternoon. I didn't want to break my promise to you or the kids but I had to. I couldn't endanger the livelihood of my employees and their parents by allowing our stocks to drop and weakening our company for a potential takeover from a company spearheaded by Sue Sylvester."

"It's, okay, Sam. I knew she was willing to attack me publicly. I heard the taped conversation she had with you and know her opinions of me. It could have been worse, deep in my heart I have been expecting worse. But for your brother, sister, my family, and colleagues to see this article, I just can't Sam. The poll and the answers, the comments, and threats that I receive daily are getting to be too much."

"What comments Mercedes? What threats?" Sam asked shocked to find out that Mercedes was being harassed.

"Sam, I don't live in a bubble. People at school and parents who don't agree on my relationship with you have told me to my face that I shouldn't be dating you. I receive hate tweets from people that I do not know who have been stalking you like girls do celebrities, and they have called me ugly, fat, and wished that I was I dead. Because my email address is posted on our school's website, I get several emails a day of people threatening me, and some are even black men wondering why I can't give a brother a chance. I can't wait to see the poll answers. Why would Sam Evans be interested in me? A little nobody from nowhere, Ohio who is becoming more infamous everyday thanks to your granny dearest."

"Mercedes, why didn't you tell me? I have noticed some of the looks we get when we go out, but this is New York and interracial couples are so common here; it's not like we are in the South?"

"Sam, people might be used to seeing interracial couples, but that doesn't mean that everybody is okay with it. It doesn't matter to me that people would not be happy to see us together based on color, size, and socio-economic status. They are entitled to their opinion as long as their thoughts and words don't lead to actions. I am use to prejudice and people judging me because I am not the perfect size two. This is only new to you because you have never dated anyone like me before."

"I am sorry Mercedes. I never intended for this to happen. However, this article is only half of what I got to tell you." Sam said as he looked at his watch realizing that the group would be returning soon, and he still hadn't proposed to Mercedes yet. Learning of a new stumbling block in their relationship was not helping him with his overall goal of getting her to agree to marry him.

"Mercedes we have thought of many ways to handle the article in the paper. Right now we are giving the press a standard statement of no comment. However, tomorrow there will be a press conference, and we have to think of the overall good for not just my family and my company but for your reputation as well. The only way to stop the rumors of why I am in a relationship out cold is for me to marry you."

"Hell no, Sam, I know I just did not hear what I thought I just heard." Mercedes said knowing that she must be hearing things.

"Mercedes it will only be a marriage of convenience, and we will be able to divorce and go on with our lives after we both gained what we need which is complete victory over Sue Sylvester and no more press interests in our private lives."

"Sam, I know I told you that I was willing to do anything to help you keep your brother and sister from evil Granny Sue, but this is beyond the call of duty. My parents will kill me Sam. Tina will kill me. I will kill you and Sue. This will not work."

"Mercedes, Mike told me to promise you whatever you want to get you to see how necessary and needed this marriage is. I am willing to give you anything, just name your price."

"You think you can buy me, Sam! I am not for sale. I am not selling myself to you! The only reason I would ever marry a man is if I loved him. Sam I just can't marry you."

"Please Mercedes think about it. You will live with us, and Stacy would be over the moon. We can't tell Stevie the truth behind the marriage; so, he will be angry at first, but he loves me and he loves you, I know he would come around. Mercedes Evans has a nice ring to it. I know you love teaching, but you can't tell me that you have always dreamt of becoming a teacher. You said you were a lot like Stacy as a child, and I bet you had dreams, and I will promise to help you see those dreams become a reality. You would be insuring the livelihood of all my workers, keeping my family in tact, and I would be forever indebted to you."

"If I were to marry you, which I am not saying I will, but I believe after reading this article I am going to be put on leave by the school and not offered a contract for next year, and it'll be hard for me to find a new job considering how infamous I am going to be, would you be willing to have the marriage annulled instead of us divorcing?"

"Annulled, you mean we don't have sex?" Sam asked her looking shocked.

"Yes, there is no one hundred percent method of birth control Sam except sterilization, and I doubt either one of us will want to go that route. If I get pregnant with your child, I don't see you letting us go without an ugly fight, even if we realized later on down the road, that we have made a terrible mistake. Our relationship has begun with lies, deceit, and I admit some sexual attraction. However, we have not known each other long enough for that type of commitment. I will agree to marry you only if you are willing to sign a contract agreeing to the annulment and us abstaining from sex."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that has been used in the story that originated elsewhere.**

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Beta Reesie whose ideas I will be using in the next chapter which is a bear to write. Just not my usual style. Thanks to gurlchocolate whose ideas will intertwine with mine when we finally figure out what Sue and Coot are going to do to try to take down Sam and Mercedes it will be a lengthy process so please give it time. Thanks for the lovely followers, reviews. and encouragements to update soon. I will always update on the weekends with multiple chapters, I am running behind this week on everything.**

Chapter Ten

"What the fuck! Mercedes, no sex, you have to be kidding. Seeing you everyday and sharing our lives together is going to promote a deeper level of intimacy between us whether we want it to or not. We are already attracted to each other, and I won't be able to keep myself from having thoughts and desiring you. I also know from experience that you are no ice queen and that I can make you want me." He dropped his voice and started to stare at her with such intensity that his eyes couldn't help but give her the fucking that she had denied his cock since day one.

"Sam if you are trying to convince me to marry you; you are going about it the wrong way." Mercedes said as she refused to meet his eyes not able to withstand the heat of his gaze.

Sam realized that he was going to have to compromise with Mercedes because he had to marry her, and if he was marrying her, he could not see a future without them having sex, but he was willing to concede to some of her wishes. "How about I sign the agreement with the clause that if both parties decide to have sex, then we do so, and our marriage contract would then be null and void. Stuff happens, Mercedes, and our relationship has to appear to be true to the public so that means no outside affairs. Who knows how long our marriage will last, and you might be sure of yourself remaining celibate, but I also know that I have wanted to give pleasure to you and receive pleasure from you since the moment I met you. I am a man, and I have needs, and who knows maybe one day you will be in the mood, and BOOM! We have hot sex, lots of hot sex, and then we will agree to rip up the contract and continue to have hot sex."

"Sam, if I hear you say hot sex one more time, I will leave and move to Ohio, become a dental receptionist and work with my mom and dad until everybody has forgotten my name. I may even change my name and have plastic surgery and start a new life in Alaska. I have still have options you know. Marriage in my family is sacred something that is deemed to be for life. I can't mess around with you and get a divorce, and not hurt my family and feel like I am betraying my faith. I know divorce is popular in our culture, but in the Jones' family, there has never been a divorce. When members of the Jones' family marry, they marry for love, and they marry for keeps and that is what my grandmother says and still believes. I love that woman, and I don't want to break her heart and disappoint her. My father is going to want to kill us both anyways, and I don't want to alienate my family any more than I have to, Sam."

"Well, I guess that means until death do us part because I can't see myself not getting in your drawers, Jones. So, now come and give me a kiss to seal our deal." Sam didn't wait for her to kiss him as he went to her and swept her up off the couch to her feet putting all the passion that had been building inside of him since the last time they kissed on Friday in their kiss. He was going to use every arsenal in his weaponry to get Mercedes Jones in his bed. So long for being Mr. Nice Guy, it didn't work for his father in dealing with his grandmother, and he was not going to play nice any more. He was about to slip Mercedes' shirt over her head when he heard a knock on the door signaling the return of his family and friends. Sam cursed and pulled Mercedes shirt back down as he went to unlock the door to let them all in.

"So, Sammy do you have any news for us?" Artie asked looking at Sam's and Mercedes' appearances knowing that he had interrupted something hot and heavy between the two of them.

"Yes, we do. I am proud to say that Mercedes Jones has agreed to become my wife." Sam said watching Tina's jaw dropped, Stevie turn red, and Stacy jump up and down with joy.

"I am so happy! I was for sure she was going to break up with you Sam, not that I would have blamed her." Stacy told her brother hugging him, and then turning to Mercedes and squeezing her tight, "We will be living together and be sisters-in-law now that you are marrying my brother. You have made me so happy. I can't wait when can we start planning the wedding?"

"Whoa, Stacy, I just got engaged. We haven't had time to discuss the wedding yet." Sam answered looking at the joy radiating from his sister's face which was the opposite of the look coming from his brother.

"Mercedes, why do you want to marry Sam? He hasn't changed at all. He is still going to put his job before his family knowing that he could mess up everything. I love you Mercedes, and if you'll wait for me, I promise that I will be a better husband than Sam could ever be." Stevie told her with tears in his eyes.

When Sam looked as if he was going to explode onto Stevie, Mercedes shook her head, and said, "Stevie let's go to your room, and I think it's time that we have talk just between the two of us that has been long overdue." She followed the sullen boy to his room, and urged him to sit down before continuing, "I know that you know the truth behind my relationship with your brother, and even though at first, I was sure I hated him, the more I got to know him the more I realized that he really loves his family more than anything else in the world. Sam explained why he had to go work, and if I had known the details, I would have encouraged to him to go to work and released him from his promise. Sometimes being an adult means making decisions that hurt a little for the greater good. I want to marry your brother, Stevie, and I want to be your big sister."

"I don't want you to be my sister, and I don't want you marrying my brother. I love you Mercedes. I want you to wait for me to grow up. I promise to be a better man than Sam, and I promise to do better in your class. I promise to be a man that you will be proud of."

"Stevie even if I don't marry Sam and we break up like you think you want, do you know that you won't see me anymore? I am not going to be able to work at Crestview anymore. I won't have a job, and I would have to move back to Ohio. There is a lot going on that you can't understand. All I know is that you think you love me, sweetie, but you don't. You don't know me. You don't know my favorite songs, how I am when I am angry or sad, you don't know any details about me. I am just a fantasy that your young heart has built up. I have been your age, and I know how you feel. The reality is that you are way too young for me, and if I liked you or encouraged your liking me, then I should be arrested and put in jail. There can't and will never be anything between us but friendship. Whether I married Sam or not, there was never going to be a future between us; so, please don't hate your brother. He loves you. Believe me when I tell you that he doesn't want to hurt you. I regret that I have to be the first person to break your heart, but Stevie you are smart, handsome, and talented, and any girl your age would be lucky to have you.

"Just go, Mercedes" Stevie told her trying to hide the tears that were falling down his face.

Mercedes did what he asked, and she felt if she was being put through an emotional rollercoaster dealing with these Evans brothers. One lusted after her and the other thought he was love in her, and she must be out of her mind for agreeing to marry into the dysfunctional family. And Sam, those lips, that tongue, those teeth, what in the hell was she going to do to keep her body, never mind her heart guarded from such a rogue? She thought as she walked back into the great room to see that Artie had finished making the hot chocolate.

"How did it go?" Sam asked her as he pulled her down to share the love seat with him since Artie, Tina, Mike, and Stacy had the couch filled to capacity.

"He's crying, and I broke his heart, and I want to cry too." Mercedes admitted with tears in her eyes.

"He'll get over it, and it's better now than later when we married. Maybe he will start looking at some girls his own age; he'll be in ninth grade soon, and if I remember anything about upperclassmen girls, they were way more developed than middle school girls."

"Oh, so you are saying, it's my boobs that have caught his affection, and as soon as he sees another pair, he will forget me. Is this a trait that is common to all the males of your family?"

"Don't worry; it only affects the ones ages thirteen to fifteen. I have long since grown out of that stage." Sam mockingly confessed.

"You two lovebirds stop you are making me sick." Tina said as she looked over to them whispering into each other ears while Sam was gobbling up her friend with his eyes. If they hadn't gotten back from the store when they did, Tina was sure they would have caught her friend doing the nasty with Sam on floor or on the couch.

"Aw, you are just jealous." Sam said giving Tina an evil grin. "I am taking your roommate, and you will have to let Sugar move in to help with you the rent."

"Oh, hell no," Tina said looking at Stacy and biting her lips whispering sorry to her.

"I have heard worse from both Stevie and Sam." Stacy reassured her. "Who is Sugar?"

"She is a teacher at our school; you know her as Ms. Motta. She is also friends with me and Tina." Mercedes explained.

"Why don't you want her moving in then to take Cedes' place if you are all friends?" Stacy asked.

"Sugar is an acquired taste Stacy like Artie's cocoa. Some people might think that putting dark chocolate cocoa, cinnamon, sugar, marshmallows, and whipped topping in one drink is too much of too many good things. However, people like Artie who are into sweets may love it, but people like me would be overwhelmed by all that sugary goodness. Sugar is like all those ingredients and she is okay to be around some of the time, but a daily diet of her would be too intense."

"Tina, I think you should give Sam's idea a chance. You can have rules and spend as much time here with us as you want, so you want have to suffer too much." Mercedes offered.

"And I would be willing to take the sacrifice of dating that sweet young thing, so you could spend as many nights as you want at your place." Artie suggested looking everything like a sacrificial lamb.

"And I thought I was the love of your life," Mercedes teased him with a smirk on her face.

"You were until you broke not only Stevie's heart but mine as well when you agreed to marry that man over that. I don't see how you could choose that white bread over me. I guess he saw your first, and you think you owe him some allegiance. Since he's my friend, I will try to be happy for the two of you, but if he ever messes us, keep my number on speed dial."

Everybody but Sam laughed so hard at hard Artie that Stevie finally came from his room to see what was making everybody so hysterical while his brother was looking so mad. Sam looked up at his brother and decided to take him into the kitchen and share a cup of cocoa with him to try to mend some fences while he's traitorous girlfriend, little sister, Tina, and his friends continued to laugh like hyenas at Artie's statement and the look on Sam's face.

After serving Stevie his cocoa, Sam apologized to his brother and told him much of the same things that Mercedes had told Stevie earlier. Sam knew that no words could mend a broken heart only time could, but he wanted to communicate with his brother. One of his promises was that he would be around and that he would listen whenever Stevie wanted to talk to him. While the two of them talked, Sam noticed a new maturity developing in his brother as he told Sam that he would try to support his marriage to Mercedes but right now he couldn't be happy about it. His little baby brother was maturing, and Sam told him that appreciated his honest feeling.

When the two joined the other guests, Mercedes met his eyes and they silently communicated that everything was going to be okay. Stacy and Tina had taken over his place in the loveseat, and Sam and Stevie joined Artie and Mike on the couch. The group decided to order Chinese in and watch a movie because they were enjoying each others company. By eleven, the Evans' household was back to normal with Tina and Mercedes leaving with Mike and Artie knowing that tomorrow was a school day for Tina and the Evans children. Mercedes was tendering her resignation and asking for the day off and would be attending the press conference with Sam, Mike, and Artie. Sam was taking her shopping for a ring in the morning at Tiffany's, and then the two would formally announce their engagement and give a formal rebuttal to the paper's insinuations concerning their relationship.

* * *

"Mr. Evans what do you have say about the article concerning the question of why are you with Ms. Jones that Lee Kleckley alluded to?" One reporter asked Sam after Sam read a statement dismissing all of the allegations concerning his mental state and his job at SuperFriendzz, Inc.

"Well, I can honestly say that I am with Mercedes Jones because she is the most beautiful person that I know both inside and out. I have met and dated a lot of women who were very beautiful on the outside but on the inside they were very ugly and self-centered and hated their bodies to the extent that they wouldn't eat, or they would do drugs so they could maintain an appearance that was superficial and not real or healthy. Mercedes Jones is an example of womanhood who is the total opposite of this. She is in splendid health both mentally, physically, and spiritually, and she is one of the smartest women that I have ever met. She is my very own Wonder Woman, I wonder at how God could have created the perfect woman for me who was designed to be the missing half that I need to be a better man. I am so lucky and blessed that she has decided to keep me in her life; even though, I have made her a target of psychos who have nothing better to do with their time then to try to bring her down. She is amazing, her students say this, her friends say this, and everyone who has been blessed with one of her generous smiles and encouraging words know this. That is why I am proud to announce our engagement in spite of the people who have tried to pull us a part; their actions have only made our relationship stronger. What disgusts me is that a paper would spend such time in researching a bogus article, publishing it on the front page of their paper, and covering this issue when they are so many important things that we could be discussing. Things like the cost of gas, the unemployment rate, the war in Syria, and other issues that I think are way more important than speculations on my private life. I just hope that the people who took the time to answer that stupid poll will also take the time to go out and vote in our upcoming Presidential election. That's all I have to say about this manner."

"One more question please Mr. Evans," a reporter asked while Sam began to turn away. When Sam nodded his head in resignation, the reporter asked, "Do you think that the writer of the article, Lee Kleckley, should be fired for writing such an erroneous piece and are you suing for defamation?"

"I personally wanted to punch him out and get him fired, but Mercedes convinced me that as a human he has the right to his opinion and a right to make an income. She didn't want his words to have the effect that it has had on her livelihood to be visited upon him. She is resigning from her job because she doesn't want her personal scandal to reflect badly upon her place of employment, and she doesn't want him to be publicly embarrassed or ostracized like he has done to her. She is such a better person than me. I want for him to pay, but she says let's forgive and forget. I will follow her lead and not waste energy in vengeance, but as for anyone who tries to attack the love of my life with actions and not just hateful words, there will be hell to pay. Now I really must go. Thank you for coming out."

* * *

"So, did the pictures have the effect that you wanted, Sue?" Her minion asked her after watching the press conference with her.

"Yes, he has done what I needed to put the final nail in the coffin. Cooter was straddling the fence in using his ties with the White Knights to help us in our endeavor to obliterate Sam Evans. Now that Sam has announced that he is marrying that woman, Cooter will have to give us a hundred percent of his support and give us a hand in any illegal activity that we will have to do to bring Sam to his knees. Sam has fallen right in line with our trap, and his little show today will be the last time that he will get away with tossing a pot shot at me with his subtle threat." Sue said a lot more calmly than she was feeling. She knew that several of his comments were targeted towards her, and she would get everything she wanted for him sooner than later. She just had to wait until he exchanged I do's with that woman, and then, she would be involved in his life such a way he was going to regret the day he decided to go to war with her.

A good chess player always anticipated the next moves of her opponent, and Sue was an expert chess player. Strategizing was her bread and butter. She wouldn't be where she was today without the decisions and plays she had made throughout her life. When she found out her daughter was pregnant, she knew that the girl wouldn't agree to an abortion, but she was positive that her princess would give the baby up for adoption; however, her daughter was the only person who had not fallen in line, and her actions had resulted in the events there were going to soon unfold. Her daughter was not supposed to be in the car that night of Dwight Evans' accident. However, Emma agreed to babysit, and Mary decided to accompany Dwight on his bogus business trip that Sue had arranged to cause the accident that was to take his life and only his life. Mary was supposed to be a grieving a widow who turned to her mother for help in rearing her fatherless brood, but no, everything didn't go as plan.

Her revenge against Dwight Evans did not go as planned, but because she was unable to have any kids after Mary, Sue was determined to have her grandkids carry on the Sylvester legacy. Sam was too dumb and too much like his father to even try to seduce in the fold. She had had her spy ask him questions and feel him to see if Sam would be willing to reunite with the Sylvesters, and Sam's answers had always been no. So, now she was going to have to break him like she didn't have the joy of personally breaking his father because Cooter wouldn't allow it. He still loved his daughter and refused to cause her harm by hurting her husband. However, now her plan was in effect, and Cooter will have no feelings for his jungle fevered grandson and would be more than willing to formally disown him, and she would have her grandkids and little Stacy who looked so much like Mary at that age, would be the perfect daughter. Sue couldn't wait to begin Stage Three; heads were going to roll, and she would have the last laugh because Sue Sylvester was a champion always had been and always would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Glee or the music and other copyrighted material that is presented in this chapter.**

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter was too painful for me to type because I am not good with bromance and guys' conservation. Most of the guys I am around talk about sports! However, thanks to my wonderful Beta Reesie for providing me with some inspiration on how the opening conversation would go and hopefully you can enjoy the boys' time because that was all I could write because my brain was fried, and I decided to end the rest of the chapter with fluff.**

Chapter 11

"Finn, man it seems like forever since I have last seen you, bro." Sam said when Finn finally decided to come over and watch the football game with him, Stevie, Artie, and Mike. Stacy was in her room muttering about how she wished Sam would marry Mercedes now; so, she would have some company during Sunday and Monday night football games. Sam was surprised that Finn had come over; he really missed his friend who had been there for him throughout his childhood despite their disagreements.

"Well, I had to make some tough decisions, and I decided to go into a side business to earn more money to be able to invest in Rachel's show. She broke up with me because she didn't think I truly loved her. She told me that my heart was where my wallet was, and I had to prove to her that I loved her more than I did my financial security." Finn revealed while looking around the Evans' home. This was his first visit since September, and he could tell that there were some tremendous changes with the place. For the first time since Sam moved his family there, it felt like a home. Emma was smiling and happy and seemed thrilled to provide snacks for the boys. She even told Finn about the nice vacation that Sam had given her. Stacey was the happiest he had seen her in an entire year, and Sam was actually smiling with eyes and not lips. Stevie was still a moody teenager, but Finn could tell that there had been a difference in the Evans' lives. He just didn't know if the difference came from Sam taking some time off of work or meeting Mercedes Jones, the supposed love of his life.

"So, you and Rachel are back together again. Do you want to join us Friday night? We are all going out to celebrate Sam's engagement to Mercedes." Artie explained thinking that for once Rachel wouldn't be the most vociferous person to be around. Sugar would give the girl a run for her money, and Artie could only imagine the conversation when Rachel started going all Broadway on them.

"Sure, man, Rachel has quit her show because she now has the funds to do her own musical that she has written and arranged with her friends Kurt and Blaine. So, she will be free to join us. I am looking forward to meeting Mercedes."

"Let me tell you that those photographs don't do her justice; she is one sexy woman, and he is entirely too possessive of her. Her name begins with the letter M for a reason. She has magnificent breasts, a miraculous ass, mesmerizing eyes, and a memorable smile that is bright enough to melt the iciest heart. And she smells so good. Her scent is intoxicating. If that wasn't enough, she is smart and funny and dances like a dream. Baby girl can sing, too, so she has a few things in common with your Rachel. She is like the perfect woman for me, intellectually, physically, and musically. I am upset that Sam met her first because I know that is the only reason she hasn't dropped him for me yet." Artie said while giving Sam the stink eye.

"She does smell good and everything that Artie says about her is true except for her being perfect for him; Mercedes is too smart to date him, and he already has the strikes of being one of Sam's best friends and colleague against him. She already told me that she sees us as Sam's brothers, and that when she marries Sam, she will then be our sister. I am just glad her friend Tina is available as well as being sexy, smart, and talented, too." Mike quickly stepped in before Sam could get up and pop Artie in the eye. Sam didn't appreciate his friends fawning over his woman and had warned them repeatedly with hands off, eyes averted, and no flirting with his fiancée.

Mike turned his attention to Finn, "Dude, I thought you were finished with Rachel this time. We all thought you would be the first one of us to get married and that Sam would be the last. Just goes to show that you can't predict the future." Mike said reaching for some more chips and dip during the half-time break.

"Rachel and I are just too much in love to stay separated for long. Do you guys remember how in how high school she dropped me from Jesse St. James, and I dumped her for Quinn Fabray?" His friends nodded in agreement. "I just think that nobody even people who physically and mentally appear perfect for us can keep us a way from each other. It's like I can't be the best Finn, I can be without her. And even though she pretends to have it all together, she really needs me, too." Finn explained while his friends rolled their eyes and bit their tongues to prevent themselves from blurting out that Finn could do better than Rachel; she just had him brainwashed, and he couldn't see that he was really at his best when he was not with her.

Sam decided to change the conversation before Artie revealed the truth that was plain to everyone but Finn. "Well, if I hadn't met Mercedes when I did, then I would definitely not be in a rush to get married. Are we still on for you teaching me some new dance moves?" Sam asked Mike before continuing, "I can't have you hogging my woman on the dance floor while celebrating my engagement on Friday night." Sam said remembering the last time they all went out to the club. He would not be stuck dancing with Sugar and/or Rachel. Sam thought that listening to those two girls talk about themselves throughout one song after another was a cruel and unusual punishment befitting some heinous crime that the death sentence would be too lenient for.

"Man, teaching you and Finn how to dance would be easy if you had any sense of rhythm. You two give white guys a bad name and prove stereotypes. I can't see why Mercedes didn't dropped your ass as soon as she saw how horrible your moves were on the dance floor." Artie chimed in loving the fact that he might not be as tall and buff as the other two boys, but he could dance circles around the two of them.

"That's why I am asking Mike and not you. You would try to make me look like an idiot. You are not slick Artie. Between you and Stevie, I am going to have to keep my game up, so I don't have to worry about you guys succeeding in stealing my woman." Sam said half-jokingly.

"Speaking of Stevie, half-time is about over, shouldn't you go and get him so he can watch the rest of the game with us." Mike said noticing the teenager's absence.

"I'll go and get him, but you still haven't answered me about showing me some moves. I just need a couple of moves, so I won't look like a seizing disaster during the fast songs." Sam reminded Mike as he got up to go get his brother from the room.

"Sam, I will teach you a couple of body rolls and how to feel the beat, and you'll be fine. Mercedes would dance with you all night even if you look like you are going to trip over your feet or run into somebody on the dance floor because you are constantly looking at your feet and not at her. She is into you not your dance moves. But you want to impress your lady, so I will help you. We will have a dance booty camp after Monday night's game. Just go and get your brother and let's enjoy the rest of this game."

"Thanks, man, it's nice to know that I have one friend who I can count on." Sam said as he looked at Finn and Artie with an exaggerated judging you guys face.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone, I am your D.J. Master Matt, and I would like to welcome all you fabulous guests to the Twilight Club's Celebration of Sam Evans' and Mercedes Jones' engagement. Mr. Evans has chosen our club to party like it's his and his lady's proms of 2002 and 2005. So, let's kick this night off with Pink, and "Get the Party Started"."

When the music began to play, Sam grabbed Mercedes and took her on the floor busting out in their old moves from their childhood pasts. Sam started with the robot and was surprised to see Mercedes join in with him. They both danced so silly and were smiling with the biggest grins that either of their friends had ever seen.

Earlier that evening had been kind of awkward because Finn not only brought Rachel to the party, but she also brought her entourage which included her best friend, Kurt and his lover Blaine. While introductions were being made, Sam noticed the lukewarm reception that Rachel was giving to Mercedes and her friends. In order to take all of their minds of the uneasiness of the awkward introductions and inclusions, Sam had gone to the D.J. to confirm that he had received the list of songs from Sam and his friends' senior year of high school to be played along with the list that Tina had given him of songs that were popular during Mercedes' senior year which included some of Mercedes' favorite songs.

Across the dance floor, Rachel was laying into Finn about her feelings on how the night was going. "Finn, can you believe he is settling for that?" She asked as she saw Mercedes and Sam doing some dance moves that were so absurd that she wouldn't be caught dead looking like the idiots that Sam and Mercedes were either too crazy in love to know they resembled or too drunk to care that they were embarrassing themselves.

"Honey, the two of them are happy together, and if you look around you will see most guys are busy checking out her ass every time she shakes it. She is really a sexy woman." Finn admitted looking at Mercedes. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her all night. That woman must be some type of enchantress to lure all of Sam's friends into thinking that she was perfect. When he shook hands with her after the introduction, he was surprised at how soft her hands were and how she instantly accepted Kurt's and Blaine's addition to their circle by engaging them in conversation. He could tell Rachel was jealous because she wasn't the center of attention, and she didn't like it when Kurt was not kissing her ass and being her shadow. However comparing Sam to Finn is something that Rachel had done throughout their relationship, and he was constantly being bombarded by her on why he didn't leave Sam to start his own company or why wasn't he named co-CEO instead of Artie, and her most persistent why which was why didn't he make as much money as his friends. Finn had gotten use to tuning her out. However when she left him the last time, he knew he had to up his game and get the money that Rachel needed for her show, or she would leave him for someone else. Rachel was his soul mate, and he was willing to risk everything so that they could be together.

"Finn, have you heard one word that I have said?" Rachel asked noticing her boyfriend's eyes were still glued to Mercedes Jones. "Really, she is too big, but I will admit she is pretty if you have a fetish for sleeping with big girls. However, Sam has never liked big girls. And she is wearing that loud red color which is so wrong for thick girls. She should really stick to dark colors to minimize those curves and not call attention to all that excess fat. That's why I can't understand his fascination with that woman. Really with all his money, Sam would be the perfect man for me. The media attention he gets would also help me in my career. I hope that we are able to get in some pictures with him tonight to help with the PR for my new show." Rachel kept talking in her self-absorbed voice not noticing the effect her words were having on Finn.

'Sometimes I can't stand Sam Evans.' Finn thought as he listed all the reasons he should hate the guy. 'The woman that I love more than anything would rather be with him. He is rich and famous. He has the perfect looks and now the perfect woman. It just was not fair.'

"Well, Rachel, Sam doesn't have everything that's the best." Finn said when Rachel finally took a pause for breath.

"What doesn't he have?" She asked expecting to find out something juicy that she could use for her advantage.

"He doesn't have you." Finn said and pulled her close as the introductory music for the next song "Fallin" by Alicia Keys began to play. Finn thought the song was ironic because the words of the song reflected his relationship with Rachel to a T.

* * *

"Sam, I don't know if the words of this song are appropriate for an engagement celebration." Mercedes whispered in his ear as the words of the song "Fallin" penetrated her brain while slow dancing with him.

"Well, the lyrics kind of represent the turmoil that we have known in our brief relationship. You make me feel on top of the world, and then you bring me down with this whole platonic marriage crap, but still I can't stay mad at you because having you in my arms is one of the best feelings that I have ever experienced in this world." Sam said nuzzling his face into her neck and enjoying the feel of her breasts crushed into his chest and kept her there through the two next songs "Yellow" by Coldplay, and "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.

D.J. Master Matt decided to pump the party back up with Nelly, "Hot in Herre" and Sam's friends all gathered around Mercedes and her friends and began to get their dance on. When Sam began to do body rolls, Mercedes got all up on her man and the D.J. chose that moment to play Missy Elliot's, "Get Ur Freak On." Mercedes really began bringing out her moves in earnest, and she kept shimming and moving so sexily on Sam that everybody in the club was impressed at her dancing, and Sam could hear Artie say "Damn!" over the music as he stopped dancing with Tina to look at Mercedes for a moment before resuming his dance to the beat. Mike was too busy looking at Sugar who resembled a psychiatric patient to notice his other friends. He chose to spend the rest of the dance with his eyes closed. The rest of the club were busy jamming like it 2001 except for Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine who chose to get a drink during this song.

Once this song was finished, Missy Elliot featuring Ciara's "Work it" began to play and Sugar, Mercedes, and Tina begin to dance in front of Artie, Sam, and Mike. When the song got to the drop down part, Mercedes was dropping it like it was hot on the floor in front of Sam, and Sam thought he was going to have an orgasm watching her moves on the floor. He was beyond hot and bothered, and when she began to back it upon him, Sam thought he was going to lose his shit. Mercedes was hotter than hot, and his mind was consumed with taking her to bathroom and not even undressing her, but just ripping her panties off as he sat down on the couch in the men's room. He wanted her on top of him, riding him and letting her work his hard cock out until he exploded within her, all the time while sucking on those gorgeous tits and nipples.

Thankfully for him and for her the next song was a song Sam had made as a special request for Mercedes began to play, so he couldn't convince her to leave the dance floor and follow him into the restroom. Their friends were gone to get drinks, while Sam wrapped Mercedes into his arms uncaring that she could feel his erection as the DJ was saying that the next song was a dedication from Sam to Mercedes, and Lifehouse's, "Hanging by a Moment" began to play. The two danced through the next songs of Nelly Furtado's "I'm Like A Bird" and Outkast's "Ms. Jackson ". While Jimmy Eat World, "The Middle" and Kylie Minogue's "Can't Get You Out of My Head" were playing, the two took a break to get a drink and sit at their booth now that everyone else in their group were busy dancing.

"So what do you think of Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine?" Sam asked while noticing Mercedes looking at the four who were now busy on the dance floor.

"First impressions are not always correct, but I think that I could be friends with all of them. Rachel seems to be the type that is not interested in having girls as friends because she may see them as competition, and it's hard to be friends if you are constantly comparing yourself with someone else. A lot of girls will look at other girls and say well, she is smarter, but I am prettier, I have better hair, and so on. I think that with Rachel she wants to be the best at everything, so it would be hard to be true friends with her. Finn seems okay, if Rachel wasn't monopolizing him, maybe I could have gotten to know more about him, and I absolutely adore Kurt and Blaine. They are sarcastic, witty, and just a tad bit outrageous."

"You are too insightful for words. Are you sure your major in college was not psychology?" Sam asked her jokingly.

"I was an English literature and creative writing major, and because my secret passion is to one day write books, I have become an avid student of human nature and trying to figure out why people do the things they do and say the things they say. Only one person has me completely stumped, and that person is you. During that press conference when you defended me, you made me want to tear off your clothes and ravish your body. Then the next minute you will do something so basic that makes me want to just slap you on your mouth. I just can't with you. The music, this party, and your friends keep confusing me to who Sam Evans really is." Mercedes admitted not knowing what she wanted from this man. Her mind was totally confused.

The break didn't last long because the DJ began to play Eminem's "Lose Yourself", and the couple were back on the floor dancing to the beat. After dancing to Shakira's "Whenever, Wherever, No Doubt "Hella Good", and Avril Lavigne's "Complicated", the DJ switched the music to 2004 and Snoop Dogg featuring Pharrell's "Drop It Like It's Hot" began to play, and Mercedes once again proved to be the best dancer out of the girls. The next song was Kelis' "Milkshake", and Sam watched Tina and Mercedes try to out shake each other and then bring Sugar and Kurt into the dance when Britney Spears' "Toxic" began to play. Mercedes teasingly dance with Kurt while grinning at Sam and Blaine, and when Artie claimed Mercedes for Usher's "Yeah", Sam knew it was time to get his woman back when he saw Artie appreciating his woman a little too much. He wasn't so possessive that he would prevent her from dancing with others, but when lust began to appear in his friend's eyes, Sam cut in, and the two began to seductively dance to Beyonce's "Naughty Girl" and continued to dance during Sam's next dedication to Mercedes which was Maroon 5's "This Love". He sang the words in her ear, and Mercedes couldn't help but think if only Sam Evans really loved her instead of pretending, then maybe just maybe she could see herself falling in love with him as well. He had a pretty decent voice and could give Adam Levine a run for his money.

After taking a break and drinking some more with the girls and noticing that alcohol made Rachel a lot more friendlier, Mercedes joined Rachel, Sugar, and Tina on the floor while dancing to Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" and continued to dance with the girls through the next song, Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone." Sam and the guys joined the girls after taking a break during those songs to get their drink on, and Artie and Mercedes began to dance and sing Kanye West's "Gold Digger" while Tina danced with Finn and Rachel danced with Kurt. Mike, Sam, and Blaine watch the three and couldn't help but laugh as the six looked to be sharing a memory that excluded them which was strange since most of them had just met.

Next, Mike and Mercedes danced to Missy Elliot's "Lose Control" and all eyes were on the dynamic duo once again as their dancing made everybody else's pale in comparison, and the two turned the club out. Mercedes' body was so sexy as she dropped the moves Missy and Ciara did in the video that Finn was drawned to her. So, he came up to dance with her on the next song, and Rachel looked like she was going to make a scene. Mercedes was not too drunk to realize this, so she left the two and walked to the DJ to make a special request for the next song to be dedicated to Sam which was Mariah's Carey's "We Belong Together", and this time Sam got to experience the voice that could rival Rachel Berry's as Mercedes sang along with Mariah with her lips so tantalizing close to his ears. Sam was so caught up with the woman in his arms that he couldn't remember the next songs that were played.

However, when the DJ went on a much needed break, Sam realized how late it was. He led Mercedes to the booth that contained his and her friends. Sugar was of course knocked out but had given Rachel Berry a run for her money according to Kurt on how many words can come out of a person's mouth in one hour. Rachel was acting all needy girl drunk over Finn who seemed to be the most sober in their group. The rest were more than tipsy, and although they all hated leaving the club at three in the morning, Sam knew it was time to go even though he had rented the club for the night, he knew that the DJ was tired and his friends were too, so he helped Finn gather everybody up and made sure those who drove were put in cabs as he got in his car with his driver after kissing a slightly drunk and giggling Mercedes goodnight.

* * *

Sam didn't know or realize that during every dance he danced with Mercedes someone was at the club videotaping every move he made with Mercedes, and Sue was watching the two with a disgusted look on her face. She really hoped Sam enjoyed the night with his friends and her spy. Because soon the enjoyment of tonight would be the only thing that brought a happy smile to his family, Sue was unable to convince Cooter that Mercedes was actually marrying Sam.

Cooter believed that Sam was trying to use the engagement as good PR to cover his problems to save his company. Even watching the girl dance with Sam didn't stir Cooter to anger as Sue wish it would. Cooter said he was going to give his grandson the benefit of the doubt, and he wouldn't be moved to act until there was a wedding ring on Mercedes' hand. The White Knights were the ones who built the country. The Masons were powerful and stood for truth, justice, and the American way. Many of the leaders of the White Knights slept with black women. Some even had children from them, but sleeping with a black woman was not an offense. Choosing to marry her over a white woman was, and Cooter could see his grandson was infatuated with Mercedes Jones, but he wasn't convinced that they were in love. Cooter told Sue that he didn't think that Sam had even slept with Mercedes yet, and that is why he was so busy trying to mark his territory and that the expression on his face when she danced with the other guys was proof that all Sam needed to do was have sex with the girl and get her out of his system.

Sue was angry that her plan to demolish Sam and get custody of her grandkids was temporarily on hold. She could and would continue to use her mole to try wreck havoc on Sam Evans' life, but she so wanted to taste victory now and not later in the future. Her hands were tied now that everything she had done to convince Cooter was not working. However, she would make it her life's mission to see Sam wed Mercedes because she didn't want to kill her grandson; even though, she wanted nothing to do with him. He was her daughter's child, and she loved her daughter and regretted playing a part in her death; however, she was going to get Stacy and Stevie and raise them as Sylvesters and right the wrongs she did with her only child. Cooter and she deserved to continue the lines of their families, and she was going to get what she wanted because Sue Sylvester always got what she wanted in the end.

* * *

**A/N: I had forgotten to give credit where credit was due. I did not come up with all those songs on a whim. I used About . com. Top PopSongs of 2002, 2001, 2004, and 2005 and only the ten top songs for each year were used. I didn't use every song, but I liked them all and wanted to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own Bridezilla, TLC, or Glee, but I do own the Jones' family minus Mercedes since RIB never had the good sense to give Mercedes' Chi McBride as a dad and Natalie Desselle (BAPS, Cinderella (1997), and How to Be a Player) as a mom! Thanks again to my wonderful fantabulous Beta Reesie, new followers and all reviewers. You are a constant source of inspiration for me, and please be patient with me as I write this story, I promise to reveal the moles, whether Sue's plans will work, and all other goodies beginning with Chapter 15. The next two chapters will be mole free and more family focused with no evil granny Sue interruptions.**

Chapter 12

"Mercedes, I have the most wonderful news ever. It is like Christmas has come early for me." Sam gushed unable to keep his excitement at bay. He was waving the letter that he had received from Mike from his grandparents' attorney.

"What is going on Sam?"

"Mike faxed me this letter from Sue's attorney. Sue has agreed to drop her suit for custody if we become legally wed. She says her legal team has convinced her that now that I am becoming a responsible family man that her chances to gain custody are not favorable, so instead of pursuing a costly court battle, she is dropping the suit as soon as we say I do!" Sam said smiling brightly and throwing a fist pump in the air.

"That is great Sam! You have defeated her, but that means we will need to make our engagement official; you still haven't met my parents or asked for my hand in marriage. You know that my family doesn't consider us engaged because they have never met you."

"Well, should we call them on the phone and tell them our plans?" Sam asked never considering her family's reaction to his plans to marry Mercedes.

"That will cement their eternal hatred of you. My family is old-fashioned, and my dad demanded that my brothers ask my sisters-in-laws' fathers for their hands in marriage, and he has been looking forward to the day that I bring my fellow home, so he can torture you and pretend like he is going to refuse you. He acts all tough and gruff but inside my dad is just a big old teddy bear. He wants me to be happy, and if he believes you will make me happy, then he will agree to our marriage. But we are going to have to go to Ohio before you can start planning our wedding."

"Wedding, I was thinking that we could just elope and seal the deal tonight." Sam said looking slightly disappointed.

"Are you out of your mind? Tina and my mother would kill me if I eloped with you. You are a billionaire, and we elope instead of you throwing me, my mother's only daughter, a wedding befitting a princess. Do you honestly think we would survive giving my parents that news? Plus I want Stacy to be a part of the wedding; she has been planning since you announced our engagement to our friends and your family. You are going to give me a wedding, and I am going to enjoy being a blushing bride. If I got to marry you, then I should at least have the wedding that I dreamt of as a child. You owe me the best wedding that money can buy, and I want to be a Bridezilla worthy of my own TLC special."

"You are kidding." Sam stated looking at this woman who was just days ago was insisting on a platonic marriage of convenience.

"Just a little bit, I don't plan on being a diva, but I do know that Tina and I have been spending all our spare time looking at the gowns that Stacy finds and sends emails of, and when I told her that I can't afford those creations, she told me that you are paying for the wedding, so we should go all out. I told her that it's the bride's family that usually pays, and she tells me not when the bride is marrying a billionaire. Plus Sam, don't you think the media and Sue will find it suspicious that we go ahead and elope right after you receive this letter. It will make people suspicious of our union."

"But Mercedes, I am so looking forward to our honeymoon that I don't care if we place suspicion on ourselves by eloping, we can have a renewal of our vows later and invite your family and our friends."

"What honeymoon, Sam? I think we are on two different pages. I might have been befuddled by your kiss after your announcement of your intentions to seduce me after I marry you, but I haven't given you the green light yet. Patience Sam, is needed. I told you if we have sex, then we stay married, and I am not sure I want to be with you till death do us part."

"That's because you haven't fully experienced everything that I am working with. You only let me to get to second base, and that was just the other day when you came over to go Christmas shopping with Stacy and Emma. While Emma and Stacy were in the attic getting our Christmas decorations, you let me take advantage of you underneath the mistletoe that you had bought and hung over my door. I still have dreams of what would have happened if Stevie hadn't chosen that moment to come home from visiting a friend's house."

"Absolutely nothing would have happened. I have told you I am not having sex in your home with your family and Emma around. You need to stop thinking about my goodies and start thinking about our families and friends. We are going to have the storybook wedding, you are going to be the perfect groom, and I am going to the beautiful bride. You are going to be safe and secure in your possession of your sister and brother, and that is all you need to be concentrating on now. Thanksgiving is next week, and this year my family is celebrating in Ohio with just our immediate family. You, Stacy, and Stevie are going to go with me, and you are going to ask my father for my hand in marriage, and you are going to have to learn to get along with my family for the entire weekend."

"Okay, Mercedes, I will let my pilot know, and we will take my private plane there. I just want you to know that I kind of find it hot when you take control like that."

"Sam, I am beginning to think that you find everything I do hot because you are so horny. I am just glad that we need to go and pick up your siblings soon, and you don't have enough time to try to get into my pants."

"Baby, speaking of pants, you can't dress this seductively while we are in Ohio. Just looking at your ass in those leggings is like waving a flag in front of my face that says instant hard on."

"Well, you better not try eye sexing me in front of my family because if you do, I promise you won't like the circumstance. I ain't got the time to try to convince my family that I am not engaged to a sex fiend."

"If you want to be assured that I won't look at you like a sex fiend, then you need to wear me out before we leave. We can get Tina to sleep over at my place, and I can sleep here with you and we can christen every room starting tonight."

"In your dreams, Sam Evans, only in your dreams will that ever happen. Let's go and pick up your sister and brother, you are supposed to be cooking for us tonight, and treating Stacy, Emma, and myself like queens as a result of our bowling re-match, where Stacy and I kicked your asses again without using any distracting techniques."

"It was Wii bowling not the real thing. I swear that game was rigged." Sam went on to say as he followed his fiancée out of the door to his SUV.

* * *

Sam didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Meeting the woman you intended to marry family was too stressful to even contemplate. He had practiced his I love your daughter so very much speech until he felt he was blue in the face. He had given the speech to Artie who had laughed in his face and told him, hell no! Then he tried Mike who gave him suggestions and told him to just be himself around Mercedes. Mike didn't tell his friend that he looked like a lovesick fool whenever he was around Mercedes or whenever anyone said her name which basically meant that words did not have to express Sam's obvious feelings towards Mercedes Jones.

"Sam, you can smile you know; because we have Stevie and Stacy with us, I know my family will behave. They are outrageous but killing you in front of your orphan sister and brother is not their style." Mercedes told him to get that panic stricken look off of his face as the car they had rented for the long weekend neared her street, and she gave him the directions to her home.

"Easy for you to say; all my family and friends love you. I am almost afraid to ask them if they love you more than me. You are just so freaking lovable. I, on the other hand have only met one Jones, and if her family reacts to me like you reacted at our first meeting, then Lord have mercy on me."

"Sam, you will behave and be a gentleman. My daddy is from the South, and he is very old school. You just treat me like the princess that I am and be yourself; and everything will go well. You don't act all rich, snobbish, and you paved your way in the world, nobody gave you anything. You defended me at that press conference, and my dad is going to respect you for that. The only ribbing you will get is for not meeting them sooner and asking for my hand before you gave me this to die for ring. My mom will love you for this ring alone." Mercedes said as she stared at the Tiffany Embrace 2.5 round carat diamond ring that was set in a diamond band. Mercedes felt like singing "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" every time she looked at it. It was a ring worthy of princess but not overwhelming for her small hand and even smaller finger.

"You should have let me buy something to bring your parents as a hospitality gift for letting us stay at your house for the holiday."

"You are my guests and my future family; so no gift is required; all you have to do is enjoy the rest of the week. You will get a chance to eat my fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, cornbread dressing, broccoli casserole, and whatever dessert that my daddy wants me to fix. My sisters-in-law are as hopeless in the kitchen as my mom, but they can bake pies, cookies, and crescent rolls, and my mom always buys Honey-baked Ham and Turkey. The only thing that my dad will complain about is no collards and chitterlings. My sisters-in-law complain about the smell of both, so when they are around my father doesn't get to eat two of his favorite Thanksgiving dishes. Next Thanksgiving will be at their families' homes, and we will go down South to be with dad's side of the family, and he will eat many odiferous foods until his heart is content. My mom's family decided to take a cruise this year, so that is why it's just us." Mercedes said as they pulled into her parents' driveway.

"Stevie and Stacy wake up, we are here!" Sam yelled at the two who had slept throughout the plane ride and the car ride to Jones' home.

Before Sam and the kids could make it out the car, the door of the house opened, and Mercedes' mom ran out to greet them, and Sam did not have to be told that this youthful looking woman was Mercedes' mom because she was shaped just like her and shared her nose. After she finished hugging her daughter, she looked over at Sam and his siblings.

"Mom, this is Sam Evans, and these two sleepyheads are his brother Stevie and his sister Stacy." Mercedes introduced her mom to the Evans who all appeared to like her on sight.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Jones. I have been asking Mercedes to invite you all to New York so that we can be formally introduced, but she has put me off until now. Thank you so very much for your kindness and hospitality for allowing me and family to stay with you and enjoy the holidays together." Sam said after winking at Mercedes and enveloping Mrs. Jones in his charm.

"Sam, I tell you that daughter of mine is something else. Keeping you a secret from us like she is embarrassed of us, now her father is another matter entirely, but she knows that I would have accepted you with open arms. And your brother and sister are absolutely adorable. It's too cool to stand out here talking, so let's get you inside for breakfast." Mrs. Jones led the Evans children inside while Sam retrieved their luggage from the car and Mercedes encouraged the sleepy Stevie with his backpack to follow her mom and his sister inside.

"How could you tell my mom that blatant lie, Sam?" Mercedes hissed as she helped him by getting her purse and hers and Stacy's carry on bags. Mercedes and Stacy had packed their clothes together since they were sharing Mercedes' childhood bedroom, and Stevie and Sam were sharing the guest room and had combined their clothes in one rolling duffle bag as well.

"I got to explain why I haven't met them before, and the only excuse that I could come up with that painted me in a positive light was to blame you their baby girl." Sam smirked as he followed her into the house.

"Breakfast smells delicious Mrs. Jones." Sam told Mercedes' mom after placing their luggage sets in the appropriate rooms.

"Call me Mama J. Stevie and Stacy already are, even though I guess technically I am old enough to be their grandmother since I do have a granddaughter around their ages. I only have one grandchild, and she calls me Mama J, and she calls my mother and Joe's mom grandmother. She tells me I look too young to be called granny. Can you believe that?" Marilyn Jones asked in amazement.

"Yes, I can. You look like you were Mercedes' sister or cousin when you came to greet us, and the only way I could tell, Mercedes was your daughter is because she shares you nose and your fabulous figure."

"Sam, stop you are going to make me blush. I think Mercedes was afraid of me stealing you from her and leaving her daddy and that's why she hadn't brought you around until you were ready to put a ring on her finger." Marilyn teased Sam why fixing his plate.

"Who are you planning on running away with woman?" Joe Jones said as he made his way into the kitchen only having heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Sam, I am convinced that our daughter has found a man with excellent taste." Marilyn said as she looked at the two and saw Sam's look of longing for her daughter, who after being a victim of her mom's teasing was glaring at him in a jealous like response.

"So, you are the man who my baby girl is in love with and now you trying to break her heart by running off with her momma." Joe said gruffly to Sam as he offered to shake his hand.

"Well, sir, I believe in the sanctity of marriage and realize you met Mrs. Jones first, so I won't be breaking things off with your daughter for your wife even though she is mighty tempting. My love for your daughter even blinds me to the spell she is attempting to weave over my poor heart." Sam said as he looked Mr. Jones in the eye.

"Smooth. Mercedes this young man is smooth, but it is going to take more than the charm that you have been pouring over my wife to get me to join your side so easily."

"Honey, give Sam a chance. His brother and sister have been telling me how in love that young man is with our daughter, and he has been wanting to meet us for a while it's been your daughter who's been the hold up."

"Mercedes, I tell you what, going to New York, majoring in English, and keeping this young man from us. I tell you that city has been nothing but a terrible influence on you." Joe turned his attention to Sam, "So, are you going to tell me why my baby girl is wearing that ring on her ring finger and why many newspapers and magazines have leaked that you two are engaged? Which I know can't be true because nobody has asked me yet for her hand in marriage?" Joe asked after breakfast was over and everybody had conveniently left him alone with Sam.

"Sir, I know I am impetuous. Mercedes said that part of my problem is that my parents' death has resulted in me trying to live every moment as though it is my last. I have rushed and leaked to the press my intention to marry her because of the vile article that was written about the woman who means more to me than any other woman on this earth. I have wanted to be with your daughter since the day I have met her and forgive me for wanting to put my stamp of possession on her. She is too good for me, and I am willing to fight for her because I know how special she is. Please forgive me for not coming to you properly and asking for her hand in marriage like I know I should have done earlier. But since I am here now, I am asking you Mr. Jones to make me the happiest man in the world by giving me your blessing and permission to officially ask Mercedes to marry me."

"My heart says no, my mind says no, but I am going to say yes, not because I agree to this lightning quick engagement and marriage, but because I know my daughter will marry you anyway. You got her and her mother on your side, and when the two of them agree and try to gang up on me, then I know that my ass is cooked. But I am warning you Sam Evans. If you break my little girl's heart, I will hunt you down and make you wish that I would kill you. There is not enough money in the world that could convince me to go easy on you. I am a dentist and I am skilled in causing pain and not shuddering. I have a drill waiting on you and that dick of yours, if you cheat on her, beat her, or cause her severe emotional distress. Even though I give that girl is a hard time, she is my heart. I would do anything for her, and the only way I can give you my true blessing is if I know you feel the same way. Part of me think you're in a rush to marry my girl because she ain't giving you none. You need to watch your eyes around my daughter while you are up in my house. You are not married yet, just 'cause you all engaged doesn't mean you two need to be working on a baby just yet."

Sam looked at Mr. Jones in surprise. He had tried his best not to eye sex Mercedes, but Mr. Jones must have been watching like him an eagle to pick up on any inappropriate glances that Sam had sent Mercedes way during breakfast.

"I saw you when I was looking out the window when you all pulled up in the driveway, after everybody else had come inside, and you were getting the luggage; I saw you looking at my baby girl's ass and licking your lips when you thought nobody could see you. And during breakfast, I looked for tell tale signs to see if you two were fucking and believe me I could tell you haven't got any, and that is the only reason that I am allowing you to remain in my house and not in some motel for the holiday. You keep it in your pants while you are in my home, you treat my baby girl right, and I will try to like you but put yourself in my shoes and imagine Stacy bringing home some guy you never met and her telling you that she is going to marry him, and you will understand only a fraction of what I am feeling. This is a family holiday, we will eat, drink, watch football, and have a good time, but know this Sam Evans my eyes will be watching you, and I am the teddy bear of the family. When her brothers come tomorrow, I will be able to relax and let them take over terrorizing you."

"Honey, stop threatening Sam," Marilyn Jones said as she chose that time to come in and rescue Sam. "Stacy and Stevie want to go see our dental practice, and I left some paperwork there, so I thought we could take them and give them a mini tour of Lima while Mercedes gives Sam a tour of our home and my gardens and our gazebo. She was unpacking clothes while I gave Stevie and Stacy a brief tour earlier. We need to give the lovebirds sometime alone now that you have given your official blessing to their engagement."

"Remember no baby making in my house, Sam or I will be bringing more than paperwork from my office when we get back." Mr. Jones said giving Sam the eye while Mama J. threw her head back in laughter.

"Sam, pay him no mind; Mercedes, stop sulking in your room and get your behind down here and give Sam a tour of our home. We are off and will be back in an hour." Marilyn said as Mercedes came down the stairs and joined them in getting their coats as she decided to give Sam a tour starting with the greenhouse and the gazebo first so Sam wouldn't get any thoughts in his mind about trying anything; she was more than a little pissed at him. As they made they way through the greenhouse not speaking, neither noticed that it was beginning to get cloudy outside, and when they finally stepped outside it had begun to rain so they raced to the gazebo.

"Mercedes, how long are you going give me the silent treatment?" Sam asked watching her shiver from the cold autumn rain that made the temperature outside drop dramatically.

"Why couldn't you just be your normal basic self for once? I don't need my parents falling in love with you in case this marriage ends in a quick divorce. I just wanted them to like you, but I could tell my dad was beginning to get ready to call you son just like my mom wants you to call her Mama J. Then, you throw all that shade on me making me out to be the bad person. When I have lied to them because of you and have felt like crap because of you and have been treated like I have I lost my mind because of you, but you just make me so sick that I want to hit you sometimes."

Mercedes lashed out at him pushing him away from her.

"Mercedes, I am a white man with his brother and sister in your parents' home. A nice home, a home that you can tell has known love, parents who love their daughter and want the best for her, and I can't give them a bad impression of the man that their little girl is going to marry. After all that negative press we have received, I can't bet on your parents letting it go and not blaming me. So, I threw you under the bus, but both of your parents love you so much and will forgive you for anything. Just be glad that you still have two parents. You seem to forget that I don't have that luxury. Sometimes you really act like the spoilt brat that your father suggests that you really are.

Mercedes couldn't stop herself, she slapped him without thinking. How dare he say something so cruel and untrue about her? She regretted slapping him instantly when she saw her handprint red against his face. Before she could apologize, she could see his eyes go so dark that she was a little frightened of him.

"You shouldn't have done that Mercedes." Sam said as he grabbed her in his arms and began kissing her with such a bruising intensity that she had to open her mouth to ease the pressure off her achy lips. Sam thrust his tongue in her mouth and continued to kiss her with unabashed passion that Mercedes began to melt and soften in his arms. Sam's hands began to travel her up and down her body and eventually worked her bra off her back and took it and her damp sweater off and begin to resume kissing his way all down her body being rough and then gentle with her breasts. Mercedes moaned every time he used his mouth to suckle her nipples like he was a newborn babe, and the thought of a baby made Sam realized how much he wanted Mercedes to bear his children. He began to unbuckle her belt and push her jeans down and underwear down and his nose was assaulted with the scent that was uniquely hers. He couldn't stop himself from burying his head in between her thighs and eating her out like a starving man who had been starving for weeks, and was let loose in an all you can eat buffet. The more he licked, the more juice it seemed like she created, and his teeth grazed her clitoris, his tongue entered her vagina, and he thought for one moment she was going to flip him over and ride his face. However, he was so hungry for her and lacking any sort of finesse had instantly brought her to a climax, and he was so hard that he felt as if his zipper was going to leave in an imprint on his hot and achy cock. He slowly got up from the bench he had laid her on, and began to remove his pants when he realized he didn't have a condom.

"Mercy, please tell me you are on the pill." Sam demanded as he freed his achy cock from his underwear.

"Sam, I haven't been in a relationship in over three years, so no I am not on the pill. You don't have a condom?" She asked looking hungrily at his cock amazed at the size and although she had already had an orgasm, she was feeling hot and empty and she wanted to feel Sam all up in her; he was so big he would surely cause her to walk funny after pounding her with that monster size penis. She knew she would be as tight as any virgin having gone without sex for so long, and she only had sex in the past a couple of times with her old boyfriend, Shane, and his penis was half the width of Sam's and probably 2/3rds the length.

"No, I don't have one on me, so I guess your dad is going to get his wish."

"I am afraid to ask, what was his wish?"

"That we not be practicing baby makin up in his house." Sam said trying to do an impression of her father but his Ebonics was too off to capture the southern intensity of Joe Jones.

"Even though I should hate your guts and should not feel sorry for the state you are in, I do, so come neck with me and pretend we are virgins fooling around in my parent's car. I don't mind dry humping you until you get a release."

"Do you think that's smart? I may not be able to resist trying to stick it in you."

"Well, first I am going to put my underwear back on, and you are going to do the same, so it will be impossible." Mercedes said as she put her panties on and climbed on Sam's lap once he sat back down on the bench. She began to ride his clothed cock really slow until he begin to squeeze her breasts and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Sam picked up the pace and began to thrust up into her like his cock was trying to drill a hole through his underpants, and trying to penetrate her panties to get to her sopping wet hole. Mercedes was being thrown inches off his lap from the force he was using to rapidly thrust into her. And when he placed his fingers inside her panties and began to rub her clitoris, she couldn't help but cum all over herself. Her tremors could be felt through his underpants, and he soon joined her spilling his seed all over his boxers.

Mercedes removed her panties that were smeared with some of his cum that had leaked from his boxers and full of her fluids and put her clothes back on because she was chilly now that her passion had worn off; after dressing, she looked at Sam shocked that she had let things get so out of control. The rain was now falling harder, and she couldn't escape him. She was feeling emotionally raw going from feeling pissed, to guilty, to hot and bothered, and now to 'I can't believe that I just did this in my parents' gazebo'. So, instead of using common sense and talking things out with Sam, she picked up her shoes and ran to the house in the freezing rain. Leaving Sam still undressed looking after her with a bewildered expression on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new Jones' relatives which consists of Merissa Jones, Mercedes 13 year old niece, JJ Jones, Mercedes oldest brother who in my mind is played by Common, and his wife Melissa who is played by Gabrielle Union, and Mark Jones played by Columbus Short (gets his height and looks from Mama J), and his wife Carmen who in my mind is played by Eva from ANTM a hood rat with a heart of gold who Mama Jones doesn't think is good enough for her baby boy. **

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing Beta Reesie, all new reviewers and followers, and warning this is the last family fluff chapter featuring the Jones' family, this story subject is family and I had to represent for Mercedes as well as for Sam. Most of the remaining chapters of the story will be about Samcedes and some of it will contain his family, their friends and the dastardly Sue!**

Chapter 13

Sam couldn't believe that Mercedes would just get up and run like that. It was like she was rejecting everything that had just happened between them. 'Forget this shit,' he said to himself while pulling up his pants and putting the rest of his clothes on. Since he was going to have to take shower anyways, Sam took his time walking in the rain to cool himself down before going back inside the house.

Mercedes was his and would soon be his body and soul, and she had to realize how perfect they were for each other. He was too quick this afternoon and could have drawn their pleasure out, but it was like a dream come true seeing her naked before him, and he and only he would be without a condom at such an opportune time. He was that close to feeling a sensation that he knew would rival heaven. If he could find such pleasure without even being inside her body, then he knew that once he got a chance to plunge into her honey pot, he would never want to stop. Just the smell of her was addictive. Sam wouldn't mind going down on her morning, noon, or at nighttime. Just to inhale her aroma was enough to keep him hard and achy and filled with dreams of plunging into her tight depths over and over until he had his fill and had pleasured her as well. Sam's mind had taken over his body and while he was in the shower he had to quickly rub another one out while Mercedes' name came out of his mouth upon his completion.

Across the hall, Mercedes was so glad that she heard the shower going so soon after the front door closed which meant she didn't have to face Sam immediately. There was no way that she was going to give him the tour of the house, and her parents were due back with the Evans' kids in a short while, so she wouldn't have to explain her actions to Sam. She should have known he would be drop dead gorgeous naked. It was rare that a man actually looked better without clothes, but Sam Evans could walk around naked all day, and he wouldn't get any complaints from any red-blooded female. Just thinking about him all wet and lathered in soap got her blood pumping. Pictures of his body, his lips, his tongue, and his penis got her all hot and bothered inside. Yes, they had played around before but never had they gotten this close to actually having sex or him seeing her naked. And Mercedes now knew that having sex with Sam would always be in the back her mind after today's oral sex and bump and grinding session.

"Mercedes, Sam where are you?" She heard minutes later after coming downstairs in a change of outfit that her father instantly noticed.

"Now where is that fiancé of yours, Mercedes I don't know what the two of you have been up to since we have been gone, but I told him to not be sexing you up in my home?" Joe Jones said to her as his wife and Sam's siblings had gone in the kitchen to make hot cocoa to warm up from the chilly weather outside.

"Dad, you saw us leave and go outdoors right along with you guys. I took Sam to see the greenhouse and the organic garden mom has been growing for ages. Then, when we stepped outside, the heaven's opened up on us and we raced to the gazebo. We were going to stay there until the rain slacked up, but it started to rain harder, and I left Sam in the gazebo when it started lightning and came inside and took a shower and changed my clothes. Sam came in later and should be downstairs soon."

"Baby girl, I have seen the way that man looks at you biting his lips, and I am not crazy. I know he wants to take your virginity, but you trust me when I tell you to make him wait until after the wedding."

"Yes, daddy, I have every intention of making Sam wait until after the wedding before we have sex so stop worrying." Mercedes didn't have the heart to tell her father she was no longer a virgin, but by now she could be considered a born again virgin since she hadn't had sex in forever, and obviously the sex she had paled in comparison to the heavy petting that she had participated in with Sam. So, maybe she wasn't being completely deceptive when she didn't correct her dad's misconception that she was a virgin. Sam did make her feel like a virgin touched for the very time like Madonna sang about in the 80s.

Speaking of the devil, Sam chose that moment to come downstairs with his hair still slightly damp and lookingdangerously seductive, and Mercedes knew he was going to be up to no good for the remainder of day. Her deductive skills proved to be correct as he came up to her and kissed her on the lips playfully nipping at her bottom lips while putting his arms around her and leading them both to the kitchen to join his and her families. He remained close to her the remainder of the day using every excuse to touch her or brush his body against hers. He wasn't being slick; she knew he was trying to seduce her, but with her brothers and their families flooding the house tomorrow; she also knew he didn't stand a chance in succeeding.

* * *

Mercedes had to get up early the next morning to begin to prepare the Thanksgiving feast. Stacy wanted to help her out, but Mercedes would let her help later that morning when her niece Merissa arrived. Merissa was her oldest brother Joseph Jones, Jr. (JJ's) daughter with his wife Melissa. Her brother's family was coming from the airport with her middle brother Mark and his wife Carmen. Merissa was thirteen going on thirty and being the only Jones' grandchild was spoiled rotten. She looked a lot like Mercedes instead of her mom, and Mercedes called her "Mini-Me". Mercedes was just getting the basics of her cornbread dressing ready when she heard the doorbell ring, and she left the kitchen to let her brothers and their families in. After hugging everyone, she went back to the kitchen followed by Mini-Me, who she encouraged to go upstairs to wake up Stacy so she could get ready and join them in cooking today's feast.

Several minutes later and Stacy was downstairs dressed, alongside Merissa in aprons, and they were doing their best to help Mercedes prepare the rest of the meal. Breakfast that morning was Danishes, croissants, yogurt, granola bars, and cereal when the rest of the family came downstairs at various times to eat and greet Mercedes' brothers and their families. Mercedes gave a wicked grin when her brothers pulled Sam to the side, and she knew they were going to delight in torturing the "new booty" the nickname they gave to all future members of the Jones' family. Stevie, on the other hand, she noticed hadn't said a word; his focus was solely on her niece, and Mercedes grinned wildly knowing that she had apparently been replaced in his affections by her Mini-Me who was clueless that she was the object of the young boy's affection.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Merissa?" Stacy asked seeing how the stares and longing looks that her brother once gave only to Mercedes were now focused on Mercedes' niece.

"No, my dad said I won't be able to date or have a boyfriend until I am thirty, but my mom assures me that I can date when I turn 15, and that she will get him to change his mind."

"How old are you?" Stevie asked joining the conversation thrilled to know that this cutie was available.

"I'm thirteen, and how old are the two of you? I thought you might be twins, but I am not sure." She admitted looking from one blonde headed sibling to the next.

"Heck, no we aren't twins, she is eleven and is only in the sixth grade, and I am thirteen in the eighth grade." Stevie said not wanting Merissa to think he was as young as his sister.

"We are the same age and in the same grade; that's totally cool. I am so excited that Aunt Mercy is marrying your brother because I have been the only kid up in this family forever. I thought I would have to wait until Aunt Carmen has a baby, but she has told my mom repeatedly that she is not ready to ruin her figure and have a baby and that she is too young. She is 28 years old; she is like ancient. And when I ask my mom and dad for a little brother, they tell me that it's up to God, which Aunt Mercy told me means that my mom might not be able to have another child since there were complications after I was born. That is why I love my Aunt Mercy she tells me the truth and doesn't treat me like a baby, and Aunt Mercy respects that I can understand things that most kids my age don't."

Listening to Merissa talk was something that Stevie could do all day. Sure she was hot and she had boobs, which was rare for a thirteen year old, but she was also smart and insightful, too. Stevie knew he had met his soul mate. The only trouble was she lived in Atlanta, Georgia which was too far from New York City. She had big brown Bambi eyes just like her aunt, she was petite and curvy, and the only difference between the two was that Merissa was a few shades lighter than Mercedes taking her color from her father. Boy could that girl talk. She was now talking to Stacy about what was it like living in New York, and the two were devising a plan to get Mercedes to allow her to spend some of Christmas break with them in the big city. Stevie was hoping that it worked out because at the age of thirteen, he had met his future wife.

* * *

While Stevie was enjoying Mercedes' niece, Sam was experiencing the opposite sitting through an inquisition that would probably put his evil granny Sue to shame. He had been asked so many questions and given so many threats that he was wondering if accompanying Mercedes' brother in the living room had been the best idea.

"Sam, we are not going to repeat anything our father obviously has already told you. But we as Mercedes' brothers take our job protecting our little sister very seriously. Mercedes only had two dates while she was in high school, and we made sure of that while we were at Ohio State. She went to junior prom and senior prom with that tiny dick Shane who we made sure wouldn't even attempt to get in her drawers. Everybody at William McKinley High knew that to touch our sister, talk to our sister, and date our sister meant an automatic visit from us and our fraternity brothers, and that is why she was so eager to leave Ohio to go to New York where we couldn't control her social life." Her brother Mark explained.

"However, we still kept tabs on her and made sure that pencil dick Shane was the only person she dated, and we knew that their long distance relationship wouldn't last. Believe me, we aren't surprised about her keeping her relationship with you a secret, but you better understand one thing, you mess with one Jones, you mess with us all. I promise that if you mess with us we will go to the dental brotherhood and convince your dentist to allow us to tend to your teeth during your next dental check up. Which we will pull every tooth out of your mouth, and sedate you with laughing gas so you will laugh as we use our drill on your balls until they enough holes in them to resemble a plucked porcupine, and your dick, let's just say you will be laughing while we drill enough holes in it to hang every pair of earrings that Mercedes, my daughter, our wives, and our mom own. Then while you are laughing we will take of picture of you with your holey balls and multiple pierced cock that will be the next picture that will grace every tabloid in this country. That's not a threat Sammy boy. It's a promise." Her brother JJ said looking so ferocious that Sam didn't think he should doubt their words.

"Okay, as an older brother to a beautiful baby sister, I can understand where you are both coming from. And if I am crazy enough to do something that hurts Mercedes, then I will accept that punishment because if I behave like a dick, then I should be suitably punished for it. Now, what do I have to do to get you two to promise to extend this threat to any guys who come around and try to date and marry my sister, Stacy?" Sam asked after realizing that her brothers were waiting from a response from him that either involved him wetting his pants, running like a scared girl, or capitulating to their demands while trying to appear cool. He chose the latter option.

"So, you want us to accept your little sister into the Jones' family?" JJ asked looking at the girl who was making his daughter smile brighter than the sun. The two girls were hugged up and whispering in each others ear instead of being in the kitchen with Mercedes. His baby girl not being attached to his baby sister was something new and different. Normally the two couldn't be separated, and he made this remark to Mark and Sam.

"You mean she is just like Stacy who spends more time with Mercedes than I get to." Sam noticed that his brother instead of playing on his iPad was looking at Merissa like he used to look at Mercedes which was both a good and bad thing, so Sam wasn't totally happy. He didn't need JJ threatening his baby brother like he had just threatened him, but he was glad to see that Stevie possessed the good taste of being attracted to a Mercedes' clone. She was going to be a beauty just like her aunt, and Sam wondered if he had a daughter with Mercedes would she resemble her cousin.

"Well, if you Evans are going to attach yourselves to the Jones' women, we are going to have to be tolerant of you and treat your Stacy as we would one of our own. I can tell from this distance that those two are going to be the best of friends. But your little brother ain't slick, if he touches my baby girl, I am going to cut his hands off and send him back to you to New York as Stevie Scissorhands." JJ said seeing the dopey grin on Stevie's face match the same dopey grin his brother had whenever looking at his sister.

When Sam told him, that his whole relationship began with Mercedes because of his brother's crush on her had caused his grades to drop, JJ realized maybe there was more to the Evans males than he initially thought. 'Ain't this some shit.' He said to himself as he watched how Stevie was unabashedly staring down his daughter. There was no longer any doubt in JJ's mind that those Evans males were seriously into some brown sugar. Maybe they couldn't help themselves; it was probably part of some of their freaky Evans' DNA he whispered to his brother as they joined the kids in dining room being lured to the kitchen by the appetizing aromas that were permeating the house from the kitchen.

Sam bypassed the kids and went straight into the kitchen and grabbed his woman from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek which caused the Jones women to all gush about what a cute couple the two of them made. Sam begged for a taste of the dessert that the women were preparing now that the main cooking was over. Mercedes gave him a taste of the pecan pie that her father had requested she make along with red velvet cake and sweet potato soufflé.

"That pie is the second sweetest thing I have ever tasted." Sam said to all the ladies while looking like a little kid in heaven while he finished his sample.

"What is the sweetest thing you ever tasted then?" Mercedes asked him innocently wanting to know what could be sweeter than her pie that was sweet enough to satisfy the cravings of any sugaholic.

"You," Sam replied and turned her around for a longer kiss while hearing all the whoops and hollers that accompanied his statement.

"I am going to get you for this later, Sam Evans, payback is a bitch." Mercedes muttered as she pretended to nuzzle her face into his neck too embarrassed to look at her family after Sam's overt displays of his affection.

"Mama J, I think we better get down to planning this wedding real quick because obviously that man can't keep his hands off of Mercedes, and we don't want people saying he married her because he knocked her up." Carmen said with a smirk on her face any doubts about their relationship quickly vanished in her mind and when she went back to Los Angeles she was going to be sure to squash the rumors that were spread about the two. Sam Evans really was into her sister-in-law, and she would bitch slap anyone who disagreed with her.

"Girl, hush your mouth. You know how crazy her daddy and brothers are; don't give those Jones men any ideas." Marilyn chastised her daughter in law. The girl looked like a supermodel but was straight hood as can be, and Marilyn just barely tolerated her presence as it was because she was married to her baby boy and refusing to give her grandkids.

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly why don't you, Sam go and gather all the men while we begin to set the formal dining room table." Melissa said not wanting to hear anything related to babies. She would give anything to have another child, but it was just not going to be in God's plan for her, and she didn't want to think about Mercedes being pregnant. She didn't appreciate being compared to the perfect sister and the perfect aunt by her husband and her child which was par for the course after every Jones' family get together. If Mercedes became pregnant and gave the Jones another grandchild and became the perfect mother, then Melissa would be compared to Mercedes again and would come up lacking as usual.

Mercedes, sensing her sister-in-law's mood, bragged about the apple and peach pie that Melissa had made. Her mother and Carmen had been absolutely no help in the kitchen other than slicing the ham and turkey that her mom had bought. Melissa at least had done a good deal of the baking in the electric oven while Mercedes worked on the gas stove/oven to complete their Thanksgiving feast. Soon it was time for the dinner, and all the Jones were joined by the Evans at the dining room table. Mercedes' dad quickly said grace and led the family in their Grateful Sayings by saying he was grateful for having another year surrounded by his family who were all in perfect health with fabulous teeth.

While everybody pretty much gave the same answers of family and health and wealth, Mercedes was shocked when it was Sam's turn, and he shocked not only her but everyone seated at the dinner table, when he said, "First I am grateful that I have an awesome woman like Mercedes in my life who has been almost an angel and has not only made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me, but has also included me and my sister and brother in her family's Thanksgiving holiday. Since Mercedes has come into my life, I have regained the relationships that I had lost with the two most important people in my life, my brother Stevie and my sister Stacy. I always thought after last year and our tragedy that I would never be grateful or truly celebrate Thanksgiving again, but because God put Mercedes Jones in my life this day is not depressing or bittersweet but one in which I am overwhelmed and overjoyed to be accepted into this family if only by Mama J who has welcomed me with open arms. And even though Mr. Jones and her brothers have grilled me and put the fear of Jesus into me, I know that they have all done it out of the love that they have for Mercedes. I am even grateful that she has brothers and a father who love her so much that they have scarred me with nightmares that I will probably have for the rest of my life. However, I am truly grateful for Jones family and my family and hope that this Thanksgiving is only the first of many that I will share with you and thank you for accepting my sister and brother and making this a Thanksgiving I will never forget." Sam finished and there was not a dry eye in the place.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. My family always saves the best for last which is normally me since I am the writer of the family, and they are mainly science and teeth geeks, but after hearing Sam I don't think I can top that. I am grateful that I have a family that accepts me and my future family and loves me and wants the best for me. God has really poured out his blessings on us this year and expanded our family not by one but three special people who have transformed my life, and I can't wait to see all the changes that the future has in store for all of us. Now let's eat this food that I have been slaving away cooking all day." Mercedes said with a smirk wanting to change the mood to fun and laughter; Sam's words had thawed her heart towards him, she was ready to forgive and forget and start anew because she could tell that every word he had uttered had been true.

After the dinner and watching the various games on television, the Jones and Evans men were in the kitchen cleaning up after having not one but two after dinner snacks while the Jones females and Stacy were working on Mercedes and Sam's wedding plans. Although Sam was pushing for a Christmas wedding, Mrs. Jones assured him that her daughter would not have her anniversary on Christmas because that means he could get by with buying one gift. However, knowing that the two were in a rush to wed, Mama Jones agreed on December 30th as a wedding date saying that since New Year's would be on a Tuesday that would give her and Sam some extra time for a honeymoon before Sam had to return to work. After making arrangements at Mercedes' childhood church for that Sunday night in which the church would still be decorated from the Christmas celebration, all they had to do was decide on the wedding party, colors, and how many guests to invite.

"Mom, Sam has decided to not cause friction between his friends to determine which of them would be best man even though I voted for Mike and then Tina could be my maid of honor. However, he says he loves Artie and Finn as brothers and couldn't let them think he loved Mike more; so he has decided to ask Stevie to be his best man. With Stevie being best man, I am going to ask Merissa to be my maid of honor to make the heights match in the line up. Mike will be paired up with Tina, Artie with Stacy, Finn with Sugar, and JJ with Melissa, and Mark with Carmen. Even though the pictures would look better with Carmen and Finn and Mark with Sugar, I don't want to hear Mark and his short man syndrome crying about some other tall man stepping with his wife."

"Are you going to do a flower girl and ring bearer?" Her mother asks as Carmen laughed at Mercedes' impression of her husband.

"Nope, we want a short and simple ceremony. Instead of the bridesmaids carrying flowers, they will carry candles in which the groomsmen will light and then will place the total of six candles on the candelabra that will burn while our seventh candle which will be our unity candle will be lit by us after we say our vows before we are announced as man and wife."

"Are you hiring any singers, and where do you think we should have the reception most places will be booked this time of year?" Her mother wanted to know so she could begin the catering arrangements and all of the other details before Mercedes left Lima.

"Since Sam has no family other than his friends and sister and brother who will be attending our wedding, we are not planning on some major event mom. We will invite a few of his close business acquaintances who are willing to come to Lima, but the guest list will only be fifty people."

"Mercedes your father's side of the family has more than fifty people! Have you forgotten the hundreds who showed up at your brother's wedding in Atlanta?" Her mother asked remembering the packed church and the Georgian heat.

"Mom, I love the Jones' family, but all those people are not coming to my wedding. They only showed up at JJ's wedding because it was a three hour car ride from Alabama. Only grandparents, aunts, and uncles from both sides of our family are invited. That is a total of twelve people. I am inviting some of my best friends from high school, college, and colleagues, and that is it. I am hoping that some of those who I am inviting won't show because it's the holiday season, and we can have a small quiet family and close friends' affair."

"I don't know what to say. You have the biggest wedding budget ever. Your father and I have been saving for your wedding forever. Your fiancé is the richest man that I have ever met in my life, and you are going to have the cheapest wedding out of all my three children."

"Mom, I swear that I will make up the costs in paying for the entire wedding party's clothing, transportation for all of our family, and lodging."

"Mercedes, I know you have always dreamt of getting married in a church, but I am thinking that it's going to be hard to not offend our family by not inviting everybody to your wedding. You know that all of them are already talking about you marrying a white man, and then it is going to look like you are too good to invite them to your wedding. I know you don't have to see them or hear what they are going to say, but I think I have the perfect idea to solve all of our little dilemmas."

"Okay, mom as long as it is not an elopement I am open to hearing what you got to say."

"That crazy boy wants you to elope with him? Shit, he really wants you now. I am glad you had the sense to tell him hell to the no. My baby girl deserves a wedding fit for a princess and not a last minute thrown together hot mess affair. Baby how about a destination wedding in the Bahamas. We can easily limit how many guests this way, you will be automatically on your honeymoon, and it would be so romantic and the pictures to die for."

"Mom, that is perfect. I love it. This will make the pictures look balanced with Sam's guest and mine equaling the same number. We'll pay for the grandparents and the wedding party accommodations and that'll be the excuse why everybody is not invited to come. I love you mom. You are the best."

"I love you too baby girl. Now let's get on the computer and see what we are working with."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a warped mind that would rather be reading than writing today but no updates; so please don't judge me too harshly by this chapter. I spent more time researching destination weddings and planning a wedding on the Sandals website, then writing this chapter, and if you are interested in a destination wedding, check out their site.**

**A/N: Thanks to my fabulous readers (Kimpa7809 and****SAILORMERCY)**** who let me know Chapter 13 was up. I didn't read it like I normally do to inspire to me write the next chapter, so start of this chapter is pure fluff because of writer's block that I couldn't write myself out of it. The end will be better than the beginning & by the next chapter the pieces will be set for the rising action to finally have taken place which will lead to the story's climax. Thanks to my inspirational Beta Reesie and loyal followers and reviewers and new followers and reviewers, you keep me going.**

Chapter 14

"Stevie and Merissa sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.," Stacy sang really loud and taunted her brother Stevie who was looking like his heart was about to break before she began singing that awful song.

"Sam, tell her to stop." Stevie demanded when Stacy would not stop singing.

"Stacy leave your brother alone; you know that Merissa wouldn't be caught dead kissing Stevie. She in fact told me she loved me." Sam teased watching his brother's face redden.

"Sam, stop that nonsense. All the Jones women love Evans men; it is a fact that can't be changed Stevie, and since you are an Evans male, Stevie then you can be assured that Merissa loves you as much as she loves Sam. I think she sees you both as brothers as I do." Mercedes couldn't help but to tease both Evans males who were getting too puffed up by her words. This caused Stacy to laugh and her and Mercedes stopped teasing Stevie and Sam as they began to discuss her bridesmaid dress.

Stevie perked up when he realized that soon he would be the one escorting Merissa down the aisle. He couldn't wait to see her in a dress especially the one that Mercedes was describing to Stacy. His sister would look like a troll, but Merissa would be hot.

Two hours earlier the Evans family and Mercedes had said goodbye to her parents and had left their home to return their rental car as had her brothers and their wives and Merissa. They had taken a shuttle to the airport from the rental service, and Stevie had made sure he sat by Merissa, who was seated between him and Stacey, and got all of her contact information before shyly giving her hug after the girl had hugged Mercedes and Stacy.

When Stevie's hands looked like there were going to stray from Merissa's waist, her dad menacingly said, "Stevie Scissorhands," and Sam had broken up the hug by giving Merissa a quick hug from himself while looking at her dad with an 'I got this; just chill,' expression.

During the short flight home and car ride to the condo, Stevie stayed on his phone texting Merissa, and Stacy would text her as well, just to get on Stevie's nerves. Mercedes was busy in her thoughts and on her phone avoiding eye contact with Sam because she was unsure whether or not her change in feelings for him would be written all over face. She knew she needed to talk to Sam, but her father made sure the two never got a minute alone while they were in Ohio. After the Thanksgiving meal all the other Jones women gushed about Sam and were a little in love with him, and Mercedes had to pretend that she loved him too during the wedding planning, hiring a destination wedding coordinator, and working with her mom and Sam in making the preliminary wedding arrangements because they were almost a day short from meeting the required deadlines.

However, when the resort, travel agent, and wedding coordinator realized that is was Samuel Evans' wedding, they were instantly given preferential treatment. Mercedes eventually chose the Sandals Emerald Bay Resort in Great Exuma, Bahamas as their wedding destination and the colors of classic white, lilac bloom, and sea glass green for the ceremony. By the time she had picked out cakes and cupcakes; flowers; boutonnieres; the ceremony structures, entertainment, and touches; specialty dinners and bars; reception table linen and centerpieces; photography; and videography, Mercedes was past tired. Now that everything was planned minus invitations, her gown, and the wedding party's attire, Mercedes knew she was going to have to deal with Sam before her mother came to New York in three weeks with Merissa to help Mercedes with the final touches and have Merissa's dress altered a week before the ceremony.

After much debate with her family and Sam, she agreed to her brothers' suggestions that they serve as ushers and her sisters-in-laws as greeters. Her brothers did not want to be in the wedding saying they didn't like how their wives were fawning all over Mercedes' man as an excuse. Instead of being groomsmen, the two along with her daddy wanted to spend as much time as possible on the golf course, and after promising their wives that they could spend the extra time in the spa, both set of spouses were ecstatic about not being an official part of the wedding party. The wives never really like Mercedes anyways and were a little upset that her small wedding would be more spectacular than theirs because she was marrying a billionaire.

Mercedes spent the majority of the trip from Lima either lost in her thoughts or texting and emailing Tina and Sugar who were both excited and able to participate in the wedding party. Sugar was just excited to be with friends and dress up because her father had taken her to places all over the world. However, Tina had had a passport for years and hadn't been out of the country. Mercedes had sent emails to the girls about the wedding colors and possible style of dresses that would flatter them and Stacy and Merissa. Mercedes had decided that Tina and Merissa would wear lilac, and Stacy and Sugar would wear sea glass green with a garland of flowers on the young girls' hair and an orchard pinned in Sugar's and Tina's side swept hairdos.

* * *

During the flight, Sam was not surprised that Mercedes was avoiding him. She had literally said five words to him after their hot encounter in the gazebo. And every night since then, he had been dreaming of him and Mercedes sneaking out the house after everyone had gone to sleep and meeting in the gazebo. He could recall each dream as if they were actual memories. Sam would get there before her and would have the condoms that he didn't have before, candles that he would light after turning off his flashlight, pillows spread out over a blanket, champagne, strawberries and whipped cream would all be there waiting on her arrival. Mercedes would arrive as soon as he had finished setting up their romantic late night picnic, and she would be dressed in her sheer negligee with her warm velour robe slightly parted so he could just see the tops of her breast which would make his mouth water.

"Sam, how could you set this all up without my parents knowing?" Mercedes would ask him as she looked at the scene before her with amazement written all over her face.

"Well, I got up early and went to the Super Store that is open 24 hours and purchased everything edible, a cooler with ice, and the wine bucket, plastic glasses, bowls, spoons, blanket and pillows and kept everything in the car. I wore my jogging suit just in case your family members were curious as why I was leaving and entering your home so early; I was going to tell them that I was going for my morning jog." Sam explained as he poured the champagne into the wine glasses and took a sip of the cheap champagne.

"I think it is so romantic, and I see that you bought condoms, too." Mercedes said with a wicked grin on her face causing Sam to sputter the champagne he had just taken a sip of.

She begin to giggle uncontrollably, and Sam pretended to be mad reached over and whispered in her ear seductively, "I didn't bring any napkins, How am I going to clean this champagne up that you made me spill?" He asked her watching the smile on her face disappear and sexual awareness take its place in her eyes.

"I will lick it off you Sammy boy if you would just lean back and stay still." Mercedes said her voice falling to its lower register which made Sam's cock instantly harden. She removed his sweatshirt from his body and begin to lick first his chest and then his neck before making her way to up his chin which caused flames of desire to flicker through him because her lips on his body was like being kissed by moonlight-magical. Sam couldn't stop his instant reaction when her tongue touched his face; he grabbed her face and began to kiss her with such an intensity that all thoughts of the candlelight feast were temporarily forgotten as his tongue began to penetrate her mouth in an in and out motion that resembled what his cock was more than ready to do to her lower lips. His mouth was so large that he could cover her entire mouth and he fucked her face with his tongue until they began to roll around on the blanket and accidentally overturned his and her wine glasses stopping before getting too close to the candles.

"Woman you make me so hot that I almost set fire to your parents' gazebo." Sam told her as he looked down at her on the soggy portion of the blanket.

"Well, you have gotten me wet now with champagne on my back, and you have gotten me wet inside my thighs with your potent kisses. So, how are you going to clean me up?" Mercedes asked shocking Sam with her explicit come on.

"Let's move you to the dry side of the blanket." Sam said as he got up and assisted Mercedes to her feet and removed her robe and took the time to enjoy her sheer lingerie before peeling the straps down to reveal her slightly wet back. He laid her down on her stomach with her face on the pillows and seated himself beside her and began to cover her back with more champagne until her entire back was glistening with the liquid and he began to lick every drop purposely allowing for some of the excess liquid to flow to the sides of her breasts, so he could lap that area as well. While he was licking and kissing her torso, Mercedes would let out little moans and groans and reveal her ticklish areas. Sam would then dab a little more champagne in those areas until he couldn't resist turning her and pouring more of the champagne down her body so that it pooled in her rounded tummy before dripping down to her vagina.

Mercedes shrieked when the cool champagne dripped down into her hot nether lips. Sam knew she wanted his tongue down there, but he took the opposite route that she had taken earlier when she licked him from the chest up. He began in the valley between her breasts ignoring her nipples and her hands trying to guide his face to those chocolaty burgeoning peaks. Instead he took his time as he lapped every bit of champagne from her chest and the sides of her belly until every bit of the liquid was removed. When he stuck his tongue into her belly button and used his mouth to suction the remaining champagne, Mercedes let out a scream, and Sam smiled to himself as he looked up at his woman with her head thrown back in passion.

"Please Sam please Sam put your tongue down there." Mercedes begged as he took his time looking at her and had stopped his tongue's downward descent. She was so wet down there that the mixture of the smell with the alcohol was more than slightly intoxicating.

"What are you willing to promise me if I don't use the rest of the champagne on your breasts and nipples and instead just began to drink, slurp, and then eat you completely out?" Sam asked feeling mischievous thinking that Mercedes was so on fire and lusting after his tongue that she would promise him the world.

"Whatever you want Sam. I will promise you whatever you want just please pretty please put your mouth on me; I need you Sam."

Sam couldn't stop himself from moving her legs until they straddled his head and began to use only his tongue at first to lick every bit of champagne and Cedes' juicy arousal that was on the lower part of her body. Every time his tongue would go towards her thighs, Mercedes would use her hands to guide him back to her center. The sounds that she was making as he slowly ate her out was making him harder than he ever been before. So, he had to stop torturing her temporarily to cool himself down before he ejaculated into his underwear which was too tight because his aroused cock wanted out and inside of Mercedes. Sam removed Mercedes hands from his hair and moved so his hands could reach the strawberries. He rubbed the strawberries into her hot pussy lips and against her clitoris making her even wetter than before because the feel of the cool strawberries touching her passion button made her begin to rock her hips so that she was in tune with his movements. Once she began to get wet again, Sam dipped the strawberries into her vagina coating them with her liquid. And he began to eat one after the other while listening to Mercedes whimpers whenever he double dipped.

Since Sam had stopped giving the most amazing blowjob that she had ever experienced, Mercedes got tired of him refusing to give her the orgasms that her body demanded, so she began to move her fingers down to thrust into her vagina. Sam saw what she intended and immediately captured her hands and began to kiss her. Mercedes pretended to be mollified by the kiss as she rolled herself on top of him, and then begin to kiss him down his body removing his jogging pants and underwear and grabbing the whipped cream the only thing edible that Sam had left. She scooped up the whipped cream and covered his cock until his flesh was no longer visible. When Sam was sure she was going to begin licking it off, she surprised him by taking the remaining whipped cream and covering his balls which were so tender that he almost busted a nut with the feel her hot hands and cold whipped topping covering him. Finally when she was convinced that she had covered his entire genital area with the whipped cream, Mercedes began to slowly lick off the cream causing Sam to writhe in pained ecstasy.

"Please Mercedes, please just suck me off." Sam was begging now much to Mercedes delight.

"What will you promise me if I speed up and give you the happy ending that you want?" Mercedes said flipping the script on him as she licked his balls this time ignoring the hard cock that was trying to jab her in the eye.

"Anything, just please put it in your mouth. I can't take much more of this." He admitted as he saw her weakening.

"Sam, I've never done this before so you got to tell me if I am doing wrong." Mercedes confessed as she lowered her mouth onto his cock licking all the whipped cream off while trying not to gag as she enveloped his entire cock with her lips, mouth, and throat.

When she began to gag, Sam realize she wasn't ready to deep throat him yet, and he gave her suggestions as she sucked his cocked and massage his balls until he was ready to explode in her mouth. "Mercedes stop!" Sam yelled when she began to hum with his cock in her throat.

"Why, I read somewhere that men liked it when you hummed while giving them blowjobs?"

"I do like it, but I want to come the first time inside you." Sam admitted as he rolled her onto her back and grabbed a condom and put it on as fast as lightning. He began by cleaning the bowl of whipped cream and placing it on her neglected nipples instantly bringing them to hardness and began to suck on each nipple alternating until Mercedes was wet once more. He moved his hands that had been squeezing each tit while he paid homage to her nipples and began to finger her while he kissed her lips once more. He really loved kissing Mercedes. Yes making love to her was fabulous but both her pairs of lips were the gates to the tastiest treasure that he had ever encountered in his life. It was if she was made just for him.

Once he was able to fit three of his large fingers comfortable inside her, Sam knew she was ready for his cock. He slowly entered her while kissing on her neck. When she tensed up and began to rake her nails in his back, he slowed down so she was getting accustomed to him inside her. She was so tight and it was killing him to be patient, but he couldn't stand to hurt her. He began to bite and suckle her neck marking her when she became distracted and her lower body began to relax. When he felt her began to move, Sam knew that that was his cue to began thrusting inside the hot haven that was Mercedes' cunt. He tried to stay gentle, but her lusty cries of "Harder, More, Faster!" rang in his ears and he tore that pussy up by thrusting in her so forcibly that he knew he was hitting her cervix with his length. He kept up the pace, in and out, rotate, in and out, rotate, until he began to sense that Mercedes was nearing her completion which he helped out by using his fingers to rub her clit in the rhythm of his strokes, and her climax caused him to shoot his load in the condom as he yelled her name and buried his face in her bosom.

* * *

And every morning Sam would wake up at this point of the dream with blue balls and have to go to the bathroom and take his shower and rub one out. This dream was so real that he had to convince himself each day while looking at her that it wasn't reality. When he had to drop her off to her apartment, Sam risked giving her goodnight kiss in front of Stevie and Stacy, who immediately began to sing, "Sammie and Mercedes sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Much to Stevie's delight as his brother's ears reddened as he whispered to Mercedes that he would be calling her tonight to set up a time that they could get the necessary paperwork completed, addresses, and total count for the wedding tomorrow. Mercedes nodded and waved to them goodbye as she headed up the stairs with her purse and overnight bag, having left her clothing at home in Lima which her mom would bring back when she came to New York, so Stacy could take the luggage back to their home without her having to separate their clothing.

Meanwhile, Sam had to listen to Stacy singing her now favorite song all the way home, and he foolishly admitted to liking the part of him and Mercedes with a baby carriage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of Glee nor the music or any other copyrighted material that is firmly embedded into this chapter. **

**A/N: Thanks again for my wonderful and fabulous hard-working Beta, Reesie, who read this monster chapter in its preliminary state which was full of errors. Any errors you find in this version are of my own fault and not of her excellent proofreading abilities. I am happy because my inbox has been filled with updates from some of my favorite stories from this summer when I read my first Samcedes fiction and have been hooked ever since. Thanks for the reviews and unlike the last smutty chapter this is rated PG. But more hot times are coming, because I think that someone or maybe both have fallen in love but there's always Sue. Thanks for all my faithful reviewers and even the Guests who say please update. Without you, I would never get this story completed.**

Chapter 15

"Sam, I know that you won't believe me based on my actions in the gazebo and how I have reacted to you, but I am not really into casual sex. I work with teenaged girls who are constantly pressured to have sex, and I have counseled them to wait to give their bodies to someone special. I am not a tease. I have only had sex a couple of times with an old boyfriend, and I really thought I was in love with him and was going to marry him. It turns out that I was in love with love, and while I truly believed he loved me, he didn't want me to pursue my master's degree and my dreams, but to be his trophy wife sublimating my desires to cater to him. I don't regret my relationship with him because it taught me what love was and what love wasn't. I am not saying that I have to be in love to have sex with you, but I have to trust that sharing my body with you is going to be a decision that I won't regret. However, whenever you are near me, I don't know if its pheromones or just you, but I get confused; my brain says 'hell no', but my body says 'hell yeah'." Mercedes admitted to Sam while on the phone with him later that night.

She had spent the rest of the Sunday afternoon with Tina, who had returned from her parents' home to their apartment on Saturday and had been convinced to let Sugar spend the night while the two of them went out to the club with Mike and Artie with no Finn and Rachel and her entourage. After hearing about the wedding date and Mercedes' arrangements to move in with Sam in a couple of weeks when Emma moved out, Sugar had convinced Tina to let her be her roommate. The two decided to go clubbing as a celebration of their new status as roomies and partied to such an extent that the guys ended up staying over as well because they all got drunk, drinking shots for Mercedes and Sam as well in their absence; and Mercedes had just missed the two leaving moments earlier. Her friends were just like her mom taking over the wedding. Her mom had been waiting 26 years for this moment, and her friends had been waiting for their moments since they were eight years old. Mercedes allowed them to give their honest opinions, and they tied up several loose ends that only her best friends could help her with. When her phone rang and she told the girls it was Sam, they allowed her to leave the den to talk to him in the privacy of her bedroom. Before Sam could say anything, Mercedes felt compelled to confess her feelings to him.

"I have tried not to like you, and I have failed miserable. The words you spoke on Thanksgiving have convinced me to give me to give you a chance, but Sam you are going to have to be honest with me. Initially, I know that you were eager to date me just so you could get in my pants, and that spiel you gave about not being able to remain celibate throughout our marriage has me wondering if you are romancing me just so you still can get in my pants or do you have any true feelings for me?"

After a moderate pause, Sam responded, "I will be honest with you, at first you were a challenge that I found sexy, and I was going to pursue you whether you wanted me to or not. Circumstances beyond our control have brought us together, and I can see what type of person you truly are. You are more than a sexy body, you have a caring heart, a wonderful family who loves you more than even I can imagine because I am the oldest son and not the baby of the family as you are, and you are smart, insightful, generous, a great friend, the best female dancer I know, and just thinking about your dancing makes me add did I say sexy?" Sam asked before continuing trying to say the truth and not the words that he know would guarantee him a permanent place in her heart.

"I am more than a body, Sam Evans." Mercedes said with an exasperated voice eager for him to just tell her what she needed to know.

"I could lie to you and tell you the words that I think you want to hear to get you to drop them drawers, but I will not do it because you have been nothing but honest with me, and I will extend you the same courtesy. Part of me is afraid to let anyone else is into my heart because I am afraid of losing someone else like I have lost my parents and almost lost my siblings. However, I do know that I want you more than I have ever wanted another woman, and it's not because I have been celibate for half of a year. It's just a connection that I have with you that I just know that you are supposed to be mine and mine alone. I don't even want my best friends who I trust with my life to touch you. There is an ache in my soul that is not quite an obsession, but every night I go to sleep; I dream of you, and when I wake up the next day you are the first thing on my mind. I have never been in love with any woman. I have been in lust, but with you, it is something totally different." Sam said trying to convey with words what his heart felt but feeling like he was failing miserably.

"Sam, I think that you are not truly ready to commit yourself to marry me forever, and I think that if we have sex right now it will cloud the issue and if the sex is as good as I think it will be, then I can see us having soul ties that will either end in you breaking my heart or me getting pregnant and emotionally tying you to me forever. I am not going to insist on that contract because one day I may feel ready to share my body, soul, and everything that I am with you, but I think we should stick to the promise that I gave my father and not have sex until after the wedding. I know without a shadow of a doubt that we wouldn't be getting married if Sue wasn't a part of this equation, and I feel that we are rushing in to things, and if we were in love like my family and friends believed, then I would have no problems with us having sex. In the words of Janet Jackson, 'let's wait awhile before it's too late; let's wait awhile before we go too far.'" She sang to him to soften the blow.

"Okay," Sam reluctantly agreed. His head knew that what Mercedes was saying was true, and he didn't want to trap her into a marriage that ended with one of them loving the other, and the other wanting to be free. "But since we are quoting old songs you are going to have to accept the fact that what I feel is like Foreigner's, 'In my life there's been heartache and pain, and I don't know if I can face it again, can't stop now, I traveled so far to change this lonely life, I wanna know what love is; I want you to show me; I wanna feel what love is; I know you can show me.' I do want your love Mercedes and that makes me a selfish bastard; because I am not willing to completely let my heart heal, so I can trust that you want leave me or desert me."

"Sam, if and when I fall in love with you it will be because you are worthy of it and deserve it, and I told you earlier that we Jones love for life, and we don't get divorces. The two of us have all the time in the world. We don't have to rush; we can enjoy each other and kiss and make out, and we will be living with each other, so what is going to happen will happen; we don't have to force ourselves into anything just because our hormones are out of control."

"So, how are we going to remain celibate when we will be sharing my bed?" Sam asked thinking of Mercedes living in his home and sharing his bed and seeing her and not being able to make love to her; he didn't think he was that strong. Also, the false memories of his dreams and her in that sheer nightgown were enough to make his cock began to harden.

"Well, Emma is moving out since I will be a stay at home wife writing all day, I can at least cook and clean with yours and your siblings help. Stacy wants more cooking lessons, and I tell you; she is one of the reasons I am willing to marry your horny ass. She is hilarious, spunky, and the only sane Evans out of the three of you. Stevie throwing me over for my own niece, and here I was thinking if I can tolerate being married to you for ten years then Stevie who truly does love me would be more than old enough to marry me, and I won't look like a desperate cougar."

"Hell no, Mercedes, you have gone too far with that joke. If my brother hears you, he would have to be crazy to keep liking Merissa; even though she is cute as hell; she ain't you. So, keep that crazy ass joke to yourself. When we marry, you will be mine and mines alone, Mercedes Evans.

"It still is Mercedes Jones, and I have never told you that I was taking your last name. Anyways, I think you may have to be a little touched in your head if you get all that riled up over that. You know that I am moving in with you when my mom and Merissa come to New York, and I will sleep in Emma's room and move all my stuff in there, and Merissa will bunk with Stacy, safe from Stevie Scissorhands or JJ will kill us both. He is convinced that Stevie will try to have his lips and hands all over his daughter if they are left alone, so Stacy is to be her constant chaperone. My mom will sleep in your room while you bunk with Stevie."

"I may be touched but no man wants to hear his woman tell him she is going to stay untouched and married to him for ten years; so she can wait for his brother to be 23 and old enough for her. Stacy thinks we are getting married for real, and Stevie doesn't know that we are marrying to guarantee my custody of them; so, how are we going to explain you sleeping in another room?"

Sam was clutching straws that would convince her that his bed is where she would have to be.

"Sam, I am a writer, and I have already figured it out honey. Emma's room will be my office where I write and because some nights I stay up all night writing; I will have to sometimes sleep in there as well so I don't disturb your sleep. The kids are smart enough to know that we can have sex but not sleep in the same bed night after night. We may have to pretend to sleep together occasionally after the honeymoon, but when it's my time of the month, I will always sleep with you; honey, so you can massage my back and bear the brunt of my hormonal mood swings, so you will be begging me to sleep every night in Emma's room."

"Well that thought totally ruined the erection that thoughts of sharing a bedroom with you had already given me. We have talked for over an hour and hadn't said anything that I previously planned to talk to you about. I will pick you up tomorrow for lunch, and we will tackle your mom's list of getting the guest list finalized, paperwork done for our marriage license, your name off your lease, you will sign papers to be added to the household accounts and receive your own credit card with your name after we tie the knot, and you will be bringing over all the addresses, and then we'll pick up the kids from school and begin to finish this crazy to do list that your mom has given me."

"She gave you a to do list when was this? I can't believe my momma. I think my dad is right, and she wants to marry you herself. You have to stop flirting with my mom and convincing her that you're the perfect man."

"I tell you that if you leave me for Stevie, then I do call dibs on your mom; I have enough money to live in an undisclosed location with her to avoid your father, brothers, and any other mercenaries that they will hire to kill me if I am foolish enough to be successful in my attempts to run away with her."

"I know my mom wouldn't leave my daddy for you; so I ain't worried. She will think you have lost your mind and your sex drive and that is why I had to leave you for a male who had just reached his sexual prime."

"Woman, stop playing dirty. I just can't win with you tonight." Sam admitted defeat.

"Darling, I am not my mother's daughter for nothing just like my brothers are my father's sons. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. My momma is capable of keeping my pop who is slightly excitable in line."

"Slightly excitable you mean slightly nuts." Sam said whispering so she couldn't catch every word.

"Sam Evans, I know you didn't just call my father nuts; and if that is the case, you are just as cray; I think what they say is true that daughters who are loved by their fathers end up marrying men just like them."

"I am not your father." Sam protested thinking of how Mr. Jones eyed him down the entire holiday.

"Just wait to Stacy is my age or you have a daughter; I can see you being even crazier than my dad and brothers."

"You maybe right about that. And even though he goes on about neither one of us being dentists, I know he loves you and supports you even if you decided you wanted to be a clown. He would give you hell; but you would always be his baby girl."

"Sam, stop being so insightful; I really need to get off of this phone with you. It's after ten, and I really want to talk to my friends before they go to sleep; they have to go work tomorrow." Mercedes said as they finished their conversation and exchanged goodnights.

* * *

The next weeks flew by in a whirlwind, and Mercedes didn't know whether she was coming or going. Moving her stuff to the Evans was the least stressful thing she had done because Sam hired professional movers, and all she had to move were her valuables and everything that could fit in her car that she didn't trust the movers to move. Saying goodbye to Emma was bittersweet to the Evans who had depended on her for so long; however, Emma was glad to not have to deal with Stevie's hormonal outbursts and his increase need for privacy and the woebegone expressions that would appear on his face when he hadn't heard from Merissa.

Emma was happy to move back to her own home which a friend had been house sitting for her, and she promised to come over for some Sunday dinners and keep in touch with them all. She gave Mercedes a hug and was truly appreciative of all the things that had changed in the Evans household since Mercedes' appearance in their lives. She knew her best friends were now at peace because their family was now not just surviving but thriving as well.

Mercedes' mom was still flirting outrageously with Sam, and Stevie was trying to get his own flirt on with Merissa but was not as successful as his best brother. Mercedes could no longer count on her fingers and toes how many times her mother had praised Sam and told Mercedes that she was blessed to be getting such a good family man. Sam always agreed with whatever her mom said overruling Mercedes, and the only thing that the two of them disagreed on was paying for the wedding. Sam insisted that he pay being that he was the reason they were rushing and having the destination wedding, and Mercedes' mom would not back down saying that her and Joe had been saving the money since their little girl was born, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Mercedes convinced Sam to take the money, and they would either put it in a savings for her parents' retirement gift or use the money to put them into a hotel whenever they come to visit in New York because no way was she staying with her mother and father under Sam's roof; her father would either kill him, or she would kill her mother. The two stayed at odds until Mercedes took her mom with her for the final fitting of the wedding gown. When Marilyn saw her baby girl in her gown, the tears began to fall and there was not a dry eye in the boutique as the girls all had come for their final fitting as well as Sam and the guys who were being outfitted in a menswear store downtown for their wedding wear.

And now they were all in the Bahamas, and Mercedes was so nervous that she was tempted to ruin her manicure and bite her nails. After flying the wedding party including her brothers and their wives, and her parents over in his private plane the day following Christmas, Sam acted like he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Mercedes had gone to Alabama with Merissa and her mother and had met up relatives who gave her their congratulations and teased her about that rich as sin white boy. Her father had embarrassed her by making out with her mom in front of her telling her that he didn't care; absence did make the heart grow fonder, and the two acted like they were on a honeymoon leaving Mercedes to give the details concerning her whirlwind relationship with Sam over and over throughout Christmas Eve and again on Christmas day. Her family all loved the webcast subscriptions that Sam had purchased for those who were unable to attend the ceremony, and they had all chosen locations in each of their cities that they would gather around the web to watch the wedding. Mercedes and Sam decided to let that be their Christmas present to them since they wouldn't be getting free drinks and food at the wedding. Mercedes did commit to have not one but two receptions one in Ohio in which all her relatives were invited to and another one n New York for all of their acquaintances there. So, mollified that they were going to be able to celebrate the marriage in true Jones' style, her family were more accepting of Sam when he showed up the next morning and reassured her grandparents and aunts and uncles that he wouldn't marry their baby girl until after they had all arrived in the Bahamas which would be the next day.

After dealing with her own relatives' drama, the only drama from Sam's friend was of course Rachel Berry. Rachel was coming with her entourage who Mercedes didn't mind inviting, but the Broadway star made an incredible stink about not being included in the wedding party since she had gone to school with Sam and had known him forever. Sam mollified her by telling her that because the wedding was so small that even Mercedes' own brothers and sisters-in-laws were not included, and they would appreciate it if should would be the singer for the wedding. When she was asked to sing, Rachel's face lit up like a candle, and for one moment Mercedes could see herself liking the diva and her voice once she bombarded Mercedes with recordings of her singing the greatest love songs ever that Mercedes reluctantly had to admit were utterly amazing.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, and Mercedes was just not ready to attend. She knew she was getting cold feet, but she couldn't help feeling like she was making the biggest mistake of her life. She hadn't told Sam, but someone had left a note under her door informing her to not marry Sam that she risked not only her life but his if she were to marry him. She figured Sue really had not given up her plan to try to get custody of Stevie and Stacy and was using one last try to get Mercedes to back down and not marry Sam.

However despite her trepidation, she powered through the rehearsal for the wedding once again being amazed by Rachel's voice who was accompanied by Blaine on a duet that made Mercedes want to cry at the beauty of their voices in perfect harmony. She pretended to be the happy bride to be, but Sam could tell something was off and confronted Mama J who assured him it was just bridal jitters.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it was his wedding day, and he was in Bahamas in his suite that he shared with his brother instead of his bride while she shared her room with his sister. All the guys in wedding party except for Stevie had taken him to a pseudo bachelor party before the rehearsal dinner which was a Bahamian Light Tackle/Reef Fishing Expedition. Stevie didn't like fishing and preferred to spend time with Merissa and Stacy while Mercedes and her bride attendants plus Rachel, Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the spa getting nail treatments, facials, and body treatments after indulging in the massages that her sisters-in-law had bragged about.

Now in less than four hours he was going to marry Mercedes Jones, and she looked as if she was going to be a runaway bride. He knew it was considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and Mama J had threatened him with bodily harm if he were to see her baby girl on this special day, and he was going to have to force himself to hold on to that tradition. He was so glad that he had convinced Mercedes to have a morning ceremony in the privacy of the garden with a wedding brunch in the marina over the sunset ceremony that she had her heart set upon on the open beach. Sam didn't want to risk any pictures being released of their wedding, and he knew that an open beach was no guarantee against tourists taking pictures and selling them to any tabloid for a quick buck. He was still infamous enough to safeguard his and those close to him privacy. Mercedes formal gown and her wedding attendants' attire made the gardens the ideal place for the wedding instead of the laid back atmosphere of the beach. He had teased her about marrying in the gazebo, and she threatened to throw him into the reflecting pool when they instantly tossed this location because of the limited seating area. He wanted an early wedding and was adamant about an eleven o'clock wedding versus the four o'clock wedding that Mercedes was previously willing to compromise on having totally discarded his sunrise wedding idea. When he told her that most people had a flight to make after the reception, he convinced her and Mama Jones to agree to the less traditional time.

Yesterday the rehearsal was like a dream come true, and he practiced the wedding kiss with too much exuberance causing Mr. Jones to clear his throat, so Sam would finally let Mercedes go. It had been the first time that he had truly kissed her since her mom had come and taken over everything in a whirlwind fashion, and he had given her pecks, hugs, and tiny kisses here and there, but this kiss was the first real kiss with tongue that he had been able to get from her, and he was reluctant to let her go which caused the wedding party to let out whoops and laughter when they saw how he took her into his arms and crushed himself to her and kissed the living daylights out of her in front of the minister and all the wedding party. The surprising thing was that Mercedes let him, and it was like she didn't want to let him go, and Sam was not use to this public reaction from her.

* * *

Four hours later, Sam was standing in one of the most picturesque gardens in the world. He had no idea what the Garden of Eden looked like, but he knew this particular secluded garden on a private island in Bahamas was almost a tropical paradise. Green was everywhere with a few splashes of other colors and the wedding canopy that they had chosen in traditional white was set off in perfection with its lush, verdant, and vibrant foliages. The garden had its own unique perfume that was not overpowering but was quite subtle and romantic.

When the flutist began to play and he saw his little sister walk down the aisle with his best pal Artie, Sam was amazed at her beauty. She looked like a fairy princess all ethereal and lovely in green which brought out the green in her greenish blue eyes. Artie was for once serious and treated Stacy like his very own little sister and when the two parted he kissed her hand causing the girl to blush while he joined Mike who was standing stoically beside Sam in his white suit with a lilac tie and a lilac flower pinned to his the same suit as Artie but Artie had on a green tie with a green flower pinned to his suit. As soon as Artie and Stacy were in place, Stevie escorted Merissa down the isle, and Sam realized that the two could be an almost identical replica of a junior bride and junior groom. Merissa looked so mature in her gown, and Stevie looked so mature in his suit, and when it came to the part that Stevie kissed Merissa's hand, Sam could swear he heard 'Stevie Scissorhands' from her dad who was seated on the front row in between his wife and his mom who both elbowed him. The next couple to come out was Finn and Sugar, and when Finn kissed Sugar's hand, Rachel's gasped could be heard causing both Finn and Sugar to color up after the seemingly innocent peck on the hand. However, all thoughts left the trio when Tina began her solo descent down the aisle, and Sam heard Mike catch his breathe and heard Artie's low whistle. Tina was truly beautiful and her dress like Sugar's was strapless; however, unlike Sugar, Tina had curves and the lilac color set off her skin to perfection.

Finally, the flutist began to play "Here Comes the Bride", and Sam began to feel jittery himself as his nerves began to unravel, and he only partially calmed down when Rachel began to sing Celine Dion's "Because You Love Me" and he saw Mr. Jones escort Mercedes down the aisle. Every eye was on her, which he was grateful because he couldn't keep the tears from falling down his face as he realized how lucky he was that this perfect woman was willing to marry him despite her convictions, their lack of love, and her fear of the future. She was entrusting him with her life, and he was at the moment scared that he was going to mess up and ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. He used to think SuperFriendzz was the best thing that had happened, but money had not given him or his family happiness after their loss. But this beautiful woman whose white gown was also strapless with a diamond tie that gave the appearance of a wrap around style which emphasized her breasts, her ass, and her tiny waist allowed everyone there to see her as he always saw her. She was perfection, and she was about to become his, and he was the happiest man on the earth.

Mercedes worries had not all disappeared, but she had given Sam her word, and she was not a liar. She was worried about marrying him but seeing his expression and the tears rolling down his face assured her that she could go through the ceremony. While they repeated the wedding vows and pledged their unending love to each other, Mercedes realized that you could love a person without being in love with them, and she did love all the Evans, and she could honestly say her vows while she looked up into his green eyes. If Mercedes didn't know in her heart of hearts that Sam didn't love her, she would almost be convinced otherwise because of the way he was staring at her. When they placed the platinum wedding rings on each others fingers, and pledged their troths to one another, there was not a dry eye in the place. Sam held Mercedes' hand as if she was spun gold and delicate and looked at her like she was the most beautiful sight in the world. And Mercedes basking in his adoration glowed up at him and said the words with full fervency and when the minister told Sam to kiss the bride, the two kissed with decorum because Sam was afraid to mess her hair and make-up knowing that pictures were next, and the two quickly broke apart when the minister announced, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Evans, and Rachel and Blaine took this as their cue to begin singing.

While Rachel and Blaine sang "Always" by Atlantic Starr during the processional in which the guys all retrieved their ladies and danced out of the garden after Mercedes and Sam who were both on cloud 9. And the two took the rest of the wedding photos with the wedding party and family and were immediately placed in the receiving line in the Marina to be congratulated by all the guests, and although this was all a lengthy process, it passed by in a blur. After they hugged everyone and thanked them for coming especially Emma who was Sam's honorary mom and who had sat with Sam's other close friends rounding out his number of guests to ten with Mercedes' mom side of the family sitting over there with him giving the appearance of a balanced wedding while the Jones' all sat on Mercedes' side because she was sure her grandmother would force her father to behave if he was tempted to stand up when the minister asked if anyone object to speak now or forever hold his peace.

During the reception when it was time for everybody to get up and give toasts, Mike kicked thing off with his best man speech that was simple and to the point. He told everyone how his best friend had become a better man after meeting Mercedes, and that he was glad that Mercedes had the patience to deal with him because he knew as Sam's former college roommate how aggravating that Sam could be. He ended his speech wishing them a long, prosperous, and fruitful marriage, and Sam responded by saying, "that was short and sweet and the reason why I made you my best man. "

Mike was followed by Tina who cried during her speech another speech attacking Sam blaming him from stealing her best friend, but reminded him as long as he made Mercedes happy that she would be alright with sharing her with him, in which Sugar shouted in agreement, "That's right!"

Next was Sam's father-in-law, whose speech was short and to the point. "If you break my daughter's heart, then you know what the consequences are; so, I am just going to remind you that you treat my daughter like the queen she is now that she is your wife, and all will be well for you; and if my baby girl tells me you don't; remember I have a dentist drill in my office waiting for you."

Mama J restored Sam's faith in humanity as she lauded her son-in-law and reminded her daughter that she caught a man who was a prince among men. She was the only person who only said positive things about Sam acknowledging the two as a couple, who would upheld the Jones' once married in love, then forever would the two of them remain for an eternity promise.

However, the most memorable toast came from Stacy after Sam refused to let Artie and Stevie toast him when they look liked they were going to counteract all the good that Mama J had done. Stacy shocked him and everyone else when she said, "Although my brother is human and has made many mistakes in his life; the only time that I never questioned his sanity was when he introduced Mercedes as his girlfriend. Since then, I have questioned her sanity because I look at her and wonder why in all her perfection would she settle for my brother?" After waiting for the wedding party to finish laughing, Stacy continued, "That's how I know that she loves my brother because love covers the faults a person has and allows you only to see the best in that person, and that is why I am grateful that Sam has earned Mercedes' love, and somehow that love has covered all his faults to her which would be too many to name, so that she just can't make him the happiest man alive, but make me the happiest girl alive because I now have her as a legal big sister, who I know will help me to become an amazing woman, if I follow her example. This wedding is only formalizing my claim to her as my sister. We clicked instantly, and I thank God that He saw fit to put these two together because I haven't been this happy and complete in my life since my parents' death, and I know it's all because of my family's relationship with her. So, welcome to the family, my sister and know that you made this family complete because of your presence and love that you have showered upon all of us so generously."

There wasn't a dry eye in the place as Mercedes enveloped the girl in a hug, and all doubts about marrying Sam began to fade as she realized she had made the right decision. The rest of the afternoon passed by in the blur as the dancing began and by four all the guests were ready to leave and to take their flights back so that could leave the two lovebirds to enjoy their honeymoon.

* * *

Sneak Peek of the Return of Sue and the mole's reveal

Chapter 16

"Sue, I have the piece of the evidence that will make Cooter join our cause to destroy Mercedes Evans and by destroying her, Sam will also be destroyed. You don't have to show him the sickening lovey dovey wedding coverage, just fast forward to Stacy's speech in the end, and I guarantee that he will not stop until he has Stevie and Stacy outside of Sam's evil clutches. If you look at the rehearsal dinner, you will see that Stevie is all lovesick over Mercedes' niece, too. Sam is spreading that jungle fever through your family like some kind of outbreak. Next thing you know Stacy will be dating a black boy."

Oh no I didn't, yes I did! I have written more, but you will have to wait until next week to see if your guess about the mole is right and what twisted things lie in the future just when Samcedes are about to be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I don't own any of the movies listed, nor am I affiliated with any copyrighted protected material that I have used.**

**A/N: Many of you guessed who the mole was. I was toying with making the mole Emma, would that have been a shock to you all? That she was a plant working with Sue and pretending a friendship with the Evans so that she could report their every move. The OCD was an excuse to see her therapist, her parents' (those crazy gingers) best friend, Sue and give her reports and keep the Evans from touching her because she hated them as much as Sue did. Her one task was to look after the grandkids. However, I decided to not flip the story on its ear and keep it cohesive and not be the like the show Glee throwing away plot lines and having characters do uncharacteristic things. Thanks for all the reviews and guesses and this is my final shout out to Gurlchocolate and my amazing Beta Reesie who helped me to make the mole a character who I could write and not want to throw the computer away like I do when I type from Sue's and Cooter's viewpoints.**

Chapter 16

"Sue, I have the piece of evidence that will make Cooter join our cause to destroy Mercedes Evans. You don't have to show him the wedding coverage, just fast forward to Stacy's speech in the end, and I guarantee that he will not stop until he has Stevie and Stacy outside of Sam's evil clutches. If you look at the rehearsal dinner, you will see that Stevie is all lovesick over Mercedes' niece, too."

"Rachel, I always knew you could never send a mere man in to do a woman's job. Great work my little spy; I smell an EGOT coming your way as your little play racks up the Tony Awards, I will personally finance the film version. Look out Barbra, Rachel Berry is following in your footsteps, and I do believe that she may have what it takes to surpass you in excellence. How you were able to set up a camera to capture them at the engagement celebration at the dance club and now at the wedding, I will never know. You, my darling, are a genius" Sue said knowing just what to tell her little goddaughter to make her malleable.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation that Rachel didn't notice that Finn had let himself in the room and had overheard a huge chunk of the conversation. Yeah, he had sold his soul to Sue and allowed Rachel to convince him to do minor spying for Sue, but he would never risk Sam's and Mercedes' safety. He was fucked. He was going to have to tell Sam the truth as soon as the honeymoon was over, and he was going to be without the woman he loved, his best friends, and his job. He was so screwed, and he could only blame himself. He had tried to warn Mercedes to not marry Sam knowing that Sue wanted the marriage above all, and that nothing would convince Sam to not marry Mercedes. It was plain on Sam's face that he was in love with Mercedes, and he was so possessive of her that he probably would have been willing to risk marrying her even knowing the little he knew about Sue's plan. If something happened it would all be his fault, and he didn't know how, but he was going to stay quiet until he learned all the plans by tapping Rachel's phone and then somehow being able to right the wrongs of his jealous, insecure, and traitorous actions.

Finn could recall the day that he first fell in line with Sue because of Rachel's manipulation just like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"__Finn, I can't wait for you to meet my godmother Sue Sylvester. She is a strong and powerful woman, who both my parents say I take after. Because I have two dads, they both wanted me to have a female influence in my life. Both of their parents disowned them when they decided to live together and then father me. But, I was born on a lucky day, my godmother had just come from the nursery visiting her first grandchild, and she saw my dads gushing over me, and she told them her sad story of how her daughter's baby daddy would not allow her or her husband in their lives, and that they were keeping her grandson away from them. My fathers cried completely understanding how relatives could turn their backs on you when you needed them the most. Sue cried with them, and they went out to eat later, and that is when they decided to ask her to be my godmother."_

_"__Wow! That sounds really weird." Finn commented knowing that once Rachel got started, he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise._

_"__Yes, it was serendipitous is what it was. My godmother has been like a fairy godmother. She paid for my voice, dance, and elocution lessons. She steered me into the direction of the theater when I was thinking of what I wanted to do with my life, and helped me get my first big break on Broadway, and she is everything that I want to be in a woman. She is strong, sensitive, and so smart. When I told her about you and your friends, she wanted to meet the young man who had captured her goddaughter's heart."_

_Later on that weekend, Finn was shocked to find out just how wealthy Rachel's godmother was. Her home was so luxurious. This was the first mansion that Finn had ever been to in the Hamptons, and he never had seen a butler or housemaids before his arrival. The grandeur of the home, the tastiness of the food that was served, and the fawning that Rachel had done over him had made Finn feel like he was on top of the world. He listened to Mrs. Sylvester retell the tale of the first day she saw Rachel; and Finn was shocked when Rachel's godmother revealed who the baby was that she was visiting on the day that Rachel was born._

_"__Sam Evans is your grandson?" Finn asked shocked and totally convinced that he had not heard her correctly. Sam was one of his best friends. They had known each other since high school when he met Mike, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. He couldn't believe that Sam's parents, who he knew, loved, and admired, were capable of being so heartless withholding from Mrs. Sylvester a chance to get to know Sam and the rest of her grandchildren._

_"__Yes, I can see the look of disbelief in your eyes. But, I only wanted the best for my daughter, Sam's mother, and when she got pregnant so young and refused to marry the father or give the baby up for adoption, we had a horrible fight. I was willing to give in and do whatever she wanted because I love my daughter, my only child so very much, only to find out that she had called Dwight, and he had convinced her to runaway from home to live with him and his parents. Because I never approved of her dating an older guy like Dwight, he never liked me nor did his family. They all plotted against Cooter and me making us out to be villains with their lies, and they poisoned my little girl against me. I haven't seen her or talked to her since that day. The only bright spot was my grandson a couple of days after his birth, I went to visit him in the hospital nursery and that was the day that Rachel Barbra Berry was born, and I was able to become her godmother, and once again I have a darling girl in my life who I can dote on and help achieve her dreams as any mother would long to do for her daughter."_

_"__Have you ever tried to contact Sam?" Finn asked knowing that surely his good friend would want to know and establish a relationship with his grandmother whether his parents approved or not._

_"__No, I am sure he asks his parents about me, and I have no idea what poisonous lies they may have told him, and I know from Rachel that he is a good boy. He is respectful, loves his parents, and is loyal."_

_"__I am sure if Sam found out about you, he would be more than willing to speak to you to discover what really happened, and then the two of you could establish a relationship. You are the perfect godmother; so, I know you would be the perfect grandmother." Rachel gushed. "Oh, I have an idea, why don't we use Finn to help us reunite you and Sam. Oh, I get to play reconciler almost like the matchmaker that Barbra played. Yes, we got to come up with a plan and get you two together." Rachel said looking lovingly at her godmother._

_"__Mrs. Sylvester because you have been so good to Rachel, I wouldn't mind doing this. I will talk to Sam tonight and find out what he knows about you and Mr. Sylvester." Finn offered feeling compelled to agree to their plan._

_"__Please call me Sue, and when you meet my husband, he will be Cooter to you. You are almost part of this family. When you marry Rachel, you will be my goddaughter's husband, and that means you will be family. And family is very important to me, now that I realized that Cooter and I will never have another child of our own. My daughter's children and Rachel are all I have as progeny, and if you marry her, then by George, you will be included in it."_

_Finn left the Hamptons feeling important. Rachel and Sue trusted him to help them by reconciling Sue with Sam. Finn hoped that Sam would want to know Sue better; he didn't want to disappoint her or Rachel. But a week later, that is exactly what he did. When he told Sue, Sam's reaction after he just mentioned Sam's mother side of the family, Finn was in no doubt that Sam Evans would never want to have anything to do with Sue Sylvester. Sam had told him to never mention the Sylvesters' name around him, that she and her husband were dead to his family; and that he could not explain, but it was for a good reason that Sam and his family had no contact with them. After Finn relayed this to Rachel and Sue, both agreed that to pursue Sam would not accomplish anything. But Finn agreed to update Sue on all things concerning Sam, because he knew she loved her grandson, and that was the day that he became Sue Sylvester's mole._

* * *

_Although Finn had stopped spying on Sam when Sam began his company and had invited Finn into it knowing that he did not possess the art skills, computer skills, or accounting knowledge that Sam, Artie, and Mike possessed. Although Finn thought he would be able to go to college on an athletic scholarship, he lost his starting quarterback position to Sam after he was sidelined with an injury. Finn was never academically gifted, and he thought about joining the military immediately after graduating high school much to his family and friends' disapproval. However Sam and Rachel convinced him that a community college was an option, and he majored in business. Rachel got him a part-time job working for her best friend, Kurt's father at his automobile repair shop._

_When they had all graduated, Sam hired Finn as a manager of his company; even though, at the time a manager was not needed. According to Rachel, Finn was just a glorified secretary. He scheduled meetings, answered phones, made sure the bills were paid, and tended to the day to day operations, while Sam created and designed the site along with Stevie's help, and Artie managed, trouble-shot, and handled the technological aspects of uploading the pages and managing the accounts. By the time, Mike had received his degree in corporate law, the business had made its first million, and Sam was able to hire Mike solely to handle the company's legal matters. The four became the four musketeers as they were in high school, and the company flourished making all of them especially Sam lots of money._

_Although Finn had every right to be jealous of Sam, he could not help but to like him and all of their friends. However when his parents died, Finn realized that Sam needed Sue and Cooter in his life and told Rachel this, and he agreed to spy on Sam for Sue again at a chance for another possible reconciliation between the two. One night after helping an inebriated Sam into his apartment on the top floor of the SuperFriendzz headquarters, Finn asked Sam would he willing to get in contact with his grandparents now that all of his other family was gone. Sam's reply was that he would rather be coated in gasoline and set on fire after being covered with honey and eaten by fire ants than to have anything to do with that woman. Sam cursed and then admitted that his parents would turn over in their graves if he would do such a thing and that he would never go against their wishes and allow those two in his and his siblings' life._

_Rachel convinced Finn that is was the alcohol talking, and that Sam was crying out for help and was in no condition to take care of Stevie and Stacy. So, Finn began taking pictures, recording conversations, and supplying Sue with the ammunition she needed to wake Sam up to the fact that he needed his grandparents, and his siblings needed them, too. However when Finn listened to the recording of Sue and Sam, that he warned Sue about its existence, he realized that there was a side to Sue Sylvester that he had never seen, and he decided at that moment to finish spying for her until he realized the next day at work that Sam had promoted Artie over him. Artie who was the head of the technology department was never over the business that was Finn's role. Finn felt betrayed by Sam and also betrayed by Rachel who had broken up with him when he refused to finance her play and continue to spy for Sue._

_However when Rachel found out that he was passed over for promotion by Sam and upset with him, she began to wheedle her way back into Finn's life telling him she was obviously the only one who had ever truly loved him, and that Mike, Sam, and Artie were really best friends with only each other. That he was the poorest of all his friends and without his job at SuperFriendzz what would he be? A big fat zero and that she would take him back if he would help her finance the play that she had written along with help from their friends Kurt and Blaine._

_Finn feeling betrayed, used, and drunk called the richest person who he knew, and that was Sue, and that was how he had gotten caught up in this mess. Sue agreed to pay Finn the money he needed to help Rachel finance her show. She paid him on the condition that he helped her to take SuperFriendzz down; and once the company was taken over, she was going to appoint Finn, CEO. Her future godson had to be the best, and she was willing to make it happen. Sam had refused her as a grandmother, but there was Stevie and Stacy who both needed her. Finn agreed that Sam was neglecting his siblings, and so he was caught back into the web of spying on Sam for Sue even though now he knew that Sue was just as evil as Sam as said, and he had to figure out a way to keep whatever plan she was cooking up with Cooter from happening. Rachel was just as poisonous as her godmother, and she had been using him just like Sue used Cooter. However, the blinders were off of his eyes, and he would only stick with them to ensure that nothing fatal happened to Sam and Mercedes._

* * *

"Mercedes, I would love nothing more than to take you to my room and celebrate our honeymoon like we should, but I need to know something," Sam confessed to his bride minutes after they saw all their loved ones leave for their flights back to the States.

"What do you need to know Sam?" Mercedes said curiously. After drinking so many toasts and enjoying the excellent champagne, Mercedes was more than slightly tipsy.

"I need to know why up until our wedding, you seemed like you were having second thoughts and were going to be a runaway bride?" Sam asked her needing to know what had caused her so much worry earlier.

"I love that movie," Mercedes said as she leaned into him and smelling him, her mind easily distracted from the question. She thought she may be slightly drunk. She had not been able to eat at all before the wedding; her mom said it was her nerves and would pass. And now Mercedes realized that she was drunk because she did not have enough food in her to absorb the alcohol. She needed some coconut water stat.

"What movie are you talking about Mercedes?" Sam asked realizing that his wife was not just happy from the champagne, but she was more than likely a little drunk.

"_Runaway Bride_ with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere is one of my favorite movies." Mercedes said not understanding how he couldn't know which movie.

"Oh, but you haven't answered my question." Sam reminded her as they headed inside of the suite.

"I can't believe my mom cancelled my room reservation for the rest of the week and moved all my stuff in your room, Sam. How did she even figure out that I planned on staying in the room the rest of the time?" Mercedes asked as she looked around Sam's room and saw all of her stuff.

"Well, when you didn't move all your items from the room when Stacy packed up her stuff this morning, Stacy was suspicious and asked your mother why you were keeping your stuff in the room. When your mother came to me about this, I told her that the room was a gift for Tina and Mike for being our maid of honor and best man, but they were unable to stay and the motel couldn't cancel the reservation, and that was why you had decided to just leave your stuff in the room. Well, your mom called the manager and convinced him to give us a gift certificate for the value of the room, and she had your stuff moved in here with Stacy's help." Sam explained as he watched her eyes grow big and understanding slowly dawned in.

"Oh, that sounds just like my mother." Mercedes admitted as she took off her high heels and headed into the bedroom area.

"Mercedes, are you avoiding the question?" Sam asked unsure if it was the alcohol or Mercedes was just not willing to admit to what caused her weirdness before their exchange of vows.

"Sam, I just didn't want to tell you, but on our first night here, somebody slid this letter under my door," Mercedes said as she retrieved the letter from a book that she was reading at night to help her fall asleep.

Sam read the note, and Mercedes was not too inebriated to tell that he was so angry that he looked like he was going to turn into the Incredible Hulk. 'Oh, I like that movie, too.' She said to herself as she waited to hear his reaction.

"You should have given this letter to me immediately. Why didn't you show me this letter as soon as you got it?" Sam asked trying to conceal his rage. Who would want to prevent him from marrying Mercedes? Who would be so evil to stop him from retaining custody of his siblings?

"Because I didn't want Sue to ruin our time together, I didn't say anything to you because I realized it had to be from her. She didn't want you to marry; she doesn't like to lose. So, I tried to ignore it, but the words stayed in mind whether or not I was doing the right thing by marrying you."

"Mercedes you have to promise me if you ever receive something like this again; that you will tell me immediately." Sam said not sure that Mercedes fully understood the position she was now in being the wife of a billionaire.

"Sam, I have been taking care of myself for 26 years, and just because you may have put a ring on it, it doesn't mean that you are my daddy." Mercedes said reminding Sam that she was still under the influence.

"We have to give this to the private investigator who is investigating Sue and confirm that it came from her. Do you have any other secrets that you are keeping me?"

"No, but you have one that you are keeping from me, so I think that makes us even." Mercedes said giving him the side eye.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked confused over what supposed secret he had.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have fallen in love with me?" Mercedes asked him with her huge eyes looking at him daring him to deny it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I have stolen from several TV shows besides Glee, several movies, and several recording artists to produce this fluffy insane hot mess chapter.**

**A/N: Mercedes is a hot inebriated mess in the beginning of this chapter and is honest to a fault but thinks that everything is a joke until Sam's kisses sober her up so please be patient with her infantile tipsy antics and hopefully by the chapter's end you will begin to love her and Sam both again by the end of it. I decided to leave the drama for Chapter 18 and give us some honeymoon puking rainbows happiness before the schemes, lies, plots, and other drama take over the rest of the story. So, this chapter is 99% Samcedes. Thanks for all the new followers, favorites, and awesome reviewers, and to my wonderful Beta Reesie who can write more than one story at a time, and then begin a new one, and still be a fabulous Beta to numerous authors and stories. I don't know how she does it all.**

Chapter 17

"_No, but you have one that you are keeping from me, so I think that makes us even." Mercedes said giving him the side eye._

_"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked confused over what supposed secret he had._

_"Why didn't you tell me that you have fallen in love with me?" Mercedes asked him with her huge eyes looking at him daring him to deny it._ When she saw he was at an utter lost of words, she continued with her alcohol loosened tongue, and she couldn't help herself even though she knew she was being silly the urge to sing a childhood song couldn't be quenched. So, she began to sing Barney's theme song seductively.

"I love you (she sang as she walked closer to him pointing her finger at his chest), you love me (she said as she pointed her finger to herself), we're a happy family(she grabs his hands and places them on her hips) with a great big hug (she throws her short arms around him and squeezes him) and a kiss from me to you (she surprises him and gives him a quick kiss on his lips) won't you say you love me, too." Mercedes ended the childhood song giggling up at his expression.

"Mercedes…I…" Sam tried to speak, but he was so overwhelmed; his emotions had gone from anger at someone trying to scare Mercedes into not marrying him, fear that her life was in danger, and now to shock. He had just realized while reading the letter that suggested her life was in danger because of marrying him; that he was in love with Mercedes Jones Evans. He had fallen in love with Mercedes; even though, he had tried to guard his heart. He loved his bride who he doubted presently was even in her right mind. 'Barney, what the fuck!' Sam thought trying not to smile and wondered just how drunk was she and whether she would remember anything that he said tonight.

"Yes, Sam…." Mercedes replied giggling and looking coy still waiting for him to speak. Everything was for some reason quite funny to her. The expressions on his face were cracking her up. She knew she should be serious, but she couldn't stop herself.

"We need to get some food in you to absorb some of the alcohol." Sam said when he noticed the woman who was now in his arms couldn't keep a straight face.

"Sam, I am fine, I promise, I am just waiting for you to reply to my song. Aren't you going to say you love me, Sam?" Mercedes asked him not willing to let him wiggle out his confession.

"How would you know if I loved you, if I have been keeping it a secret from you?" Sam asked her trying to figure out if she was fishing for his confession or was she just out of her mind and drunk.

"Well, when my daddy was walking me down the aisle, he began to whisper some things in my ear." The mentioning of her father got Sam's undivided attention.

"He said that when he first met you over Thanksgiving, he knew by looking at you that you wanted me." Mercedes said giving him the side eye treatment again before continuing. "Then when you came to pick us up in Alabama over Christmas, he knew that you no longer only wanted me, but that you needed me as well, and he was finally okay with the wedding. However, it wasn't until he saw the tears streaming down your face, and the look you gave me as we began to walk down the aisle towards you was he totally convinced that you loved me the way he loves my mommy. He said he was all for telling the minister that he objected to our marriage because he wasn't convinced that we loved each other; he thought we were confusing sex with love, but at that moment he knew in his gut that you loved me and that he was finally able to give his blessing for our marriage. So, I know that you love me because my daddy told me so?" Mercedes said singing the last words as if she was singing "Jesus Loves Me."

Sam was almost convinced that Mercedes was sobering up until she uttered the last line looking up at him as if she had stated an undisputed scientifically proven fact. "When I tell you that I love you for the first time, I don't want you to be drunk and not remember it in the morning." Sam told her as he ushered her into the bathroom thinking that a nice shower, some caffeine, and some food would hopefully sober Mercedes up.

Sam left Mercedes in the bathroom after she promised him she would take a shower if he kissed her because the only way she would know if he loved her so would be in his kiss. Sam was apprehensive that she was going to start singing before, after, and doing the kiss. However, Sam quickly discovered that Mercedes was no longer in the singing mood. The kiss started out innocently enough until she playfully bit his lip and began to insert her tongue into his mouth and proceeding to give him one of the hottest kisses that he had ever experienced in his life. When she wasn't sucking on his lips, she was caressing every spot in his mouth that her tongue could reach. Sam felt an instant heat traverse through his body when she began to moan and guide his hands up and down her body from her breasts to her ass.

Sam had to restrain himself from having sex with her because a) she obviously had too much to drink, b) he needed to fax the letter to Mike and to the investigators to determine if the letter was really a last ditch effort from Sue or an outside threat to his bride's physical safety, and c) he knew that if he started making love to Mercedes he would spend the rest of the night reliving every fantasy and dream that he had had of her for the past four months, and once he got started he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop. He didn't even linger inside the bathroom to help her undress. She was just too beautiful and seductive even when she was acting silly, that he couldn't trust himself to keep his hands off of her.

So, Sam called the butler service, to see if the resort provided faxing services to its guests, and because Sam didn't trust the butler to fax the letter due to its contents, he decided to go the resort's main lobby and fax the letter himself. He was on his way back into the luxury suite when his phone rang. It was Mike Chang confirming that he had received his facsimile of the letter and that he would call Sam first thing in the morning with whatever results that the investigators would be able to find. Sam had to hurriedly get off the phone with Mike, because he could hear Mercedes singing his name as soon as he opened the door to their suite. "I got to go Mike." Sam said as Mike confirmed that he heard Mercedes, laughed, and reminded his friend that he was on his honeymoon, and Sam hung up his phone in response.

"Sammy, where are you?" Mercedes said from the bathroom for what felt to her like the one hundredth time.

"I had to go fax your letter to Mike and the PIs." Sam said outside the bathroom door.

"Well, I need some help with my gown. I have been waiting for you forever." Mercedes said.

Sam felt guilty in leaving her in the bathroom clothed while he had gone downstairs. He could hear the whine in her voice and immediately bolstered himself to go into the bathroom, to just unzip the gown, and to hightail it out of there. When he opened the door of the bathroom, he was shocked to see Mercedes completely naked with a wicked grin on her face. When he could catch his breath and look her in the eyes instead of roaming his green orbs up and down her body, he asked her, "Mercedes are you playing games with me?"

"No, Sammy, I need your help with my gown. I want you to go and hang it up in the closet for me. I can't stand to see something so beautiful getting wrinkled."

Mercedes bent over purposefully giving him an eyeful of that awesome ass and picked it off the floor. When she rose and began to walk towards him with the gown, Sam was so conflicted. Part of him just wanted to throw her up against the counter and have her relieve the ache of the erection that looking at her naked body and that bountiful beautiful butt had given him.

"Sammy, I just know you are going to be the best hubby ever." Mercedes said as she handed him the gown and gave him a hug and a kiss before turning around to adjust the water for her shower glancing back to make sure his eyes were still on her backside. When she saw his erection, she gave herself an imaginary pat on the back. Teasing Sam was such fun and giving him an erection was just a little payback. That crazy man didn't want to admit that he loved her, and she was going to wheedle a confession out of him before their honeymoon was over.

Mercedes was so lost in her thoughts and enjoying the sobering steam of the shower that she hadn't noticed Sam coming back into restroom in nothing but one of the robes that were provided with the suite. When the glass shower door opened, Mercedes was surprised to see Sam was removing the robe and was about to join her in the shower. "Sam what are you doing?" She asked confused by his mixed signals and watching him as he stepped in the shower behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam teased as he removed the loofah from her hands and began to rub the bath gel that was on it into her skin. Sam couldn't stop his hard on from brushing against her back as he leaned across her to lather one breast and then the other.

"Sam...I...oh…" Mercedes was having difficulty thinking nonetheless talking as he began to rub the loofah over her left wet nipple making it harden in response.

"I just asked you one simple question, Mercedes, can't you just give me an answer." Sam told her giving her a dose of her own medicine as he moved his hand from one succulent breast and nipple to the other. Sam continued his journey downward over her belly teasing her hips before moving his hands back to her back. "I thought since I am now your servant with hanging up your clothes; the least I could do was to also wash your back." Sam said as he pressed into Mercedes back causing her to lean over with her hands coming out to rest against the shower wall. Sam dropped the loofah, got some of the bath gel, and began to work the gel over her ample behind massaging the globes which caused Mercedes to moan in appreciation. When she began to throw her behind back into him brushing against his erection, Sam was afraid he was going to shoot his load, so he quickly turned her around to face him.

There was no look of frivolity or drunkenness in the gaze that Mercedes gave to Sam as she looked at his glistening with pre-ejaculate cock and his blazing green eyes. Those big hands of his should be a certified lethal weapon, Mercedes thought as she looked at him with passion filled eyes. "Are we about to have shower sex?" She asked looking down again at his aroused state.

"I don't think the shower is the best place for us to have sex for the first time." Sam said before continuing. "I am just here to be the best hubby ever and help you wash those hard to reach places."

"Well, you have done that and more. So, I guess it's time for me to be the best wife ever and help you to wash those hard to reach places of yours." Mercedes said refusing to use her coconut, brown sugar, and honey bath gel on him instead using the sample that the resort provided for all of its guests. She began by rubbing the gel over his chest and nipples like he did hers making her way down his belly and to his cock before he stopped her. "Why won't you let me touch it Sammy?" She asked thinking surely he must be uncomfortable.

"If you put your hands on me, then I won't be able stop myself from turning your around and taking you from behind working my cock in and out of your tight juicy pussy over and over and over again until you are screaming my name." Sam said as he turned himself around to get a handle on himself.

"What's so wrong with that?" Mercedes asked as his words reignited her passions causing her own body to become wet on both the inside and the outside of her body.

"I didn't bring a condom in here because I thought you were still in an alcohol haze, and I didn't want to take advantage of you." Sam admitted as he felt Mercedes began to massage the bath gel into his back. Her hands were small but they were also powerful and instead of soothing him they were now massaging the globes of his ass and revving him up, so he spun her around and clasped her hands inside of his own. His hands looked so huge in comparison to hers. She really was so petite and tiny, a pocket-size Venus with the most mouthwatering curves. He saw her skin was beginning to pucker from being in the hot water so long, so he spun them around so his back was facing the water to rinse off the bath gel, and then he turned the water off and retrieved his bath robe before getting hers and guiding her out of the shower.

"Sam, I was never drunk; I admit to being almost drunk; if I would have had one more glass of champagne, I would have been too intoxicated to make a choice. I was just a little tipsy that's all. Now I still have a slight buzz, but my head is a lot clearer; so you can make love to me with a clear conscience that you are not taking advantage of me. I want you. I have wanted you since the first time we met and you kissed me in the parking lot; even though, I hated your guts at the time."

"Are you sure, Mercedes, because I have a feeling that once I have you that I will not be able to let you go. You will become mine, and this marriage between us becomes more than some kind of convenient arrangement." Sam said as he reached for her and guided her to the king-sized bed.

"I am sure Sammy," Mercedes said as she removed the robe and turned the covers down so she was able to lie down on the Egyptian cotton thousand thread count sheets.

Sam removed his bathrobe and leaned down into her unable to stop himself from kissing those soft full lips. While kissing her his hands glided down her body reacquainting his fingers with the touch of her breasts and the roundness of her slightly protruding belly, and the hot wetness of her pulsating center. He was eager to taste the essence of her passion, but Mercedes' mouth moved with his whenever he tried to end their kiss. If his tongue couldn't play in her juices, then he knew his cock would have to do as he scooted her up the bed. He removed her hands from around his neck and places them beside her body using his hands to cover them as he began to use his cock to part her vaginal lips and work himself around and around in her moisture not entering her, but rubbing his cock repeatedly against her center.

Mercedes could not take the torture that Sam was giving to her. His cock was teasing her by rubbing against her clit and then up and down and then around and around in her outer vaginal area, and she couldn't stop the tremors that began and the orgasm that followed with her screaming his name for more.

Sam was then able to move down her body and lap up all the juice that resulted in his sensual attack of her. He began by licking her inner thighs and then her outer lips, before using his hands and tongue to give her the most amazing blowjob that caused Mercedes to keep shouting his name over and over again. She counted off not her second, but her third orgasm, when he used those long thick fingers to open her up to prepare her tight hole for his big juicy cock. which was now covered with a condom that Sam had reached under the pillow and retrieved and suited himself up with quicker than Mercedes thought possible. She looked him in the eyes as he worked himself slowly inside her. Although there was a slight discomfort and a pinch of pain, she was glad that Sam was able to remain still while she grew accustomed to his size.

"Is it okay for me to move now?" Sam asked as he felt her relax and began to fidget underneath him. When she nodded her head in agreement, Sam began to slowly glide his penis in and out of her allowing Mercedes to innately pick up the rhythm. Once he was able to see her eyes light up with passion, Sam began to speed up his pace. She was so tight and hot that he couldn't get enough of her. He knew he needed to be gentle with her because she was almost like a virgin, and he didn't want to make her sore, but she felt so good and hot wrapped around his cock. It was as if his cock had found its home, and it didn't want to leave her hot vaginal walls. When he begin to hear Mercedes shouting, "Harder, Sam!", Sam couldn't stop himself from grabbing her legs and push her knees into her chest so he could begin to pound into her with easier access.

Mercedes couldn't reach his back in this position with her short arms and the only thing she could grab a hold to was his hair and she began to tug it, and Sam almost came instantly from the pain/pleasure. And when Mercedes began to internally clench her vaginal muscles he couldn't keep his orgasm from building up from his balls. So, he used his fingers to attack her clitoris, and he began to feel her stiffen and then shake with her climax which ushered his own fulfillment. He felt as he was shooting cum for ages as he screamed her name continuing to thrust in her body which caused Mercedes to have her fifth orgasm of the night.

"Wow," he said spent and looking at her looking so sexy and so beautiful that he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay inside of her forever. And when she moved slightly, his cock began to reawaken not willing to be evicted from its rightful home.

"Sam, is it always going to be like this?" She asked him while trying to get up. She needed to pee and while Sam still felt good inside her; she really felt the need to clean herself up.

"I don't know, Mercedes, it's never been like that for me before with anyone. My body just recognized your body as its mate, and my cock doesn't want to come outside of its new home, so you are just going to have to get used to living with me attached to you every second of every day." Sam joked when she tried once again to get up, and he couldn't bring himself to remove him and the used condom from her fabulous vagina.

"Well, I can't pee with you in me, and I got to go the bathroom, so let me up; I promise Sammy Jr. that he can return to his home later, but for now I got to go!" Mercedes said as she slowly worked herself off of Sam's cock mindful to not disturb the condom.

Sam followed her into the bathroom disposing the condom while she peed. "Sam, can I get any privacy?" She asked him shocked that he was in the bathroom with her.

"Yes, I will give you privacy, but Mercedes we have just become as intimate as humanly possible, so I don't think that watching you pee is violating your privacy. However, I will try to be more considerate in the future. I came in here so that I could run you a nice hot bath in the whirlpool tub to help relax those muscles that just got a workout that they aren't used to." Sam said watching Mercedes blush. "And I promise this time to just wash your back," Sam continued as they both washed their hands in the double sink vanity.

While Mercedes was gathering her nightgown, Sam started to run the water and filling the bath with soaking salts. He next removed the candles that were inside the cabinets underneath the tub, and although they were candles already set on the tub, he lit every single one thanks to the lighter the butler had provided for him. The candles provided a relaxing atmosphere for the woman who had captured his heart; and his heart sang when she came back into the bathroom and noticed his tender loving care with a shy looking smile on her face. She hugged him and got into the bathtub and waited from him to join her as she scooted forward to give him room. He surprised her by using her loofah and washing her back without getting into the bath with her. "So, you are not going to join me?" She asked him shocked that he was not trying to seduce her while she was in the bath.

"If I joined you, you and I both know that I wouldn't be able to limit myself to touching your back alone, and I want you to relax before dinner. We have all night long to worship our bodies with each other, and I can wait for you." Sam said and made his way to the nearest phone and ordered dinner and champagne from room service. For dessert he ordered strawberries and whipped cream because if Mercedes was willing to later own, he would like to re-enact the reoccurring dream he had been having of the two of them in her parents' gazebo since Thanksgiving. And this time, it would be him drinking all the champagne off her skin with no chance of her getting tipsy he thought to himself so overwhelmed with his love for her that he temporarily forgot the letter, Sue, and all the obstacles in the world that were gathering around him in a perfect storm.

* * *

Excerpt from Chapter 18

"Mike, man did you have to call me at six in the morning?" Sam asked realizing that last night after their second shower of the night; he and Mercedes didn't go to sleep until after 3:00 a.m.

"Well, the Puckerman Brothers Detective Agency was finally able to make a break in the case. Jacob called me this morning and assured me that all video coverage of the resort has been analyzed, all of the staff and managers have been questioned, and no one has had access to the floor that we were all staying on except for the staff and the members of the wedding party. So, I began to question could Sue know where you were going to stay and pay someone who was on staff to place the letter underneath Mercedes' door. And the answer is not likely. So, I called Noah and Jacob, and they did a detailed investigation to see if anyone in the wedding party is affiliated with Sue Sylvester, and you won't believe what was discovered." Mike said not believing the information himself.

"Just, tell me who the hell it is Mike. I swear I am going to kill him." Sam said waking up now and so angry that somebody he loved and invited to be a part of his wedding would have the audacity to betray him in such a way.

"Sue Sylvester is Rachel Berry's godmother." Mike said without preamble.

"Rachel Fucking Berry!" Sam screamed. He couldn't believe that the self-possessed diva would do such a thing as spy on him unless she was helped by Finn Freaking Hudson. "Please tell me that Finn knew nothing of this. I will kill him. I swear I will kill him if he's a part of this." Sam screamed waking Mercedes.

"Calm down Sam; Finn appears to be up to his neck in this shit. He had to know about Rachel's connection with Sue, and he never said anything to you. So, yes he looks very suspicious. Who knows if he was a willing participant or not? We have known him for over a decade." Mike said trying to reassure Sam and not revealing his suspicious that Finn was also guilty of corporate espionage. The Puckermans were going to question him later today, and Finn could either work with them or risk being imprisoned.

"Get my pilot ready and bring the plane to pick us up from here pronto. We are heading back to New York today to deal with this fucking shit." Sam said watching Mercedes expression turn to one of confusion and dismay.

"Sam, I can handle things on this end; no need to shorten your honeymoon." Mike assured his friend. "We still have to hire the bodyguard for Mercedes and to increase the security at your home for Stevie, Stacy, and Tina."

"Mercedes will just have to stay with me until a bodyguard can be hired. We will leave the airport and go straight to headquarters and live in the apartment there because I don't want to endanger Stevie and Stacy until we know exactly what is going on." Sam said as he left the bed and began to pack his clothes while talking to Mike and organizing the rest of their day. By the time he hung up the phone, he realized that Mercedes was looking at him with an uncompromising glare.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" She asked not liking this side of Sam who was making decisions for the both of them without consulting her. She was an equal partner in this marriage not his possession to dictate to, and a bodyguard. Oh, hell to the no! Her husband had a lot of explaining to do, and she wasn't going anywhere until he told her what was going on.


	18. Chapter 18 Part One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't want to own the travesty of present Glee. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, new followers, and favorites. I had already wrote this chapter in a stream of consciousness that didn't make any sense whatsover, and my fabulous Beta Reesie had to view it in its rawness. Because Chapter 18 ran too long with Samcedes, I am going to have to break it up into two parts.**

Chapter 18

Part One

As soon as Mercedes got out of the bath and blew the candles out, put lotion on her skin, and completed her nightly bedtime routine, she had to admit that Sam had come up with an excellent idea. She didn't intend to spend an hour in the bathroom, but she felt refreshed and cherished and could now admit to herself that she was falling in love with her husband. Samuel Evans was not the man that she thought he was. He was continuing to change her initial opinion of him every day. Sam would not have touched her if she was drunk because he didn't want to take advantage of her, a little while ago he would not have sex with her; even though, she was willing because he didn't want to hurt her, and then he had set up the amazing bath that totally relaxed her. He was one special man, and she was one lucky woman to have him in her life. Mercedes thought as she put on one of the two sexy nightgowns and robes that her mom had packed for her to sleep in conveniently sending all her pajamas, shorts, and sweatpants and oversized T-shirts back to New York with Stacy.

Mercedes was surprised when she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and looked out into the sitting room and saw the set up that Sam had arranged out on the balcony of their suite. The table was set up with candles, roses, champagne, and dinner. He was waiting for her outside dressed in his dressing robe and slippers so she didn't feel underdressed when she joined him in her nightgown, robe, and slippers as well.

"You look really beautiful Mercedes." Sam told Mercedes as he held out her chair for her waiting until she was seated before being seated himself.

"Thank you Sam. Wow, I didn't expect you to set up a romantic candlelit dinner on the balcony. Everything looks perfect, and the food smells delish." Mercedes said inhaling the aromas of the fine cuisine that was set before them. Sam had ordered himself a porterhouse steak, baked potato, rolls, and salad, and for Mercedes, he had ordered grilled lamb chops, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and a salad. The two talked, ate, and enjoyed their meals while appreciating the nighttime Caribbean aromatic air and the gentle breezes.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Sam asked pleased to see that Mercedes' appetite was back.

"Sam, I don't see any dessert out here." Mercedes said humoring him as she looked around for a cart or something that would have desert in it. Truthfully she couldn't eat another bite, but she would taste whatever treat he had thought to order for them both.

"We have to go inside for dessert; it's in the fridge waiting for us." Sam told her as he led Mercedes back into the suite past the sitting room to their bedroom which he was glad to see had tiled floors because he knew how sticky the remaining of the night would probably get. Sam took the blanket that the butler had brought along with their meals and laid it on the floor and put several pillows on the floor and urged Mercedes to have a seat handing her the champagne and the glasses while he went to the fridge to retrieve the strawberries and whipped cream.

"Sam, I don't think that I should have anything else to drink tonight," Mercedes told him as she eyed him pouring the champagne in a glass.

Sam silently agreed, but went on with his idea before he chickened out deciding to be upfront and honest and to just tell Mercedes what he would like to do with her. The worse thing she could say was no, and there was a possibility that she would say yes. "Well, Mercedes, I have been have a reoccurring dream every since we left Ohio," Sam began and retold Mercedes his dream, and when he asked her if she was interested in making his dream a reality, she said, "Yes," making Sam's honeymoon the best night of his entire life. He was lying in bed right now awakened by his phone ringing, and all he could think of was that last night surpassed his wildest dreams and expectations. He had never made to love a woman or been made love to by a woman before, and now that he had experienced heaven in Mercedes' arm, he was never letting her go. He thought as he checked his phone to see who was so persistent in calling and waking him up at this ungodly hour.

"Mike, man did you have to call me at six in the morning?" Sam asked realizing that last night after their third shower of the night; he and Mercedes didn't go to sleep until after 3:00 a.m. They had been washing and drying each others' hair after frolicking in champagne, whipped cream, and strawberries, and while Mercedes was washing Sam's hair, her hands gently tugged his hair and caused him to have another erection. Although she tugged his hair gently this time, Sam was unable to stop himself for turning her around and placing her hands on the showers wall as he drilled into her from behind without a condom on, and the memory of being in her hot slick and super tight body was enough to last him for the rest of his life. He was so caught up in watching her ass jiggle and going deeper inside of her than ever before that when she came squeezing his cock, he only had literally seconds to withdraw before he came and spread his cum all over her ample behind which led to their third and final shower of the night; immediately afterwards, Mercedes had told Sam that he had worn her completely out, but Sam knew it was the opposite that she had completely worn him out, and he didn't see how he had enough energy to make it to the bed. And right now he was having trouble concentrating on what Mike was saying on the phone.

"Well, the Puckerman Brothers Detective Agency was finally able to make a break in the case. Jacob called me this morning and assured me that all video coverage of the resort has been analyzed, all of the staff and managers have been questioned, and no one has had access to the floor that we were all staying on except for the staff and the members of the wedding party. So, I began to question could Sue know where you were going to stay and pay someone who was on staff to place the letter underneath Mercedes' door. And the answer is not likely. So, I called Noah and Jacob, and they did a detailed investigation to see if anyone in the wedding party is affiliated with Sue Sylvester, and you won't believe what was discovered." Mike said not believing the information himself.

"Just, tell me who the hell it is Mike. I swear I am going to kill him." Sam said waking up now and so angry that somebody he loved and invited to be a part of his wedding would have the audacity to betray him in such a way.

"Sue Sylvester is Rachel Berry's godmother." Mike said without preamble.

"Rachel Fucking Berry!" Sam screamed. He couldn't believe that the self-possessed diva would do such a thing as spy on him unless she was helped by Finn Freaking Hudson. "Please tell me that Finn knew nothing of this. I will kill him. I swear I will kill him if he's a part of this." Sam screamed waking Mercedes.

"Calm down Sam; Finn appears to be up to his neck in this shit. He had to know about Rachel's connection with Sue, and he never said anything to you. So, yes he looks very suspicious. Who knows if he was a willing participant or not? We have known him for over a decade." Mike said trying to reassure Sam and not reveal his suspicions that Finn was also guilty of corporate espionage. The Puckermans were going to question him later today, and Finn could either work with them or risk being imprisoned.

"Get my pilot ready and get him to fly the plane down to here pronto. We are heading back to New York today to deal with this fucking shit." Sam said watching Mercedes expression turn to one of confusion and dismay.

"Sam, I can handle things on this end; no need to shorten your honeymoon." Mike assured his friend. "We still have to hire the bodyguard for Mercedes and to increase the security at your home for Stevie, Stacy, and Emma."

"Mercedes will just have to stay with me until a bodyguard can be hired. We will leave the airport and go straight to headquarters and stay in the apartment there because I don't want to endanger Stevie and Stacy until we know exactly what is going on." Sam said as he left the bed and began to pack his clothes while talking to Mike and organizing the rest of their day. By the time he hung up the phone, he realized that Mercedes was looking at him with an uncompromising glare.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" She asked not liking this side of Sam who was making decisions for the both of them without consulting her. She was an equal partner in this marriage not his possession to dictate to, and a bodyguard. Oh, hell to the no! Her husband had a lot of explaining to do, and she wasn't going anywhere until he told her what was going on.

Just hours before Sam had just laid her down into the bed and was whispering on her lips as he kissed her telling her how much he loved her, and she had finally told him that she had fallen in love with him, too before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep fully content for first time in her life, and now she awakened to Sam on the phone talking about killing someone. She had to be dreaming. The more she overhead the more she realized that something was wrong and bodyguards, leaving their honeymoon two days earlier than planned, and moving into the apartment he used to take the women he used to sleep with to were things that he had not even discussed with her. Last night he kept telling her that her lips, her ass, her vagina, and her breasts were his, but she just thought that that was his cock talking. Now she wasn't sure. She hadn't discussed love and marriage with Sam, and she didn't know if she had gotten herself involved in something that was about to spiral out of control and be both the literal and figurative death of her.

"Sam, I am going to ask you again for the last and final time, and you are going to tell me, what in the hell is going on? Who do you want to kill? And why do I need a bodyguard?" Mercedes spat one question out after another to her husband who was just realizing that his wife was not packing even though she knew that the plane would be there in hours.

"Mercedes, we are not sure who that letter could be from. The threat could be serious, and your life could very well be in danger. And I am going to the best of my ability let nothing hurt you, but we can't stay here any longer; the security here is so lax that somehow that letter got put under your door by some paid lackey of Sue. We are unsure, but we think it could have either been Rachel or Finn who put the letter underneath your door. If it was one of them, then you are safe, and there is no worry, but it could have been some psycho that Sue has hired. That woman is crazy, Mercedes, and I will not risk you getting hurt just so my family can stay together." Sam said not realizing that marrying the woman he loved would result in putting her into actual physical danger.

"So, we are not sure of anything at this point. Everything is speculation." Mercedes said trying to see why Sam was being so overprotective and potentially smothering.

"No, the private investigators are working on this case, and they will be meeting with Finn today, and I want to be there to confront him and see if can lie to my face. Mercedes, he is one of my best friends. He was always there for me after my parents' death. He would help me after I would drink myself to sleep; he would encourage me; I just can't believe somebody who I trusted with my family, my business, and asked to be in my wedding would betray me like this. I know I tease Artie, but my friends are like my brothers. I have always depended on them. And now I can't see how someone who I loved and trusted could do this to me."

"Sam, I don't know Finn, but he seems to be a pretty easily led individual. I am sure at the time; he probably thought he was doing the right thing. And think of it this way, what if he is being coerced or sexually blackmailed by Rachel and is unable to man up and do the right thing. Just give him a chance to explain things. Why don't you call him, and just speak to him."

"He's probably with Rachel, and our whole conversation might get leaked to Sue. It is best that we communicate face to face, so I can see whether or not he's lying. The guy sucks in poker because he can't bluff, and I will know if he's lying by his tell. So, I need you to pack up your stuff we have to check out of here today."

"I am not leaving today, Sam." Mercedes said calmly watching the unbelief mar his face.

"Mercedes, I don't have fucking time for this. We are both leaving for New York as soon as my pilot gets here whether you like it or not." Sam said getting frustrated.

"You are not my father, and you can't make me leave. Sue, Finn, Rachel, and SuperFriendzz are going to be there in New York whether we go back today or stay until tomorrow. We need to stay and talk about things. You just can't make blanket decisions that pertain to the two of us. I am still my own woman, and just because you have put a ring on it doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do."

"Mercedes, I do not have time for this infantile pointless discussion. I can't sleep or rest if I don't know you are safe, and I am going to New York today, and you are too, end of discussion."

"You can't force me on the plane, and I am not going. I heard Mike tell you that he could handle everything New York, and if you want to be pig headed and go back than it's up to you; frankly I don't care anymore, but I am not leaving here until my honeymoon is over." Mercedes left the room and went into the bathroom shutting him out of her mind, thoughts, and vision. She was going to have take a bath this morning her body was letting her know that the unaccustomed exercise it received last night though pleasurable and intense was now intensely painful and she needed to soak her joints in the bath salts so she could enjoy a lazy day on the beach with or without her husband.


	19. Chapter 18 Part Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!**

**A/N: This chapter may have triggers for anyone who has suffered from molestation or incest. Please skip the first section of Part Two if that material disturbs or offends you. I split the chapter up so that you can enjoy part one without feeling disgusted with remaining parts of the chapter like I was. Don't blame any errors of this chapter on my fabulous Beta Reesie who saw how just messed up this chapter was because I just couldn't type it in my right mind. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thanks to my new followers and reviewers of Part One. You all are lovely and quick. Without further ado here's Part Two!**

Chapter 18

Part Two

"Sue, I just heard from one of the brothers I had placed at SuperFriendzz just in case our grandson did something stupid, and the Brotherhood would be needed to straighten something out." Cooter told his wife appalled after watching the video and seeing that Sam was against the core values of what his family believed and what this country was built upon. Yes, it was his God given right to spread his seed and sleep with any woman that he chose, but to marry a filthy nigger who was only good enough for spreading her legs and cleaning up after him was against everything that Cooter's family thought was just and right. Sam was supposed to marry a blonde and give birth to little Aryan children like all the other men had done in Cooter's family for centuries. He didn't know what Dwight Evans had been teaching his children, but he never thought he would see the day that a Menkins married outside their race, and what was worse, it appeared that Sam's thoughts were filtering down to his only granddaughter and grandson; he couldn't let this happen. He called the Brotherhood as soon as he saw what was happening, and he promised Sue that they would help clean up this issue in less than a week.

"Cooter, I didn't know you had mole set up at SuperFriendzz. Why you sly devil, I knew it was a reason that I married you." Sue muttered buttering up her husband who she knew could be a sadistic devil whenever he chose to.

Unbeknownst to Sue, Cooter was more sick and demented than even she could imagine. Cooter was a sexual deviant pervert who had been molesting their daughter since she was four years old. He had never wanted to do anything to the Evans because he was afraid Mary would talk, and his ass would go to jail because he knew without a doubt that Sam was not his grandson but was his son, and that is why he encouraged Sue to demand that Mary either have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption. He was afraid that they baby would come out with birth defects because of the rumors surrounding children born from incest. He was sure Mary would have a blood test done, and his guilt would be made apparent, and if Sue didn't kill him, that Dwight surely would. However, when Sue went to the hospital and saw that the baby was healthy and normal; he breathed a sigh of relief thinking that nobody would know that Sam was his son and not his grandson.

He really didn't want to hurt Sam the only living child he had; it was he who helped gathered investors for Sam's business and blatantly advertised SuperFriendzz to contribute to his only son's success. He wanted the best for his son, but now that his son had married one of them, he knew that Sam would reject his family's legacy and would hate Cooter and the ties that he had with the Brotherhood that had been passed down from generation to generation. There was no way Sam would ever agree to live peaceably with him and Sue, and he could no longer acknowledge a son who had married outside their race. The Brotherhood would end their ties with his family, and that was something that Cooter was unwilling to allow to happen. The Bible said it was best to kill a disobedient child than to allow them to dishonor his parents, and Cooter and the Brotherhood believed in the Bible.

When he brought the issue up at the weekly Brotherhood meeting, all the members decided Sam's fate. So, an unfortunate accident was already arranged and soon Stacy and Stevie would be there with him and Sue. He couldn't wait for Stacy to become a part of his household. She looked just like her mother at that age. Sue had had her tenth miscarriage, and the doctor advised them against trying for another baby because that would endanger Sue's life. So, Cooter, who had been threatened by Sue if he ever cheated on her with another woman, had began to further his molestation of his daughter whom he had previously limited himself to just touching and having her touch him and having her perform oral sex on him. However when Sue kicked him out of their marital bed, Mary had just developed breasts, and Cooter couldn't stop himself from initiating his beautiful daughter to his cock. He would have sex with Mary every night that Sue met with her bridge club, and if she went away for the weekend, Cooter would be on cloud nine.

However, after Mary left, Cooter had convinced Sue to try for another baby and they did until Sue reached menopause with no success. It wasn't until Cooter convinced Sue to try a surrogate that Cooter was able to slake his desire by refusing to use artificial insemination which was against the Brotherhood's beliefs, and Sue no longer cared if he screwed around or not. Although having sex with women got his rocks off, Cooter had never been as satisfied as he was when he was having sex with his daughter, and Stacy would give him the satisfaction that he hadn't experienced since Mary left almost thirty years ago. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"What have the Brotherhood planned?" Sue asked Cooter as she tried to figure out who the mole was and how she was going to defeat Sam Evans and get her grandchildren to live with her once and for all.

"Well, we have a member who works in the aeronautical wing that houses Sam's private planes. Through this member, we keep our fingers on all of Sam's trips, and we know all the details concerning his flight itineraries, and because we knew Sam was on his honeymoon, we had already placed a bomb on the plane that is set to go off within an hour of the pilots' arranged estimated time of departure from the Bahamas. So, the plane will land in the Atlantic Ocean, and there will be no collateral damage. Sam and his wife will not survive their return home, and our grandkids will be safe and sound here with their only remaining blood relatives where they belong." Cooter told Sue in a voice that was so coldly evil that even Sue was chilled from it.

"According to Rachel, they are due home in two days, so I guess we have a lot to do in a little time to prepare for our grandbabies coming to their new home."

"That's where you wrong; I just heard that the pilot left three hours ago, and when he radios back his flight plan for the return trip home, that plane is going to go boom over the Atlantic, and our grandkids will be with us by tonight if I have my way." Cooter told his wife and left her with a mixture of dread and joy on her face.

* * *

Finn couldn't wait for Sam to return home to admit his guilt, so he went to the FBI and told them everything he knew about Sue, Cooter, and Rachel. Of course it was just his word against theirs, but the feds agreed to put a wire on him to gain evidence to investigate the death threats to Mercedes and Sam Evans to the best of their abilities.

For once Sue's mouth was going to get her caught, and this was the most bitter irony that Finn could see resulting from this mess. He was going to do what he had to do to prevent their deaths and allow Cooter and Sue to get their just desserts. Because Finn agreed to help the federal agents at considerable risk to his person, all the charges against him would be dropped if Sam decided to have him imprisoned for corporate espionage, but Finn wasn't doing this to not go to jail; he really was upset and hated that his weakness had contributed to possible deaths of his friend and his bride.

Finn had left listening devices and pocket size cameras all of over Rachel's apartment, her car, and he even tapped Rachel's phone to discover if and when Sue was going to reveal the plan that she and Cooter had concocted to hurt Sam and Mercedes. And finally without fail, Sue had called her goddaughter sounding less than happy as Finn would have predicted. She had agreed to meet Rachel for lunch and tell all because she needed to confess all that she heard so she could have a clear mind. Finn laughed at that. He made sure the wire he had on was working and had snuck inside of Rachel's apartment with the key she had given him, so he could be there when the two had their discussion.

It wasn't five minutes later that he heard Rachel, unpacking the food that she had went to buy for her lunch date with her godmother, and it wasn't ten minutes later did the doorbell ring signaling Sue's arrival.

Sue began by telling Rachel, "The video you made really helped Rachel. You are a genius, and we were able to get Cooter's and the Brotherhood's support." Sue began to tear up as she revealed Cooter's plan not realizing that her grandson's impending death would affect her, the same as her daughter's death had.

While Sue admitted Cooter's plan, Rachel started screaming at her godmother. "Sam was not supposed to die. I was supposed to marry him after Mercedes dies. That was the plan. You promised me that I would get Sam if I kept Finn around all these years. That I would be your granddaughter and not just your goddaughter; and you would help me get the EGOT, and Sam would be the perfect arm candy for me. If I am a star, I can't be seen with someone who is as socially unacceptable as Finn. Sam is already infamous. We would be the perfect couple. Sam can't die!" Rachel screamed.

Sue tried to calm the distraught girl down, and Finn sick to his stomach used the commotion to escape the apartment. The federal agents had heard everything and were going to arrest Cooter, Sue, and Rachel on conspiracy of murder charges or second degree murder if Finn was too late in stopping the bomb that was planted on the plane from going off.

* * *

"Mercedes, the pilot is here. I promise you as soon as we get this mess settled, I will bring you back here, and we will stay a week here. Hell, I will buy us an island or purchase us a home near Oprah's, and we can vacation here as much as you like. Please, come back to New York with me. I won't be able to get any work done if you are not there, and I don't know that you are safe and sound.

Sam's voice was weakening her resolve, and she was almost convinced that he was sincere. She was a married lady now and had to think not only of herself but Sam as well. She also had to consider if her presence on the island was affecting the safety of the other guests at the resort. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to innocent people because she didn't take the threat to her safety seriously. She put on her outfit and left the bathroom and was surprised to see that Sam already had her bags packed and was giving them to the butler along with his. Should she go with him and try to reason with him on the plane or should she put her foot down and demand that her luggage her remain and let her husband leave without her? Mercedes questioned herself as she realized that she had to make a decision now because the plane was going to depart in less than an hour.

* * *

Various Excerpts from Chapter 19

Mission control, **we **will be departing the Bahamas in half an hour, the pilot said as he did his preflight check, and passenger checklist before getting ready to take off heading back to New York.

After hearing this, Cooter's mole set the bomb to go off in an hour and thirty minutes and texted the Brotherhood to know that the plan was in motion, and he left the job to disappear in the busy city streets.

Cooter texted Sue who told Rachel; knowing nothing could be done to save Sam now; it was out of her hands and when somebody began knocking on the door the two ladies were both curious as to why the FBI agents identified themselves and were even more surprised when they were taken into custody and were driven to the field office. Sue had told Rachel to not speak a word, but both ladies were eager for their one phone call. Sue knew she had to call her attorney, who would get in touch with Cooter, and everything would be settled and surely her friends in the justice department would hear about this, and these federal agents would lose their jobs for daring to question a Sylvester.

By the time the officers reached Cooter, exactly twenty minutes after the text, and twenty minutes too late to stop the bomb that was set to go off from being stopped or reset and Cooter refused to stop it anyways knowing that he wasn't going to say a word until he talked to his lawyers that the Brotherhood would provide. The Brotherhood always got away with murder, and he wasn't worried since most of the judges in the city were somehow affiliated with the Brotherhood.

Finn had told Mike and Artie everything, and they tried to radio the pilot and reach Sam by phone to get them off of the plane, but when Mike finally got through to the pilot, all they heard was a blast and in grief and panic Artie jumped Finn and was about to beat his brains out if Mike hadn't stopped him. It took Jacob and Noah removing Finn to his office and Mike taking Artie to his office to try to diffuse the situation. As far as anybody knew Sam and Mercedes were both on the flight plan and both were presumed to be dead along with the pilot. And Mike cried along with Artie powerless on what to do and what to say.

**A/N: Did Sam take the trip without Mercedes to New York and somehow survive the crash? Or did Mercedes agree to come back with Sam? If you know me, then you can guess this is not a cliffhanger, but I will leave the story here until next week. I hate Cooter and could have gone into all the deviant details about his perversion and his plans for Stacy, but I didn't have the stomach for it. I told you I hated writing from his viewpoint, and I only have one more chapter to mention him, and then I will never have to go there again. But I will tell you Mary Sylvester Evans' diary is about to be found and the story line that vittorina0727 suggested for me will finally make it into the story. Thanks for reading! This story has only two more chapters to go before it ends... **


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted like Glee, Forrest Gump, and and other artist's material used in this fiction.**

**A/N: Thanks for my new favorites and followers, you make my day. As well as my loyal reviewers who have me up late working on this story when I need to be doing other projects. But the most sincere gratitude goes to my Beta Reesie who got this chapter and went through it in super speed time so that means you only have one chapter to go and that wil be posted no later than second week of October.**

Chapter 19

"Mission control, we will be departing the Bahamas in half an hour," the pilot said as he did his preflight check, and passenger checklist before getting ready to take off heading back to New York.

After overhearing this, Cooter's mole set the bomb to go off in an hour and thirty minutes and texted the Brotherhood to know that the plan was in motion, and he left his job to disappear in the busy city streets.

Cooter texted Sue who told Rachel; knowing nothing could be done to save Sam now; it was out of her hands and when somebody began knocking on the door, the two ladies were both curious as to why the FBI agents identified themselves and were even more surprised when they were taken into custody and driven to the field office. Sue had told Rachel to not speak a word, but both ladies were eager for their one phone call. Sue knew she had to call her attorney, who would get in touch with Cooter, and everything would be settled and surely her friends in the justice department would hear about this, and these federal agents would lose their jobs for daring to question a Sylvester.

By the time the officers reached Cooter, exactly twenty minutes after the text, and twenty minutes too late to stop the bomb that was set to go off from being stopped or reset and Cooter refused to stop it anyways knowing that he wasn't going to say a word until he talked to his lawyers that the Brotherhood would provide. The Brotherhood always got away with murder, and he wasn't worried since most of the judges in the city were somehow affiliated with the Brotherhood.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Mercedes walks up to Sam and takes his cell phone and throws it off the balcony into the lagoon. "Sam, if you had never answered that phone this morning, we could still be in bed having breakfast, being lazy, and enjoying being in love, but no you had to wake up, and then wake me up with your screams threatening to kill Finn when I know you don't mean it. Whip his ass, yes. You will have to take a number because after I beat Rachel and Sue for you, then I am going to slap him into kingdom come. However, are you forgetting that not just five hours ago, I was in your arms, and you were telling me you love me, and I told you that I love you! You can't just pack my bags and throw me over your back and take me to the … Sam what the hell…stop… I wasn't trying to give you ideas…" Mercedes couldn't complete her sentence because Sam had picked her up in the fireman's lift and swung her over his shoulder, and even though the view of his muscled behind was one that she privately enjoyed, she was not happy about his caveman's tactic.

"Mercy we can discuss this on the plane."

"Sam, I am not going back to New York with you until we discuss this as sane and rational adults, so put me down."

Sam ignored Mercedes and brought her to the plane and swung her around like he was carrying her bridal style as soon as they left the hallway of their suite to the amusement of those observing the couple. He shut her up by kissing her, and at first Mercedes resisted his lips, however when he began licking her lips dry of their gloss, she couldn't help but weaken her resolve and allow him to French kiss her as he carried her onto the plane. The two only stopped kissing when the pilot did his preflight check and told them both to buckle up that they would be taking off in less than fifteen minutes.

"Sam, listen to me. I really just have a feeling in my gut that we need to discuss this. Finn, Rachel, and Sue will be in New York tomorrow. Can we just delay our return until tomorrow and enjoy our honeymoon? I feel like we are giving them the victory over our happiness. Sam last night was amazing, and I know that we will have more amazing nights in the future. I just think high tailing it to New York two days before our expected return is not going to change things. Come on let's go back to our suite and get some sleep and start this day all over again." Mercedes tried again to convince Sam to get off of the plane.

"I hear what you are saying, but Mercedes what if the threats are real? I would kill myself if anything happens to you. I am doing this for your own good." Sam said not willing to listen to Mercedes or change his mind.

"Sam, you are not my guardian. You are my husband, and even though you acting like a cave man, I still love you, but I won't be able to respect you if you can't respect me. I don't know why I bother trying to reason with you. Since we first met, you have always done what you wanted, and I don't have time for this; I am getting off of this plane, and you can follow me and join me and trust that I will do all that I can to ensure my own safety, or you can go back to New York like a dog with a leash being pulled by Sue and Finn and deal with it on your own. I will get a flight back, and maybe when you are done with your war with Sue, you and I will be able to talk and decide if we are really ready for a marriage that involves communication, trust, respect, and love." Mercedes said exiting the plane without looking back.

* * *

In New York, Finn had made it to the SuperFriendzz headquarters and was trying to reach Mike because Sam was not taking any of his calls. He had been texting Sam for the past half hour, and he was afraid that he was too late. When Mike greeted him and told him that he had to meet with the two gentlemen who were in his office, Finn dismissed this and told Mike to get Artie, and he briefly told the two everything that had transpired that day.

Mike in a blind panic called Sam and texted him all to no avail. He tried to get in contact with the pilot, but it was like something was interfering with the connections to the plane by phone. So, when Mike finally got through to the pilot by radio to tell him to land and evacuate the plane, all they heard was a blast and in grief and panic, Artie jumped Finn and was about to beat his brains out if Mike hadn't stopped him. It took Jacob and Noah coming out to see what the commotion was and removing Finn to his office, and Mike taking Artie to his office to try to diffuse the situation. As far as anybody knew Sam and Mercedes were both on the flight plan and both were presumed to be dead along with the pilot. And Mike cried along with Artie powerless on what to do and what to say.

* * *

An hour earlier on a plane in the Bahamas, Sam sat there and watched Mercedes leave the plane without her luggage and her passport, and he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to return to New York on this flight, so he removed his and Mercedes' luggage and ran behind his bride knowing that his love for this woman meant more to him than revenge against Sue and Finn. Sam quickly decided that he would use her cell and keep tabs on the situation with Mike after a long kiss and make up session with his lovely bride.

The pilot seeing Sam gather up his and his wife's belonging asked him "Do you want me to fly back to New York and return whenever you and Mrs. Evans are ready to return from your honeymoon?"

"No, I know you may have made plans for the night, but I can't see you making the trip back to New York only to return here in a couple of days. I will get you a room for the night, and after I talk to the missus, I will notify you when we are ready to depart."

"Mr. Evans, do you mind if I take the plane to another island? This place is just a little too romantic for me, and I would really like to visit Nassau, if I can. I can keep it off my itinerary, since I will be flying for personal reasons and not business to make sure you are not billed for the hours."

"If that's what you want, then that's okay to me. Don't worry about notifying headquarters about our change in plans. You just fly out to Nassau, and I will call you from my wife's phone when we are ready to return to New York. We may be ready tomorrow, or we may stick to our original itinerary and return the day after. Have fun."

"Thanks Mr. Evans," the pilot said as he began to use his phone to make arrangements to fly into Nassau and book a hotel for the night. He was so busy that he didn't bother to answer his other line as he worked hard to get a last minute booking in a popular hotel/casino. He felt lucky and was going to spend the night gambling and enjoying Nassau to the best of his abilities.

By the time the pilot had been in the air for thirty or more minutes, he heard someone trying to reach him on the radio. By the time he was able to respond, he heard a booming sound and the plane exploded just minutes from his destination into the Caribbean Sea.

* * *

"Calm the fuck down, Artie! Fighting Finn is not going to bring Sam and Mercedes back. Hell, we don't know if they were on the plane. Their ETA would have had them at a certain location, and we have heard no word from our sources of any plane crashing in the Atlantic Ocean. Maybe the plane was having problems, and there was a delay in taking off; maybe, Sam and Mercedes got off the plane. We haven't heard any word yet. So, calm down." Mike kept saying trying to calm himself down; he had to hope against hope that maybe his best friend and Mercedes had survived the crash. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Maybe the FBI was able to intervene after Finn's wire revealed the plan, and Mike hoped and prayed that such a miracle had occurred.

"Sam and Mercedes were good people. They didn't deserve this. Stacy and Stevie will never be able to recover, if they lose another set of loved ones in an accident. I will kill Finn. I am going to kill him, Mike! He could have told us all of this before, and we could have warned Sam." Artie said getting ready to get up to leave and find Finn.

"He tried to warn Mercedes. He put a letter under her door. He went to the FBI, and he was going to tell Sam first face to face man to man. He messed up. But we can't waste our energy fighting him. We have a bigger enemy, the Sylvesters. Artie use your brain; we have got to make the case against them stick if it is the only thing we can do for Sam's and Mercedes' legacies, we got make sure they pay and that Stevie and Stacy never end up with those two."

"Should we call Emma and Tina and let them know what's going on?" Artie asked thinking about Stevie and Stacy and worrying about them.

"No, need to worry them unnecessarily until we hear an official word. We heard the blast, so we know the plane went down; we have someone investigating every plane crash in the Caribbean, and I am sure we will hear word soon. I can't believe Sam is not answering his cell."

"Do you want me to call Mercedes?" Artie asked.

"It can't to hurt to try again, but I don't think Sam would be happy to see you name showing up on his bride's phone on their honeymoon. I will have Emma call them from the Evans' home, so they will think it's an emergency and answer the phone even if they're busy fucking. I know if it was me in bed with Mercedes, answering the phone would be the last thing on my mind; when I talked to him this morning, it sounded as if she had worn him out." Mike said letting his uncensored thoughts fly out his mouth.

"Damn, Mike, I so didn't need to hear that, but let's call Emma and see if we can hear something from them. I am going to be optimistic, but if Finn comes in here, I can't promise that I won't shank his cowardly ass." Artie said as Mike talked to Emma who agreed to call text Mercedes a 911 text and insist that she call him as soon as possible.

"Mike, look at this fax; there was a plane crash near Nassau at the time that we heard the blast. Sam and Mercedes would not be going to Nassau; so, maybe something happened and either the bomb caused technical problems, and they were able to land before it went off, or maybe they decided not to come back at all and were close enough to land to be rescued." Artie said trying to be optimistic and hope that his best friend, his bro, and the best woman he knew would be okay.

"Mike, that's your phone ringing; check and see if it's, Mercedes!" Artie yelled looking at Mike reading the fax and ignoring his phone. Artie listened as Mike confirmed that Sam and Mercedes were not on the plane, and Mike told Sam all that had occurred with Finn's confession to the FBI, his grandparents' and Rachel's arrests, and the bomb that had been planted and detonated on the plane by the Brotherhood.

* * *

After going over all the details, Sam booked the first return flight to New York for the both of them. With Sue's and Cooter's arrests, they knew they were no longer in danger, but they knew that the media fall-out and getting the evidence to see that Cooter and Sue get their just desserts were on the top of their agendas.

"Mercedes, you probably saved our lives today." Sam said looking at his wife with awe. Just thinking if he had been stubborn and left without Mercedes, he could be dead. He had spent so much time worrying about her safety; that he hadn't thought about his own. He realized now that what Mercedes was trying to get him to understand that they were a partnership-a team. He couldn't make all the decisions, and he had to trust her instincts and opinions. He told her this as they gathered their luggage together to be taken to the airport. He couldn't keep his hands off of her and kept his arms around her during their flight to New York and their ride to the SuperFriendzz headquarters.

Mercedes had been unusually quiet. Still she couldn't believe that their pilot was in critical condition but alive by the grace of God. Her whole life flashed before her eyes, and she realized that Sam's plan to keep her safe was coming from the right place, but he had chosen the wrong way to go about it. She was going to have to teach her man to communicate. Right now the feel of his arms around her was the one thing that was keeping her sane. She had so many emotions running amok through her, but he was such a good man just like her mom told her. His decision to leave the plane with their possessions, his running to catch up with her, and memories of him sweeping her off of her feet and worshipping her body once they were alone in their room all flashed through her brain in tiny sequences. She knew she would battle Sue and Cooter and Rachel and Finn and anybody else who would try to tear them a part. She had found a love that was worth fighting for, and Jones marry for life, and she was a Jones albeit a Jones-Evans, and she was going do her part in keeping her family safe and her marriage intact.

Sam was surprised that Mercedes was being so quiet. He knew what Cooter and Sue had planned was so heinous that he couldn't wrap his own head around how evil his grandparents were. He had already had all of his mom's things brought out of storage, and the investigators were going through everything. Obviously, there was a reason his mother never mentioned her parents and kept the two from their family. So, far the only major discovery had been his mom's diary, and Sam had been unwilling for the investigators to read his mother's private thoughts. He was going to go through it as soon as he got time, but for now he wanted a piece of Finn and Cooter, and he was confident enough that Mercedes could take Rachel and Sue. Even though he couldn't as a male lay a hand on them in violence, he wouldn't stop his wife from beating their asses into the grass. She was one spicy woman threatening to take everybody to the carpet including Cooter and Finn when she found out about everything. She got up to remove her earrings and demanded that Sam get them to New York ASAP.

Now that that they were in New York, she hadn't made a sound. He knew the Puckermans, Finn, Artie, and Mike were waiting on his arrival, and he needed her there by his side to help him decide what they should do to make sure justice was carried out.

"Sam, Mercedes, thank God, you both are here and alive and well." Artie said running to side hug Sam first and then trying to hug Mercedes which was difficult because Sam had no intention of letting her go.

"Yeah, man you both really had us worried. Next time Mercedes when you decide to throw away his cell phone; make sure you text us and have us route our calls through the hotel." Mike pretended to admonish Mercedes as he gave Sam a side hug and kissed the woman on her forehead.

"Where's Finn?" Sam asked understanding his friends need to reassure themselves that he and Mercedes were alive, but he didn't have time for that right now.

"The Puckermans have him in his office. Artie tried to kill him after we heard the blast; so, we have been keeping those two separated." Mike told him.

"Artie, you can have at him thirdly. I have already been told by my wife to take a number. She thinks she should get first crack at his ass." Sam said looking at his wife with respect and awe and getting angry when he saw Mike's and Artie's similar expressions.

"Stop looking at my wife like that. We have already had this talk when I wasn't even dating her, but now that she's my wife; she's your sister, and you all are going to treat her the way I treat Stacy, or I am going to have kick both of your asses." Sam growled.

"Sam, they are not looking at me inappropriately. They can love me because they love you, and you and I are one now; so it's okay. They would never disrespect you like that." Mercedes said finally breaking her silence.

"Man, you better be so glad that you met her first. She is smart, brave, and hella fine!" Artie said smiling at Sam to let him know that they were cool.

"I don't trust you Artie with Mercedes, but I trust Mercedes with you, so you better be glad." Sam said looking at his friend.

"You need to stop worrying about me and worry about Mike if I told you what he said earlier about how if he was in bed …" Artie couldn't finish his sentence because Mike quickly put his hands over his friend's mouth to shut him up.

"Mike, I chose you for my best man because I thought Tina had made you forget Mercedes, but now I see the truth." Sam said looking at his friend shaking his head.

"Yep, he said that this morning you sounded as if Mercedes had worn you out. He a freak just like me; don't let that Ivy League education fool you." Artie said glad to have Sam hounding Mike instead of him for a change.

"Okay, let's get back to the matter at hand; I'll buzz Finn and tell the Puckermans to bring him in so we can't get this shit out of the way." Mike said trying to draw the attention from his reddening ears and the stares that Mercedes and Sam were giving him because of Artie's words.

Finn came in moments later unable to look Sam and Mercedes in the eye.

"Why, Finn, just tell me why the fucking hell would you betray me and risk not only my life but Mercedes' life as well? Do you hate me so much that you would allow my sister and brother to not only grieve their parents but their brother and sister-in-law as well? I trusted you; I have always been your friend, and now I just want to kill you!" Sam screamed getting all up in Finn's face jerking him up by his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I was stupid, crazy, and jealous, but I tried to make it right Sam. Sue fooled me. She tried to pretend it was for your own good, and then when you promoted Artie and not me and Rachel dumped me; I just lost it man! I am so sorry." Finn said tears coming down his face.

"Fucking sorry is not enough. I could have lost the love of my life over something as stupid as this shit. If you wanted to be promoted, all you had to do was come to me like a man, but no! You are a big cowardly pussy!" Sam screamed as he let Mercedes go and went to shove him with both his hands.

"Sam, I told you that I deserved first crack at him." Mercedes said in a voice that was cold as ice.

"Finn, I know you know what you did was wrong and putting that letter underneath my door lets me know that you tried to rectify the wrong and going to the FBI was admirable as well, but I just can't believe that you would allow Rachel to manipulate you. To make you think that your friendship with Sam, Mike, and Artie was nothing. Rachel couldn't do that without you believing it yourself. You crossed the line when you allowed Sue in your life, and you kept this information from Sam, and you destroyed my life. It was your spying that led to me losing my job, losing the respect of my colleagues, and eventually to a pilot almost losing his life. I may forgive you one day, but not today, and I owe you this slap as a belated wake up for call for staying with that deranged Rachel Berry in for the first place." Everybody expected Mercedes to slap him like she had told Sam she was going to do, but instead Mercedes kneed him in the balls and said, "That's for not having the balls to be a man and a true friend." Then, when he was brought down to her level, she slapped him so hard that Artie said, "Damn, she just slapped the taste out of his mouth. I know it's wrong, but Sam that was some kind of hot shit. Your wife is the bomb and the sexiest sister ever."

"Shut the fuck up, Artie, or I am going to kick your ass next. I can't beat a man while he's been brought down low by my wife. So, I am going to wait till he recovers, and then I am going to whip your ass Finn, and then if my wife has her way, I will forgive you, but you are going to have to re-earn my respect before I ever let you close enough to be my friend again." Sam said as he walked over Finn to the Puckerman brothers who were eyeing his wife like they wanted to jump her bones, and hell no was he going to allow them any more time with her. He could control his friends, but he didn't know anything about the two strangers looking lustfully as his woman. He wasn't going to even let them go there.

"So, you have my mom's diary. I just have a feeling the things that she wouldn't tell me are in it, and it could be something to help us build the case to fry Cooter and Sue. Because the pilot didn't die, we can't expect a stringent sentencing even if they get convicted. We got to dig up some dirt that will keep them away from me and my family. And by the way, don't think I didn't see you both checking out my wife's ass when she kneed Hudson. I am warning you both keep your distance." Sam said as he walked back with them to Finn's office and retrieved the diary.

"Your wife is one sexy mama; however, I am happily married, and my brother has a woman; so, you don't have to worry about us. If she was my wife, you would have stared to at such an amazing ass, too, and I would have told you the same thing. We cool." The oldest Puckerman told Sam as he gave him the diary.

"Okay, I will get back with you all once I have read it, and we will see what we need to do this. Thanks for all your help so far." Sam told the men as he headed back to his office. He was surprised to see that Mercedes was helping Finn up and was so angry that Finn had his fingers on his woman. That he blindly threw his fist and knocked Finn back down before he had a chance to get his bearings. Mike hurriedly move Mercedes out of the way until Sam worked all of his frustrations out on Finn, and even Artie urged him to quit because Finn wouldn't defend himself or fight Sam back.

Mercedes was the one who brought him back to himself and tugged on him and led him upstairs to his apartment with the diary. She helped him clean himself up, and they began to read the diary together to take their minds off of everything that was going on. After reading the first chapter, Sam started to cry, and Mercedes was tearing up as well. Cooter was a sick bastard who had molested his own daughter since she was a little girl. The journal entries started when she eight, and by the time they got to when Mary was a teenager, Sam could not stomach to read anymore.

Mercedes comforted him to the best of her abilities by rocking him and singing to him. He finally calmed himself down enough to share the news via text to the Puckermans about the molestation allegations. He couldn't bear repeating what he had read or Mercedes had read aloud to him on the phone. Sam finally fell asleep, and Mercedes continued to read and then discovered something that was so shocking that even though she didn't want to tell Sam, she felt that she must. There was a chance that Cooter Menkins Sylvester was her husband's father. Mercedes felt ill and went to the bathroom and threw up. Sam heard her and woke up, and when she couldn't tell him why she was so ill, he picked up the journal and saw the words that made his eyes bleed, and he had the same reaction as his wife, and it was many hours later after talking with her did he realize he had to have a DNA test, and if they couldn't get Cooter for second degree attempted murder, then they would threatened him with a child molestation scandal that would end him and Sue, and though Sam hated finding Cooter's Achilles' heel, he knew his mother deserved justice and Cooter was going to pay for his evil deeds once and for all, and although Sam hadn't told Mercedes, Cooter was more than likely going to pay with his life.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I just didn't want this story to end. But end it must!**

**Chapter Twenty**

After singing Sam to sleep, Mercedes quickly followed her husband's example and fell asleep as well. The past couple of days had been both mentally and physically exhausting, and she needed the rest to be able to think clearly. One thing that she did know was that she was going to have become the strong woman that her mother had told her that she was capable of being after telling her mom all that had transpired. She was not going to allow Sue and Cooter Sylvester to steal the joy that being loved by her husband and loving her husband had given her. She was Sam Evans' wife, and she would fight alongside her husband to see that justice would be carried out, and that he would receive the counseling and support he needed if Cooter ended up being his father.

The next morning, Sam woke up spooned up against Mercedes. His morning erection was shamelessly grinding into his wife's behind, and for just one moment he had tried to convince himself that yesterday was a dream. That he was still on his honeymoon in the Bahamas, that one his best friends hadn't betrayed him, and that his grandfather had not molested his mother, and that he was Dwight Evans' son. However, he knew deep in his gut that this was not a dream, but his current reality. He wanted nothing else but to bury himself balls deep in his wife and drown himself in the essence of her, but he felt dirty. How could Mercedes even want his touch? It was sickening to think of himself as Cooter's son, but the thought wouldn't leave his mind, and he had to get up and shower because he felt so dirty.

Mercedes was awakened by the sound of the shower going off, and she forced her eyes to open. She realized that her husband was taking his third shower in less than 24 hours, and she intuitively knew that something was wrong. She was torn between the decision to allow him some time to himself or force him to confront his issues and get some help. She got up and went into the bathroom taking off her nightgown and without even thinking got into the shower behind him. The water was scorching hot.

"Sam, I think you need to add a little more cold water" Mercedes told him as he turned around to face her.

"Honey, what are you doing up so early?" Sam asked trying to look her in the eye and not let his eyes stray down to her luscious curves. He quickly turned around to adjust the temperature of the shower and immediately felt her hands massaging shower gel onto his back. His muscles were a knotted mess full of stress, and Mercedes hands although small were strong and helped eased some of the strain he was under.

"Well, I woke up and heard the shower, and I thought we could do our part in saving the environment by practicing water conservation and taking all our showers together. What do you think?" Mercede**s **said as she pressed her body into his back.

Sam was not a saint and couldn't have prevented his erection when her breast came in contact with his back, her belly on his ass, and her arms came around his waist only inches away from his cock which was hungry for her touch. "Damn!" He muttered at his reaction.

Mercedes could feel the new tension that was bubbling up in her husband and she changed positions so that not she was in the front of him and could look him in the eyes to see how he was truly doing. However, the sight of his increasing erection distracted her from her goal to see if he was alright. She couldn't stop her shower gel slick hands from touching him causing him to moan in response. Mercedes proceeded to get down to her knees and begin to kiss the tip of Sam's cock, causing his pre-ejaculate to leak from the head. She used her tongue to slowly lick up every bit of moisture that he had released.

Sam threw his back and groaned. He didn't feel worthy of his wife touch, but her hands and now mouth on him felt so good that he couldn't stop her. When she began to suck just the head of his cock, Sam thought he was going to lose his mind. He couldn't help himself from grabbing her hair and urging her to take him fully in her mouth. Mercedes resisted and continued to alternately lick and suck his sensitive head until he thought that he was going to go crazy. He started to moan some gibberish words and the only thing he said that made sense was, "Mercy please have mercy."

Mercedes could feel that Sam was at the end of his tether; so, she finally took him into her mouth and began to hum as she massaged his balls. It didn't take a minute before Sam came in her mouth with such a jerk that only half us cum was in her mouth the other half ended up on her chest as he screamed and shuddered out the rest of his climax. Mercedes licked her lips and rose to her feet and was about to turn around and rinse his semen off of her, but Sam had something else in mind.

He couldn't seem to stop himself from using his hands to massage his ejaculation into her breasts. It was his turn to tease his bride, and he couldn't stop himself from bending down to kiss the woman, who was not turned off by him possibly being a product of incest. Mercedes was the balm to his heart. He felt so broken last night, but with a generous and loving wife like his, Sam knew he could face any storm.

The two would have stayed in the shower all morning long, giving each other pleasure, but their sexy water games were interrupted by another phone call. Neither wanted to leave the shower, but they knew now the importance of every phone call during this turbulent time.

"If it isn't cock-blocking Mike, I will be surprised." Sam said to his bride as he grabbed a towel and hustled out of the shower leaving Mercedes to finish her shower. He had just used his tongue and thumbs to give her multiple orgasms and was just about to slide his cock into her tightness when he heard the phone ring instantly killing his erection.

"Hello." Sam said pissed and out of breath not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Sam, I am going to need you and Mercedes down here immediately. We just heard from the FBI, and they have released Rachel, Sue, and Cooter. We have to bump up security and hire a bodyguard for you both ASAP." Mike said his voice full of worry.

"Damn! How could this happen? Didn't the wire that Finn wore reveal everything about the plan to kill us on the plane? This is just fucking unacceptable!" Sam screamed which brought Mercedes running from the shower to figure out what the hell was going on.

She grabbed the phone from Sam, and asked Mike what had pissed Sam off. Once she was fully apprised of the situation, she quickly dressed and joined her husband downstairs in the conference room.

"Why in the hell is Finn Hudson in his office? I thought it was understood that his ass was fired." Sam told Mike after seeing Finn busy at work. This morning was getting crappier by the minute.

"The FBI doesn't want Rachel, Sue, and Cooter to become suspicious of Finn. As far as they know, Finn hasn't revealed anything to you or wore the wire that revealed Cooter's plan. We would be putting his life in jeopardy if he was fired by you, so I agreed to let him to continue to work here to provide a smokescreen to keep him alive." Artie explained as co-CEO, he could make this decision without having to bother Sam with the details or having to personally deal with Finn.

"Well, after getting his ass kicked by my wife, I didn't think the asshole would have the balls to show his face around here. Just make sure he stays out my sight, or the Sylvesters will be the least of his worries." Sam said as he joined the people who were already in his conference room.

"Good morning Mrs. Evans, you are sure a sight for sore eyes after watching you kick Finn's ass, I had numerous dreams of you last night. You were Foxy Cleopatra Jones with an afro and a penchant for blades…" Artie began only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Artie, I don't ever want to hear of any of your dreams that feature my wife and neither does she. Just keep them to yourself." Sam said temporarily forgetting Finn.

"But I only mentioned it because I know your wifey is a writer, and you draw, and I thought you both could come up with a comic strip featuring Mercedes as an action hero. Just the rendition of her boobs and ass alone in one of those outfits in my dreams would sell millions of issues." Artie said licking his lips.

"Shut the fuck up, Artie before Sam splits your lips with his fist. Although I think it is a great idea, we don't have time for that shit right now. We are meeting to make sure Sam and Mercedes stay alive and Sue and Cooter get what they deserve." Mike said not wanting to go through Sam and Artie's bullshit right now. Too much was on the line, and he couldn't think of anything but making sure the couple stayed alive.

"Thank you Mike, so why did the FBI release the Sylvesters and Rachel?" Sam asked getting his mind focused on the task at hand.

"Sue and Cooter apparently know federal judges, key members of Congress, and somehow they influenced the chief of the FBI to let them go on their own reconnaissance. And the taped conversation between Rachel and Sue somehow mysteriously disappeared. However, the FBI had already wired the Sylvesters' home without their knowledge before all of this went down this morning. So, hopefully, you two won't be in anymore danger, but nothing is guaranteed." Mike gave the couple all the details. Arranging with Sam, the addition of a bodyguard for both Sam and Mercedes because Sam swore that he was not going to let Mercedes out of his sight, so they didn't need two bodyguards.

Mercedes wanted to argue, but she knew just how devastated Sam was and just allowed him free reign of his alpha male nature to see her as a frail little woman who couldn't look after herself. The little ass kicking she had done to Finn last night was only the least of her abilities. Her parents and brothers would not allow her to live in New York without making her take self-defense classes and martial arts classes. Tina and Mercedes were both members of the same Taekwondo studio. Mercedes was a junior rank red black-striped belt, and Tina was a first degree black belt. The two loved to watch reruns of _Walker, Texas Ranger _and both were adept with knives and guns.

"By the way, Sam a package from the Puckermans was delivered to you this morning. It seems that your mom had another diary that continues where the one you have left off. It was in a box with all of your baby things. I don't why you kept all Stevie and Stacey's baby stuff, but you left your stuff in storage. What you got some ugly baby pictures you are trying to hide?" Artie joked as they exited the conference room. And Mercedes realized that her wandering mind had caught the last few minutes of the conversation at the table.

"Artie we need that diary ASAP," Mercedes said looking for the package in Sam's office. Mercedes had finished reading the diary, and the last words Mary had written were concerning her move into the Evans' home. Mercedes had a gut feeling that there was so much more to the story. And when Artie gave Mercedes the package, Sam did not argue when his wife opened it up and began to speed read through it. Apparently Mary had gone through a rebellious time and slept with a lot of guys which girls who are victims of sexual abuse often do. However, when she met Dwight, she finally found someone to love her and she stopped sleeping with other guys, but she was still unsure who her baby's father was. Her father had molested her once during the time frame in which she could have become pregnant. There was a 50/50 chance that the father of her baby could be her father's or Dwight's.

An hour later after rereading the final section of the diary, Mercedes started to yell, "Yes, thank you Jesus!" And with tears streaming down her face she marked the page and ran into Sam's arms. "Sam, you have to read this. I just can't tell you in words. This is the best news of the morning." Mercedes babbled as she handed him the diary.

Sam read the words, and realized that he really didn't remember the event that changed his life. Apparently when he was three years old, he attempted to climb on top of the kitchen counter to retrieve some cookies by pushing a chair from the dinner table. Once he had gotten onto the counter and tried to open the cookie jar, he lost his steps and fell at an awkward angle onto a set of his granny's butcher knives onto his stomach. He lost a lot of blood, and needed a blood transfusion, but because he was AB-, they were going to need blood from either a parent or a sibling. His mother's blood type was not a match and when Dwight was tested, he was an exact match, and that is when Mary knew without a doubt that Dwight was the father of her child. She knew this because she had did a project for school on blood types and both her parents were A+ just like her. She had really wished that Cooter was not her dad, and the blood type would prove it. However, after scaring his parents to death, one great thing came out of Sam's accident besides the proof that Dwight was Sam's dad. Mary had been reticent about marrying Dwight, because she didn't think she was good enough to marry him, and she didn't want to saddle him with the responsibility of raising another man's son. But when she saw the look on Dwight's face after realizing that Sam was his biological son, she realized it was no different from the day Sam was born and that Dwight loved her son and loved her regardless of their situation, and she would have to be crazy to risk losing a good man like him. So, she had agreed to marry him that day. Reading that last sentence brought Sam immeasurable joy.

Mercedes," Sam began but the tears were streaming down his face as well as her own. He was Dwight Evans' son, and Cooter was just his nasty ass grandfather. Relief coursed through his veins as held onto his wife and felt all the pain from last night and this morning lessen in its intensity. He still felt bad that his mom was violated by his grandfather, and the same bastard had tried to kill him and his wife, and he was going to avenge the Evans family against Cooter. Sam knew he would never be able to rest until justice was done.

* * *

"In a shocking twist that has the New York old money society rocked with disbelief, Sue Sylvester was sentenced to life in prison for the first degree murder of her husband Cooter Menkins Sylvester." Sam and Mercedes listened to the news coverage that was being broadcasted on every New York television station and some national new stations, as well. After discussing what their plan of attack should be to bring down the Sylvesters once and for all, Mercedes unbeknownst at the time had came up with an idea that could result in the most collateral damage.

Sue had warned Sam that she was untouchable, and Sam, after working with the FBI and his own team, was beyond pissed about the possibility that Sue and Cooter could get away with attempted murder. Mercedes realized Sam was so strung out with rage that she feared he would try to kill Cooter in order to get justice; so, she came up with what she thought was a fool proof idea.

Last week she told Sam, "You need to get a copy of the diary in Sue's hand and let her discover what has been going on in her perfect life for years and tell her that you are going to go public with the scandal, and even if Cooter and she somehow beat the scandal, with the evidence stating that you are Cooter's son and grandson, there would surely be a big enough scandal that will ruin the Sylvester's social status forever. Tell her that I am writing a tell all book based on Mary's diary, and your discovery of the incest that rocked your family. Tell her that she is never going to get custody of Stevie and Stacy once the judge finds out that she left her own daughter in the hands of her sick husband for all those years and never realized what was going on in her own home."

Sam had agreed to her plan; and the couple decided to pay Sue a visit before the end of the week. Sam and Mercedes had moved back in with Stevie and Stacy because they knew without a doubt that Sue wouldn't attempt to cause injury to Stevie and Stacy, so Sam's and Mercedes' presence would not endanger their siblings' lives. Stacy had been so happy to have them back home that she hogged all of Mercedes' time; while Stevie would blush whenever he saw Mercedes in her nightgown and robe or she saw him in his pajamas. Even though Merissa had taken Mercedes' place in his heart, Stevie still couldn't help but admire his sister-in-law's curves, and Sam would pop him on the head whenever he glances would linger on her. Sam knew his honeymoon was over, but he didn't begrudge the fact that his siblings loved his wife just as much as he apparently did.

However, he knew that the tenuous position that Sue and Cooter had put their family in had to come to an end. So, he and Mercedes were in the Sylvesters' Manhattan penthouse, and Sam had given Sue the diary while he confronted them both with the child molestation allegations against Cooter. At first, it was if a preternatural silence had overtaken the Sylvester home, and Cooter looked as if he had shit upon himself. Sue looked as if her eyes were opened for the first time. Cooter sat there unmoved as Sue read page after sickening page out loud. Sam was about to issue the threat that Mercedes had suggested for him when Sue skipped to the part of the diary in which Mary revealed her fears that she was carrying her father's baby.

Sue went bat-shit crazy, and after demanding that Cooter deny what she had just read; Cooter didn't lie but began to cry like a baby. Cooter's tears were the final straw that broke Sue's back, and she took out the gun that she kept in her desk drawer and shot Cooter in the balls and then put a bullet in his brain. She then told Sam and Mercedes that it was over and was about to shoot herself when the FBI came in and arrested her. The agents, who were still investigating the Sylvesters, had overheard everything on the wiretaps that were strategically placed throughout the Sylvesters' home, and once they heard the shots fired, they immediately broke into the home and witnessed Sue turning the gun on herself. They removed the gun from Sue's hand and took her into custody.

Since Cooter's death, Sam had inherited all of the Menkins-Sylvester's wealth from Cooter's side of the family, and he didn't want the money, he wanted to just give it all away to various charities. However, Mercedes convinced him that the money was Mary's inheritance and should go to a cause that was worthy of his mother's legacy. She convinced Sam to open up a group home for girls who were victims of sexual abuse that would provide counseling, resources for them to succeed, and outreach to other girls in the community who were in similar circumstances. Mary's House was established as a nonprofit organization, and Mercedes spent a lot of her time volunteering there and became a typical New York socialite holding fundraisers to open up Mary's Houses throughout the states of New York and Ohio.

Mercedes, who had begun writing as a way to deal with all the stresses to her newlywed life, had written a story about a young girl who was being sexually abused by her father and the consequences that resulted from this abuse. She had gotten Sam's, Stevie's, and Stacy's permission to use Mary's diary as her research, and she was able to finish the book in record time. An editor loved the juvenile fiction and agreed to publish the story along with contracting Mercedes to write more stories that dealt with emotional abuse, physical abuse, and sexual abuse. Mercedes began to write a series of books called Mary's Angels, and in each book in the series featured a girl who had experienced a personal tragedy regarding abuse, and some girls triumphed while other girls chose crime and other bad choices as solutions before realizing that they could stop the cycle of abuse. All the proceeds from the book went to Mary's House; and the Evans were soon able to establish Mary's Houses in all fifty states because the books became bestsellers.

* * *

Everything was finally going right in the Evans household after three turbulent years, and Sam finally convinced Mercedes to have a second honeymoon after witnessing Artie and Tina tying the knot that November. The two couples had dozens of double dates, but it took two years before Artie could get Tina to agree to marry him. However, when Artie finally had convinced Mercedes to allow Sam to draw the cartoon of The Adventures of Hot Mamma, Mercedes only agreed if Tina could be her side-kick, the Amazing Asian. The foursome would meet together and come up with plot ideas and devices, and Artie stopped overtly lusting at Mercedes and would often be caught staring moonstruck at Tina. So, Mercedes finally told the girl to recognize that Artie loved her, and the two finally decided to commit which made Sam the happiest of all. He no longer had to hear Artie flirting with his wife or gazing longingly in her direction.

When _The __Adventures of Hot Mamma and the Awesome Asian_ became a huge success, both Artie and Sam resigned as CEOs and gave Finn a shot to run the company. Since he was dating Sugar, and they were all on speaking if not friendly terms because Mike's new girlfriend, a colleague of his named Kitty, was so abrasive towards Sugar that they all decided group dates were not good ideas. Mercedes and Tina both wanted to scratch Kitty's eyes out, and Sam still had a hard time not wanting to punch Finn's light out; so, Mercedes and Sam and Artie and Tina were the only four that did things together as couples.

After serving as the best man and the matron of honor of the Abram's wedding party, Sam got the honor because Mike had also dated Tina, and Artie wasn't having that, the couple decided to finally conclude their own delayed honeymoon. Mercedes had trouble convincing Sam to take her on a cruise to Australia/New Zealand. She wanted to go as far away from New York as possible, and not be easily accessible if an emergency popped up, and Mike and Sam might think to have their fully recovered pilot come and pick them up and bring them back to New York. School was out and Mike promised to keep an eye out for Stevie and Stacy, who were both old enough to take of themselves, but Sam was still overly protective of his family, and Mercedes had to bribe him with several naughty stripteases and lap dances to get him agreeable to her plan.

The last striptease that Mercedes had performed was hot enough to get Sam to promise Mercedes anything as she danced to the song that started their acquaintance Flo Rida's "Low", and Sam was so entranced by her butt, he didn't let her finish her routine, which caused her to pout, and Sam to moan as he ripped the G-string off her and her bra and began to kiss he with such an intensity that she thought she was going to melt from it. She only allowed him to continue if he promised to take her on the seventeen night transpacific cruise that departed from Honolulu, Hawaii.

Sam was so sprung that he would have agreed to anywhere, and he did as his mouth continued to worship all of Mercedes' body leaving a trail from her lips to her breasts, to her nipples, to her belly button, to her clitoris, and Mercedes could not keep herself from climaxing as he began to do that special thing with his thumbs and tongue that drove her wild. "Those thumbs could be registered as illegal weapons." Mercedes told him as she recovered.

"Well, that sexy ass of yours going low is already a registered illegal weapon. See how hard you got me, and you hadn't even removed any of your clothes. I want you so bad right now Mercedes Evans. I want to handcuff you to this bed, and never let you leave it. I want to make love to you and satisfy you till we both are too drained and worn out to even crawl the next morning." Sam said as he slid up her body.

"Sam, you are making me hot and horny with that sexy talk baby." Mercedes whimpered as she felt moisture pooling again between her thighs.

"Oh, Mercedes, you haven't heard sexy talk yet." Sam teased as he begin to whisper into her ear, how his cock was aching to get inside her tight pussy and enter in slowly with him barely moving, so he could appreciate just how nice and tight her vagina was inch by delectable inch. He began to follow his words as he entered her and slowly dicked her down, and her heard crying out for sweet release, but he would stop and then describe other positions, and finally Mercedes could not take any more. She began to squeeze her vaginal muscles doing Kegel exercises that made Sam turn into putty in her hands, and he began to rock into her so hard and so fierce thrust after maniacal thrust that Sam broke the headboard and Mercedes was sure he had fucked her into the mattress. She didn't complain as she experienced one orgasm after another while scratching his back and alternately screaming "More!" and "Harder!"

After recovering from that intense lovemaking session, Mercedes was just glad that the teens were not home. She had convinced Sam to soundproof their bedroom after their first attempt to make in love in their home ended with him having to gag Mercedes to keep her from screaming, because she had almost bitten a whole out of him when he attempted to kiss her or give his neck to suck on while she was coming. However, she didn't think that a headboard being pounded into a wall and breaking could be covered in their installers' promise that the soundproofing ability to muffle only certain decibels of sound. Mercedes' scream, being the highest pitch that Sam could recalling having heard, was only partially muffled and afforded the couple some privacy. Now sitting boneless in the bed unable to move, Mercedes realized that she needed to shower, but Sam had fulfilled his promise in dicking her down so good that she was unable to walk or crawl to the bathroom, and he was just like a man-sleep, and tiredly, she decided to follow his example.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two and half years later, Sam and Mercedes were trying not to yell when Steve (he refused to go by Stevie after turning 16), the valedictorian of his class, was giving his graduating speech and giving thanks to the strongest woman he knew, his mom, and the best man he knew, his father, who Mercedes knew were both watching down from heaven as their baby boy gave a speech that stunned, captivated, and inspired his audience.

Mercedes was so glad that Stacy had chosen to sit with them instead of remaining in her reserved seat as part of the school chorus who had sung the _National Anthem_ at the beginning of the graduation ceremony. She was grateful for Stacy because being six months pregnant in June with an almost two year old who her husband could not control and videotape Steve's speech at the same time was impossible. Mary Lynn Evans was the apple of her father's eye, and she was spoiled by everyone. Mercedes' mother was so happy to have another granddaughter whose name honored both grandmothers that she would send Mercedes gift after gift throughout the pregnancy and had all but retired from working in her husband's dental office and became a constant New York fixture during the first three months of Mary Lynn's life. Her father would dote on his grandbaby, but he would tease Sam about grandsons and would argue with his son-in-law accusing him of keeping his wife from him, so the two still were not the best friends. However, Mama J began to use Skype more and visit New York less, and this made the tenuous relationship between Sam and his father-in-law better.

Mary Lynn was a lighter skinned version of her mother with sandy brown curly hair, doe eyes that were hazel in color and if she wore green would appear more green than brown. She was so petite, and although she might be a copy of her mother, her attitude was all her dad's. The little girl was a climber and constantly into everything and didn't understand the word no. It took Steve, Stacy, Sam, and Mercedes to keep her out of trouble which she would offer kisses to get out of, and she was only eighteen months old.

Mercedes admitted that she had to be out of her mind to let Sam impregnate her as soon as Mary Lynn began walking. However, Sam was so in love with his daughter that she had promised him another child as soon as Mary Lynn was walking because she couldn't see herself carrying two babies. Before Mary Lynn began walking she was a little angel whose short stubby legs prevented her from crawling at great speeds. Now the little handful was constantly trying to get into the kitchen to either open the refrigerator and break eggs or try to get to the cookie jar.

Mercedes loved her little one with all her heart and basically was the only one to discipline the child, and she was not Mary Lynn's favorite person unless it was meal or nap time. The little girl was smart and knew who cooked the cookies and sung the sweetest lullabies and that was the only time she preferred her mother's company to anybody else.

When Steven Evans' name was announced, Mercedes couldn't prevent herself from shouting his name and Mary Lynn's _Steve_ was echoed after her mother causing the sophisticated audience to look at the two with disdain. Mercedes couldn't help herself she was so proud of the boy that was turning into an awesome man and couldn't wait to see the things he was going to accomplish.

Sam bursting in pride as he watched his brother move his tassel to the other side of his cap looked from his brother, to his sister, to his daughter and to his wife. Although they hadn't had the best start to a relationship, and he almost lost everything; he couldn't help but thank God that he was blessed with the most beautiful glowing wife, beautiful baby girl, and beautiful sister, and brilliant brother in the entire world. He truly was a blessed man, and he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for their lives' newest addition his little one that was safe and snug in his mother's womb.

* * *

**A/N: I had a guest reviewer who pointed out I used infamous a lot, and I should never use synonyms for what I am trying to convey. I didn't want to type notorious but in Word that is the first synonym for that word. I have a student at my school named Notorious no lie. So, what I was trying to say is not necessarily evil but not good just to clear up that point. See I read all your lovely reviews, and I like the good ones and the ones that help me improve the story because it helps me become a better writer. Thanks for all the love and reviews that this story has gotten. It means so much since this last chapter took me forever to write because it's like letting go of an old friend. This is a shout out to vittorina0727 who inspired the concept of bringing Mercedes' writing into the story which led to Mary's diary and shaped the way I wanted to end Sam and Mercedes' story. Thanks to the best BETA ever REESIE who came in and saved the day and helped this story with the mole concept with my dilemma of Finn or no Finn and for her help in getting this story finished in record time; she was always on point, and to Gurlchocolate whose private messages and suggestions helped me to develop the mole concept and Sue's role into a seamless plot device that helped set the wheels into motion. I also like to thank all the loyal reviewers who continually inspired me and kept me to my schedule of updating the story. And this story's followers/favoriters who littered my inbox and brought a smile to my face and make me buckle down and complete this story when my life was at its busiest.**

**All songs, movies, and television shows characters that were used in this chapter were not and will never be my private property I felt the need to reiterate that after writing the chapter and realizing all that I was borrowing!**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Inspired by real life events this little continuation of****_ A Tempestuous Convenience_**** would not leave my subconscious alone; so, I had to write it down to get it off my mind after receiving two new favorites of this story this week I decided to post it. Although I revisit ****_Those Green Eyes_****, I have not touched this story in a long time and had to get into my third personality of Mercedes' mind to write this without combining her voice with the others. Hope you enjoy it.**

Epilogue Two

Three months after Stevie's graduation….

"I am going to kill Stevie Evans. I refuse to call him Steve. I am going to kill Stevie. Sam let me at him now!" Mercedes Evans yelled at her husband as she tried to get passed him to get her hands on Stevie. It should have been easy to subdue the nine month pregnant petite lady, but Sam was trying not to hurt Mercedes or their baby.

"Calm down, Mercedes, your blood pressure must be off the chart. We don't need you to get this excited." Sam said trying to calm her down.

"If the shoe was on the other foot, and it was Stacy's boyfriend, I would have to shoot you with a tranquilizer gun to keep your hands from hurting him; I don't care if that boy is your brother and my brother-in-law, I plan on breaking every bone in his body and then allowing my dad to get his drill out to go to town on his tiny little pecker." Mercedes said as she tried to evade Sam's hands and arms to get to Stevie who was cowering in the corner of his bedroom.

"Let's just discuss this issue. Steve says he has talked to Merissa's parents, and the two of them have their support. I know you are disappointed in the both of them, but we can't let our anger and disappointment cause a rift in this family. Mercedes please calm down." Sam begged as he led his wife to den urging his brother to follow them at a safe distance.

Thirty Minutes Before

_"Aunt Mercy, I have to tell you something important. I am going to need you to sit down and promise to not get mad." Merissa told her heavily pregnant aunt knowing that what she had to say was not going to go well no matter how she said it._

_"Go ahead and tell me what's on your mind Mini Me. You know that you can tell me anything." Mercedes told her niece knowing that whatever the news was it wasn't going to be good if she had to promise not to get mad and to sit down. Being 37 weeks pregnant in the heat of summer in New York City with an active toddler was not a walk in the park, and her niece agreeing to stay the summer to help her take care of Mary Lynn during the advance stage of her pregnancy seemed like a good idea because she hated depending on Stacy to use her free time playing with her little niece when she was going to be overwhelmed with a little nephew in a month without Steve there to help out. _

_"Well, you know the trip that you and Sam decided to take to Comic Con a week after Steve's graduation." Mercedes nodded her head to encourage Merissa to continue._

_"While you two were gone, Steve and I pretended to be you and Sam while taking care of Mary Lynn and while we were playing the happily married family, we decided to have sex for the first time." Her niece admitted not looking into Mercedes' eyes._

_"I know Melissa and JJ have had the talk with you, but you had promised them that you were going to save sex until marriage, and that crazy sister in law of mine would not put your fast ass on birth control. I am not going to say I approve of you two using Sam's and my absence to have sex in our home, but I hope you had sense to your protection. I know Sam has had 'the talk' with Steve, but please tell me you two didn't do something careless and stupid." _

_"We didn't plan on it. We took Mary Lynn to the pool for the first time together, and Steve just couldn't handle the sight of me in my itsy bitsy bikini. At first I was like I am going to wait for marriage before sex, but when he asked me to marry him, I couldn't stop myself from letting him have his way with me. We were going to stop after third base, but it was like he had cast a spell on me, and I couldn't say no. I love him, and I don't feel bad about prematurely expressing our love for each other." Merissa told her aunt in her defense._

_"Well, I am going to presume that the two of you have been using my home to knock boots all summer regardless of the rules that Sam and I told you two that there was to be no more baby making going on under this roof. You disregarded our rules and now you are confessing. Why tell me all of this unless…you are pregnant aren't you?" I am going to kill Steve Evans. Just let me get up, I am going to make that boy wish he was never born. How could he betray my trust by doing this? You two are not ready for this."_

_"Calm the hell down Aunt Mercy. Yes, I am 8 weeks along, and no we haven't been engaging in pre-marital sex in your home since you have been back from your vacation. I found out I was pregnant and told Steve, and we eloped and got married because that is the only way I knew my father would let me keep the baby without a fight. I have told him and mother, and they were disappointed and upset, but I am 18 and technically an adult, so they have to let me make my own decisions, even though they don't agree. The only reason why I am telling you now is because Steve and I are going to get an apartment and attend Columbia together, and we are moving out before my nephew/cousin is born."_

_"Oh hell to the no!" What are you thinking giving up your scholarship to Harvard to go to Columbia with Steve for what I am assuming is the next school year because unless you had already accepted admittance without letting us know earlier, it's too late for your to begin fall classes. What are you two going to do with a baby, with no income, and you don't even know how to cook? How are all three of you are going to survive? And why marry without your family? You are your parents' only child. You have robbed them out of a wedding, and you have basically made things five times harder on your marriage with your husband. Being a newlywed is stressful enough, add pregnancy, college, and everything else, and you got the recipe for one hot stinky mess."_

_"What did you want me to do abort my baby! I love Steve. I have loved him since I met him. I know that he is the one for me, and I am the one for him, and you have got to accept the fact that nothing you are saying that my parents and Steve and I have not already discussed. We weighed the consequences, and I made the choice. Grandma Jones always said if I was grown up enough to open up my legs, then I was grown up enough to handle the responsibilities that having sex entails. Is life going to be perfect? No, but I am counting on you, Sam, and Stacy to be there for us just as we have been there for you because that is what family does." Merissa begins to sob uncontrollably which makes Mercedes began to cry as well._

_"Merissa" Mercedes says between her sniffles getting up to get tissue for her and her niece. "I am too emotional to deal with all of this. 1. You lose your virginity in my house with my brother in law. 2. You get pregnant because of this. And 3. You eloped and are married to my brother in law without even telling me. This is just too much for me to process. I feel betrayed by you both, and I know I should say all the right things, but I just can't right now. It is going to take me the nine months of your pregnancy to deal with this. I will talk to your parents, Sam, and Steve later, but I just need a little bit of time on my own to process this news. Just know I only wanted the best for you, and I could see the writing on the wall with you and Steve, but I do believe that you both have moved too fast, and it is going to be hard, and eventually, I will be the supportive aunt you need, but right now, I feel disappointed, and I blame myself a little, too, and for the life of me, I can't understand why you didn't tell me any of this months ago. I feel betrayed, and there is nothing you can say or do right now to make me feel better. You and Steve are too young to sign a lease for an apartment so I am assuming either your parents or Sam know about this, and it is already a done deal."_

_"My parents know and have signed the lease, and Steve is telling Sam the news now." Merissa said quietly knowing that this conversation was not going to go well. She had messed up; she was able to admit it, but she didn't want to lose her relationship with her aunt over her actions. Steve told her that Mercedes would try to convince her to not marry him saying they were too young and convince Merissa to go to school in Atlanta or to attend Harvard while her parents raised their baby, and there was no way he was going to risk being separated from his girl and his baby. So, she had married him in haste, and right now she was getting her first taste of repenting at leisure. _

_Mercedes knew she should be quiet and think before speaking like she told her niece she would but listening to her last words just made her hotter under the collar. Trying to understand where her niece was coming from, she tried to continue their conversation. "I understand with the baby that you think you need to be near family, but why couldn't Steve go to Harvard. Already you are changing your plans for this boy who doesn't even know who he is yet. You don't even know who you are. There are lots of experiences that shape us into adulthood, and I know you are rushing into everything too fast because of that boy who has been hot for a piece of Jones' booty since he was 13. I am tired of talking about this to you. You are pregnant and hormonal and brainwashed by that little Sam wannabe. I am going to kick his ass for taking away your hopes and dreams so he could be careless and not use protection while sexing you up."_

_"Please Aunt Mercy calm down. It's not all Steve's fault. It took two to make this bed, and now we both have done what we must to make it work." Merissa tried to stop her aunt from getting up and confronting Stevie knowing that nothing good could come out of this confrontation._

_"Little girl, if you put your hands on me right now I can't promise that I won't mow you down. I am so pissed right now that I could shit bricks and make Stevie eat them. Back the hell out of my way while I go Papa Jones upside this little asshole's head." Mercedes said as she waddled out of the room like a drunk penguin. It would have been funny if the pregnant lady was not yelling Stevie's name at the top of her lungs screaming that she was coming to kill his skinny white ass, and Mary Lynn who was in the room with Stacy heard her and repeated it over and over again, and Stacy, seeing the writing on the wall, took her niece out of the apartment knowing that World War III was about to go down, and Mary Lynn didn't need to be there to witness this._

* * *

_"Have you lost your ever loving mind? Her father, granddad, uncle, and Mercedes are going to kill you Steve. What were you thinking?" Sam screamed at his brother after hearing his confession of knocking up Merissa and eloping with the girl to marry her and their future plans._

_"Well, you don't have to worry about her father. He knows and at first he threatened to kill me, but when he found out that we were married, he settled on just punching me so hard that I fell on my ass. After that we talked, and although he was upset with the timing, he and his wife became excited about the baby because Ms. Melissa is unable to have any more babies, and they were so excited about another baby that their initial anger wore off, and you know Merissa has both of her parents and her grandmother tied around her finger, and they all agreed with our plans and support us 100%." Steve told his brother glad to get the secret that he had been carrying around for two months off of his chest._

_"I don't agree with your actions. You acted irresponsibly. I told you at 15 to never have sex without condom until you were married or had marriage in mind, and you promised me that you would be responsible and would always practice safe sex. You lied to me, and you impregnated my niece through marriage; someone I was responsible for because she was in my household. It also hurts that you felt that you couldn't talk to me about it after everything we as a family have gone through." Sam said looking at his brother with pain etched on his face._

_"What do you expect from me Sam? You can't tell me if the shoe was on the other foot and that it was Mercedes that you have been long distance dating for three years was around you in what should be considered bra and panties, and you were making out that you wouldn't have been tempted to do the same thing. Even with the sound proof bedroom walls, Stacy and I both know the two of you are like rabbits in heat. Shit, you couldn't even wait until Mary Lynn was two before knocking her up again." Steve said upset that his brother was acting all sanctimonious when he knew that his brother would have done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot._

_"Steve, what me and my wife do in our home is our own fucking business. I understand how tempted you were to further your relationship with Merissa. I told you that I am going to support you, but if you disrespect me and my wife again, I will kick your ass. Mercedes has been good to your trifling ass since you first started your obsession with her, and you know that I have changed. I had to grow up, and now with a wife and a baby on the way, you are going to have to grow up, too."_

_"I have grown up, Sam. I knew that if we told you what had happened, Mercedes and you would have tried to talk us out of marrying so young. Plus, Mercedes would have convinced my wife to not give up her college scholarship because she really wants Merissa to pursue the dreams that the two of them have shared since Merissa was a little girl. In order to make sure that I keep my woman and child, we had to go behind your back because you would have told Mercedes. You are so pussy whipped that you would have agreed with her. I had to do what I had to do to keep my family intact."_

_"Okay, Stevie let just take this day by day. You picked the worst timing ever with Mercy expecting to have our son any day to give us this news. You both should have at least waited to after his birth because I don't care how Merissa's parents have taken the news, I know my wife, and she is going to want to kill you." Sam paused after hearing the commotion in the hallway. His wife cursing and threatening to kill Stevie, and his little girl saying she was going to kill Stevie's little white ass was just too much. "Speak of the devil, I hear her coming for you now." Sam said as he opened Steve's bedroom door ready to intervene to keep his wife from hurting herself and their baby. He was not worried about Stevie, but if anything happened to her or his baby because of her temper, his heart would not be able to take it._

* * *

**_ "Let's just discuss this issue. Steve says he has talked to Merissa's parents, and the two of them have their support. I know you are disappointed in the both of them, but we can't let our anger and disappointment cause a rift in this family. Mercedes please calm down." Sam begged as he led his wife to den urging his brother to follow them at a safe distance._**

Present Time...

"Aint nobody got time for discussing anything. What should have been discussed before your brother put his dick in my niece's vagina without a condom on was that I would kill him no matter how much I love him if he hurt her in any way. I trusted him. I thought he would be like you Sam, but no, he is a sorry excuse of a boy trying to be a man by knocking up his girlfriend and forcing her to change her dreams, so he can keep his paws on her and this innocent baby that has to be raised by two teenagers who don't know what parenthood and marriage is all about." Mercedes said as she convinced Sam to let her go by talking rationally and eased herself closer to Stevie.

"You see why we didn't tell you anything. I know Mercedes, and I knew what her reaction would be. She still sees us as kids not realizing that experiencing the things in our lives like almost losing you two on your honeymoon, finding out about my crazy grandparents from the media, and volunteering at Mary's Houses have caused us to grow up faster than you and she had to do at our ages."

"Thwack, bam, boom!" were the sounds Sam heard as Mercedes launched herself at Stevie and kicked him in the knees causing him to go down so could reach his face to punch him in the nose breaking it as he fell back on the floor with a booming thud.

"Mercedes, you are not in any condition to be beating on Steve. Think of our baby. I don't want you to endanger him or yourself, you got him, but please don't kill him, I can't have my baby mama in jail for murdering my brother." Sam said trying not to laugh at his wife who was nursing her fist after her blow that caused blood to spurt on Steve's shirt and the carpet on the floor.

"Aunt Mercy, please stop!" Merissa ran into the room after hearing the sound. She knew what her aunt was capable of after going to self-defense classes with her since she was nine. "Steve, are you okay baby?" She asked as went to the nearest bathroom and got a washcloth and began to clean his face.

"I think my nose is broken." He said as his wife coddled him and tried to get him up off of the floor.

"You better be glad that is all that is broken. I had planned on breaking your arms, hands, legs, and feet, and then have my father come and drill off your tiny dick." Mercedes said as a pain gripped her back after feeling an unexpected wetness come from between her legs. "Oh shit, Sam, he better be glad that my water just broke, or I was about to finish pulverizing his aint shit ass! Get my bag and take me to the hospital and call Stacy and tell her to call Tina and Artie to come and get Mary Lynn." Mercedes ordered as she took her wet panties off and threw them at Steve's head causing Sam to burst out in 'I know she just didn't do that.' laughter with Merissa joining in and Steve looking like he was going to vomit. Mercedes went to her room and washed up and change before getting ready to meet Sam at the front door.

"Your wife is crazy." Steve said as Sam hurried to do his wife's bidding. He couldn't say anything else because Merissa bopped him on his head not allowing Steve to diss her auntie who had just whipped his ass."

"She may be crazy, but she sure in hell whipped your ass, and you better hope this labor and delivery goes successful because if it doesn't, I guarantee that I will finish the threat that she gave you earlier and allow my father in law to go to town on you with his drill." Sam said as he looked at his brother whose wife instead of comforting him had hit him too because no matter the disagreement everybody loved Mercedes even Finn after she beat his ass. It was impossible not to love a woman who was so giving and so warm and whose only problem was that she cared too deeply.

"I'm sorry Sam." Steve said realizing how wrong he was. "We will ride with you two to the hospital because I think my nose may need surgery because I am having problems breathing." He admitted sheepishly trying to save face after the whole water broken panties throwing on top of his beat down. He wanted them to think his words were a result of lack of oxygen flowing to his brain and not the embarrassment and guilt he now felt.

"I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to. You both owe that woman a big apology, and I see years of babysitting in both of your futures to make up for it." Sam said forgiving his brother and ushering all four of them out of their home.

"Mercedes, I apologize for breaking your trust and hope that you forgive me. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I did not force Merissa to give up her dreams; being a mom and being a wife just changed the directions of her dreams. She is still going to Harvard law school. She will be the first woman president of the United States or on the Supreme Court. I promise I won't let my love for her or our future children get in the way." Steve said as he looked Mercedes in the eye as they shared the backseat while Merissa sat up front with Sam.

"I accept your apology if you allow me to hold your hand during this labor and delivery. I want you and Merissa in the delivery room with me and Sam so you two will see that being pregnant and giving birth is not what you two seem to think it is. It is hard work, and I am feeling a contraction right now so give me you damn hand Stevie!" Mercedes screamed as she crushed his fingers causing him to yell out in even more pain.

'Yep, thank God, I won't be the one in need of hand brace after this delivery,' Sam said to himself as he drove the SUV to the hospital listening to Steve's yells and Mercedes demanding that he drive faster if he didn't want his son to be born in the backseat of his automobile.

* * *

Ten hours later…

"I am just glad Mercedes allowed you to see the doctor about your nose while she in Sam were being admitted and given her preliminary check by the nurses before the doctor came to see her." Merissa told her husband who was now wearing a cast on his hand because Mercedes had literally broken two fingers and sprung the muscle in his hand due to the forceful gripping of his hand during her labor.

"She was right. Labor and delivery is no joke. Watching her give birth made me realize just how dangerous having a baby really is. I thought I was ready for you to give birth to our son or daughter, but I had no idea all it entailed reading about it online is not like witnessing for yourself." Steve admitted not as cocky as he was before the experience.

"Yes, and she decided to have an epidural, but her contractions were coming too fast so the epidural wasn't an option. All the cursing my aunt did caused me to think she was possessed with a demon. I mean she said words that I have never heard strung together before. Remember her saying "Merissa look at that big head coming out my vagina it hurt so bad that I want slap Sam and put him in a coma if he ever looks at me again with baby making eyes. She said it felt as if a cantaloupe head and a watermelon body was trying to come out her tiny whole, and that I had to be on crack rock if I imagined giving birth was easy."

"Sam just looked at me and shook his head as she cursed his penis out and then told him that this was their last pregnancy because she wasn't going through this again even if she had to keep her legs closed until fucking menopause."

"Well, Sam thinks she means it and has agreed to get a vasectomy when she heals. That little boy is gorgeous though and was worth the pain when they placed him on her belly. He looks just like his daddy. She said they were going to name him Stefan after you initially since you were the one that brought them together, but after our announcement, they decided to name him Seth Dwight Evans."

"I like the name. I just think we have a lot to think about, and we will be changing a lot of Seth's poopy diapers to make up to his mama. We will get a lot of practice in before our little one arrives. Be honest with me Merissa, you don't regret our marriage and the baby, do you?"

"No, but I do understand where Sam and Mercedes are coming from. It is not going to be easy, but with those two in our corner, I know we will be able to make it." Merissa told her husband.

"And Mercedes is going to make sure that I keep my promise of allowing you to shoot for your dreams, and I plan to. We can't have their relationship, but that doesn't mean our love is not as strong and powerful. Sam was changed from loving Mercedes and being a recipient of her love. They don't have the perfect life, but they have taught me that anything worth having is worth fighting for, and I plan to fight to keep you in my life."

"Your silver tongue is what got us all in this mess. I love you Steve Evans."

"And I love you Merissa Evans. How about you go about planning a huge reception with your mom and Mercedes and maybe we can get your relationship with her back on track."

"I will do that after she has had time to heal and before I start showing. We will have it in New York though which will make Grandpa upset, but Mercedes doesn't need to be traveling with Mary Lynn and Seth."

"Good idea, now let's go home; we will finally have the house all to ourselves with Mary Lynn over the Abram's, and Stacy staying here at the hospital; I swear she believes she is Mercedes' favorite now. You should have heard her reaction to the pregnancy, marriage, my beat down, and Mercedes' early delivery. I swear I don't know why Mercedes calls you her Mini Me when Stacy acts more like her than you do. You just look like her all hot and incredibly sexy." Steve said as he looked at his wife with a lecherous expression that could have been his brother's because the two shared the same look with their wives without even knowing it.

"Well, we better take advantage of their absence, because you never know when Aunt Mercy might lose her mind again and try to take my dad's or granddad's drill and try to make a eunuch out of you and your not small at all dick." Merissa said laughing as they left the hospital. She had to drive because of Stevie's hand and she obviously would be in control of the lovemaking tonight, and she had no complaints about either.

* * *

"Sam, I am thinking that because Mary Lynn looks more like me and acts like you that maybe Seth will act like me and be a good boy because he looks like a well-tanned version of you." Mercedes said enjoying the nursing time and looking at her husband eyes as he looked at their son in wonderment.

"Mercedes since Mary Lynn has probably been telling Artie and Tina that she is going to whip Stevie's little white ass all day long, I can only hope you are right. Our son would not have to worry about bullies at school if he has inherited your aggressiveness."

"Oh, shut up Sam. I am talking about my temperament. I was a good baby, daughter, student, and employee, and all my negative traits have only surfaced because of you and your family and so called friends. Thank God you do have Stacy in your family's gene pool, or I would worry about all of our children." Mercedes argued as she looked at Stacy sleeping on the sofa and down on her son's head amazed and grateful that he was healthy, and she would be able to go home tomorrow with him and introduce him to his big sister.

"Well, he may actually be more like you than me because I think his arrival prevented you from killing his uncle/cousin, and Lord knows I was unable to stop you."

"Whatever Samuel Evans, Steve and Merissa better be glad that I have so many emotions going on inside me now concerning our son and our immediate family that I have forgotten about him for now. Our little miracle is finally here, and after that horrific labor and delivery, all I can think about is that I am blessed to have you as a husband and him as a son with a beautiful daughter who are all healthy, and I wouldn't trade you all for anything." Mercedes admitted watching Sam pick up Seth to burp him. Seth looked so tiny in his father's arms; although, he was much longer than Mary Lynn at that age.

"That is why I love you so much. No matter what life throws our way; I know we will be able to weather any storm because there is nothing more powerful than true love, and that is what we both share for each other." He said and kissed her brow as he watched both the love his life and his little boy nod off to sleep. He just hoped and prayed that Stacy would continue to be the "normal one" in their family because Steve was causing him to go prematurely gray with all of his drama. But no matter how dramatic his family might be, Sam wouldn't trade his family for anything else. He fought to keep them, and he would continue on fighting to have them in his life safe and sound no matter the mistakes that they might make.


	23. Stacy's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a weird sense of humor and knowledge of weirder songs and borrow heavily from every motion picture, album, TV show, and conversation that I have stockpiled in my overactive imaginative mind. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to two people who have favorited this story this week and convinced me to publish my drabble even when I think it's only suitable for my own consumption. So thanks to all my old faithful readers and new readers especially MochaButr and Janinar1 who inspired to me to publish this nonsense. If you don't like absurdness please don't read and review, but if you want to know what Stacy Evans has been up to this chapter is dedicated to you as well. Trying to write more to become a better writer.**

* * *

**Stacy Evans' Diary Excerpt**

June 17, 2013

_It's just disgusting. All the people in my immediate family minus the babes are in love, and I, Stacy Evans, have no one to call my own. I am sweet sixteen and never been kissed. At the rate I am going now, I am going to die a virgin, and if my brothers have their way, I will be entering a convent as soon as I graduate next year from the stifling walls of my all girls Prep School because of the strict house rules Sam and my sister from another mister Cedes have agreed on for me. After Steve's and Merissa's shocking marriage and baby announcement, Sam and Cedes put me on lock-down which involves me babysitting the 3 years going on 40 Mary Lynn 'the Terrible' who has echoic memory which means she remembers and repeat every word and song that she hears (especially every curse word that I and Mercedes let out never her dad and Steve who think she is an angel) and little 11 months old Seth 'the Poopy Diaper King'. Seth is eating table food and wears pull-ups but is nowhere near potty trained, he can barely walk, but his dirty diapers are so rank in smell that I swear I feel myself holding my breath to prevent myself from hurling after every diaper change. He is a sweet baby totally unlike his sister and is the apple of his mother's eye. She has even made up a song for him that she and Mary Lynn sing "Don't mess with my Seth Seth, Don't mess with my Seth Seth, if you mess with my Seth Seth, you might get hurt and if you get out of place you gonna catch a case in which I will break your face" sung in the tune of an old song that is called and I am not joking "Don't Mess with My Toot Toot" by Denise LaSalle. She only sings the break your face part of the song when Steve's around, and it's a private family joke that I have been forbidden to share the details to anyone including you journal. You see why I am crazy, my whole family is full of crazy and weird people, and Cedes and I and maybe baby Seth are the only sane ones, but I am thinking the more Cedes hangs around Sam the more weird she is getting-case in point that song that she sings to her baby who just smiles and laughs with big cheeks and easy going attitude whenever she hears bad news or reads what the tabloids continue to print about our family after all these years or whenever she hears the names Sue Sylvester, Rachel Berry, and/or Kitty Wilde. So, she doesn't sing the song often, but she tells me instead of acting out in anger and violence she comforts herself by rocking Seth and singing the song that he and Mary Lynn apparently loved. Now that Seth is older he will even stand on her lap and began to dance to the Cajun rhythm of the song which always causes her and Mary Lynn to laugh and kiss his fat soft cheeks. And although his sister is potty train, and he is at least another year away from being able to go to the potty on his own, Seth is truly the most happy person in our household, and he makes everybody including Mary Lynn extremely happy._

_When Seth was a newborn, Mary Lynn was quick to tell Mercedes to take out her tit and feed her bro-bro every time he cried. She has treated Seth like her very own real life doll baby and is still very protective of him. So protective, that when I babysit, she will find me every time he farts, poops, or wets himself and demand that I change him so "he wan git a rashy." I remember the last time I babysat, I had to take a shower after taking them to the kiddy pool, and Seth began crying before I had finished my shower. She literally banged on my bathroom door and demanded that I get my ass out of the shower and see about her bro bro. I told her to take her ass into the den where he was in his swing and start it back up and sing to him until I got a chance to dry off and put some clothes on. She did what I said but retold her parents the story minus her telling me to get my ass out of the bathroom, but including every word I said which caused her daddy to scold me about cursing in front of his princess. Cedes took my side but told me just because Mary Lynn cursed didn't mean I needed to sink to the little heifer's level which caused us both to burst out in laughter because that is exactly what Sam had told her the other day switching out heifer with princess when Mary Lynn had told Mercedes to shut the hell up, and Cedes threatened to put a switch on her behind if she ever did it again, but all Cedes did was wash the little princess' mouth out with soap which caused Sam to be mad at Cedes for disciplining his little angel, but Mary Lynn hasn't cursed in front of Cedes since her mouth was Zestfully cleaned._

_Just thinking about Mary Lynn gets me off topic whenever I write in this journal. The little girl needs her own television show. Instead of Toddlers and Tiaras it would be called Cursing Cutie. But the reason why I am in my current love void is because of my darling nephew and spoiled rotten niece. Every time I ask to go on a date with any guy who asks me out (there has only been five because of the all girl's school thing; even though, we have a brother school that we have school dances with but most of those guys are spoiled, stupid dope fiends and finding quality guys in NYC is not as easy as you may think.), I am always forced to babysit my niece and nephew the night before as a reminder to keep my legs close. Mercedes tells me with joy that Mary Lynn takes after Sam and since he's my brother that my child could potentially be just like Mary Lynn if I have a girl or Steve or Sam if I had a boy (we both disagree on who we think is the worst Evans with me believing it's Mary Lynn but after the Steve and Merissa baby-making incident Cedes is convinced that Steve is the rottenest apple in the bunch). Even though, she now buys Merissa and Steve everything they want for the baby and the apartment; we all know she was just upset about the timing, but loves little Stefanie Melissa Evans like she is her own doll baby._

_Mary Lynn however doesn't like Stefanie at all, and we have to constantly watch her to make sure that little Steffi doesn't disappear. Steffi looks enough like Mary Lynn that their baby pictures are almost identical, and Sam and Mercedes both were a little too over enthusiastic after her birth and giving away all of Mary Lynn's old baby stuff to Merissa and Steve. Even though Mary Lynn had outgrown everything that they gave away, Mary Lynn was not happy that this new baby was getting all her old stuff and to compound issues Mary Lynn, who was used to being the apple of her Uncle Steve's eye, noticed that Uncle Steve didn't pay her as much attention as he used to do when Steffi was around. And that little girl who is a potty mouth brat but appears angelic to the Evans and Jones men became adept in ways to gather attention from Steffi to herself. She repeated all the female conversations that her little mind recorded which had curse words to get the focus off of Steffi and onto her. This worked like a charm the first ten times that she tried it, but lately we women have started saying Little Pitchers whenever Mary Lynn is around and the little girl has nothing interesting to tell the menfolk. So, she just looks at Steffi with an eye that makes me think that she would be willing to hide her until it was time for her to go to home. On the other hand, Mercedes was glad that Steffi's presence made her baby girl realize the importance of sharing the attention that she was always given in excess from the men in her life since her own baby brother hadn't taught her this lesson._

_That Mary Lynn is taking over my journal again. Back to my nonexistent love life, I am currently in a dating slump because all the guys I go out with think that just because I have curves, and I'm tall with blonde hair, and blue-green eyes that I am a dumb bimbo. When they find out that I speak several languages, have started my own charity for children who lost their parents or primary caregiver, and that my role model is my sister who is a best-selling author, philanthropist, and is the closest thing to Oprah of my generation (she really needs her own talk show), they think that I am too serious, bookish, and need a little weed to mellow me out. I tried smoking weed before when I was fourteen and found Steve's secret stash, but I am one of those people who are allergic to smoke and almost choked to death after my first toke. I admit to drinking at some of my so called friends parties but I always drink from a bottled beverage that never leaves my hand after I open it, and I am often the designated driver for my crazy friends who think getting high and wasted is so much fun._

_I guess I was just born too old and that makes me irrelevant to my generation and the guys that I meet in NYC. So, this year I was looking forward to spending Father's Day in Lima, Ohio with Papa J and Mama J. This is what I call them while Mary calls them G-daddy and G-mamma. We were going to spend Father's Day weekend with them, and I was thinking if Steve found love in Lima maybe some of Mercedes' fine ass cousins from her mother's side of the family would be over, and I could get my flirt on with a quality guy. Ir happened once in our family who is to say it couldn't happen again._

_However, what happened is as soon as we got in the house from the airport is Papa J hassling Sam and Mercedes about having another baby to name after him. He was going on and on about how God bless their souls, Mary and Dwight, were represented in his grandchildren's name, but he didn't have anyone named after him. And after Merissa his only grandchild named her baby after Steve and her mother well that was the last straw, and he wanted his next grandbaby named after him either Josefina Evans or Joseph Evans that was going to be the name of his next grandchild whether Sam, Mercedes, Steve, or Merissa liked the sound of it or not._

_Mercedes knowing how crazy her daddy could be just went ahead and promised him if she had another son because she was never giving birth to another daughter that she would name him after her daddy who already had a son named after him but needed to have a grandchild named after him as well very sarcastically. Her dad not listening to the sarcasm took her seriously and told Sam that even though he wanted another namesake soon that he didn't need to be keeping his baby girl knocked up and pregnant every year of their marriage which caused Mercedes and her mom to look at him like he was crazy and leave the kitchen with me following them._

_The Jones family decided to have a big barbecue on Saturday instead of Sunday in which JJ, Melissa, Mark, and Carmen attended yesterday along with some of Mama J's relatives from her side of the family to celebrate the day with her father. Those fine ass cousins of Mercedes were all there, but they were all too old for me and treated me like the cute little sister in the family instead of a future love interests. The ones that had children that were about my age didn't live near Lima and had decided to celebrate Father's Day with their immediate families._

_It was today, Sunday, that Mercedes had prepared a dinner of macaroni and cheese, collard greens, sweet potato pie, cornbread dressing, fried chicken, and ox tails and rice that I Stacy Evans saw my immediate future as the old maid aunt, so I dived into the food with relish not worrying about my figure and eating ox tails which are quite delicious way better than the chitterlings that Papa J had forced me to try last Thanksgiving that wouldn't go down my throat, and I even ate homemade caramel cake (which was now Papa J's favorite dessert) along with sweet potato pie without any guilt or worry. Maybe I was just too mature now for the guys that I was constantly being paired with because Mercedes' cousins and cousins-in-laws who looked like LL Cool J, Reggie Bush, Pooch Hall, Johnny Depp, Dwayne Johnson, Tyrese, Idris Elba, and Derek Luke, and Tom Brady were attractive to me, then apparently I just had an eye for men and not boys, and I would just have to wait for my prince to come like Mercedes waited for Sam, but please God don't make my future husband like Sam even though he is a great big brother, and excellent husband and father, he is still gross._

* * *

"Stacy it is after four o'clock and to make it back to New York before nine, we need to leave now." Mercedes tells her sister who now towers over at five feet and nine inches. Because Stacy liked to eat, her little sis had booty and a chest unlike many girls her age, and looked older than she was like that Zendaya girl on _Dancing with the Stars. _Mercedes saw how Val was checking her out until he learned she was just 16, and Mercedes knew Stacy had the same effect on boys and unfortunately grown men. She had the figure of Mariah Carey and the face and hair of Scarlett Johansson which caused her brothers to be overly protective of their gorgeous sister. She had been wondering where the girl had went off to and wasn't surprised to find her outside in the gazebo with her iPad writing. Stacy and she had so much in common it was ridiculous. She used to do the same thing when she would come home for holidays and the house was filled with her brothers and their wives and Merissa.

"I am ready to go; I already have my overnight bag downstairs." Stacy told Mercedes as she joined her on the walk back to the house.

"Did you know I use to do the same thing you did after dinner when I would come home before I met your brother? I would feel like everybody had somebody to love but me, and one day while I was outside in the gazebo, I started to sing Queen's "Somebody to Love" to an audience of me, myself, and I so I thought, but my mom was listening and after I sang the final words to that song, she told me that her and daddy had been praying for my future husband for a very long time, and God obviously wasn't finish building into him all the things that he needed to be to be a good husband for me. She told me and these are her words exactly because I wrote them down in my journal, 'God's timing is perfect and it is dangerous to be outside of His good and perfect will.' What she meant by that was that although I might be ready to fall in love, that falling in love before God's timing would only lead to heartbreak and the potential of missing out on the perfect person for me. Now we both know your brother is not a perfect man, and Steve can testify that I am far from the perfect woman, I struggle with my faith, I curse like a sailor, and I do have a hard time being led by my heart and not my head. However, your brother knows my faults and he loves me so completely and perfectly that he complements me as well as completes me, and I can't see myself in a relationship with anyone but him because love covers a multitude of wrong doings and even though we fuss and fight, I know that man would die for me and our family, and that is the kind of man that I pray that God is perfecting for you."

"You always know the perfect thing to say, and you are going to make me cry so stop." Stacy told her sister as she hugged her tight enjoying the little time that the two got to spend alone. With the children and Sam vying for Mercedes' attention, it was only until she got to spend time with her family who took over Seth and Mary Lynn that Mercedes had free time to spend with her.

"You just need to remember the Song of Solomon and remember the Beloved's plea to not awaken love before its proper time. When it is time, your perfect match for you will meet you and you will be with a guy who is brave enough to face the Jones and Evans men to court you and hopefully later to wed you. Right now enjoy playing the field and dating guys to show you what you want and don't want in a future mate is not a bad thing to do especially when you are totally gorgeous and smart enough to separate the dross from the gold. Believe me sometimes a girl has to kiss a few toads before finding her prince. Remember I did that and regret sharing my lips with some of them. Anyways before this summer is over, we are going on a sisters' retreat without Merissa. It is just going to be you and me somewhere far from Mary Lynn's potty mouth and Seth's dirty diapers. I can get my mom to come up and help Sam with the two, and Emma has volunteered to come over whenever we need her. So, I want you to research the best places for relaxation, food, and a good time, and I will book it, and we will go just make sure that there are great places to shop." Mercedes told Stacy as the opened the doors to the house only to be overheard by Sam.

"What this about you and Stacy leaving me with the kids and Mama J, if anybody needs to be going somewhere without the kids, it's me and you." Sam said as he lifted his wife up off her feet and kissed her with such intense passion that caused Stacy to blush and Mercedes' dad to clear his throat.

"Sam put me down. We will definitely go somewhere for our anniversary after Christmas, but before Stacy has to go back to school in September, I think we are all due for another Evans' family vacation, and I think we should take a cruise to Alaska." Mercedes said as they gathered the bags and began to load up the car and then going back inside to say goodbye while Sam got Mary Lynn and Mercedes got Set to put in their car seats and buckle down in the back with Stacy seated in between the two in the minivan they had rented.

"Just think Stacy we should watch old reruns of _The Love Boat _and maybe you can have a shipboard romance with some cute guy whose parents are forcing him on family vacation to Alaska instead of the Caribbean or Paris. I can see it now." Mercedes begins to weave a romantic story.

Sam cuts in with "Well, you need to un-see it. My baby sister is not interested in any shipboard romance. I have already picked out her novice name for Stacy when she joins the abbey, Sister Maria Anastasia after our mothers and her favorite niece." Sam says causing both Mercedes and Stacy to groan.

"Oh, I can work with that _The Sound of Music_ where Stacy will be asked by the reverend mother to be a governess for a widow with seven children somewhere in beautiful Austria to a man who looks like Jude Law. Oh my Stacy, yes we will send you to the abbey if you can get a husband who looks like that. I like it even better than the shipboard romance. What do you think?" Mercedes turned around and winked at her niece while humming "Do Re Mi".

"As long as the kids are not incorrigible like Mary Lynn and are out of diapers unlike Seth, then I don't mind taking on seven kids for true love. You took on Steve and me and Sam so that is the equivalency of seven kids any way when you married into our family."

"You are right if you include our present day family which includes Merissa, Steffi, Mary, and Seth in your total tally." Mercedes agreed with Stacy's assessment after making the necessary correction to not tick Sam off.

"You two have lost your minds. Stacy is only sixteen and she is way smarter than Steve and won't be getting married as a teenager to any guy- Jude Law lookalike my ass." Sam said to get the two to change the subject as he put the van in park in front of the rental place adjacent to the airport.

"You must be forgetting that her birthday will be coming up soon in July, and she will be 17 and a senior in high school. We want to make sure that your sister is a well-balanced teen and if that means falling in love and getting her heart broken a time or two; then, she will get to experience it, and don't worry about Jude Law he is just a smidge more sexy than you because of his accent only darling." Mercedes cajoled Sam in a fake British voice giving him a kiss on the cheek before he got of the car to return the keys to the waiting rental agency employee.

"I will show you who's sexier tonight in our bedroom, and we'll see whose name you are calling out." Sam whispered in a deep, dark, and dangerous voice to Mercedes while exiting the van to get their luggage out of the rental and onto the trolley for the private plane trip back home.

"Oh, husband dear you know that you are the only one that I want, and I still haven't shown you the Father's Day present that I got waiting for you when we put the kiddies to bed tonight. Remember the old En Vogue remake of "Giving Him Something He Can Feel", I am going to make this the best Father's Day night of your life." Mercedes whispered back to Sam and biting his ear before walking away from him towards the passenger side of the van with an extra sway to her hips causing Sam to bite his lip as she bent over to remove Seth and the car seat from the van snapping it onto his stroller and assisting Stacy with Mary Lynn's seat even though she was old enough for a booster seat the petite girl was no taller than an average two year old; so, she had to have a car seat like her baby brother. Mercedes snapped her seat into the stroller, and rolled Mary Lynn, while Stacey rolled Seth, and Sam rolled their luggage to the waiting pilot with his eyes more on wife's ass than on the trolley before him.

As soon as everybody had boarded the plane, and the plane had taken off, Sam was urging Mercedes to become members of the mile high club because all that looking at her walk and imaging the night ahead was given him a hard-on.

While Sam was arguing with Mercedes, Stacy looked at their sleeping children and then at them and shook her head and resumed her journaling, pretending to ignore them as she wrote down the words that Cedes' mom had told her, and keeping those words close to her heart as she nodded off to sleep hearing Mercedes giggling and murmuring: 'Stop, Sam not in front of the children.' And Sam's reply: 'the kids are asleep and if they wake up, they need to know all the different rated PG ways that daddy loves mommy.' And Mary Lynn's response after waking up and seeing her father's hands rubbing on her mommy's body: 'Daddy git you hands off of bro bro tits they are for his food an he's da only one who gits to touch 'em.' Stacy giggled as she went to sleep thinking her family was crazy, but she wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
